Stargate Atlantis Die verborgenen Szenen
by Arielen
Summary: Die Serie erzählt längst nicht alles, was auf Atlantis und zuvor in Antarctica geschah. Diese Storys verraten was John und Co sonst noch erlebten und wie alles seinen anFang nahm. Denn die Stadt der Ahnen ist ein Ort voller dunkler Gefahren. COMPLETE
1. Der Pilot

Titel: Stargate Atlantis The Hidden Scenes

Autor: Kris

Rating: PG-13

Inhalt: Um meine Lieblingsfigur besser kennen zu lernen, habe ich versucht, einige der Lücken auszufüllen, die mir in „Rising"/"Aufbruch in eine neue Welt" immer zu denken gaben. Inzwischen ist da schon einiges entstanden, was ich nach und nach posten werde. Wann immer ich eine neue Unter-Geschichte beginnen werde, werdet ihr das durch einen entsprechenden Kopf erfahren.

Es gibt an einigen Stellen leichte Inspiration an die englische Romanadaption von „Rising", ansonsten den ein oder anderen winzigen Spoiler zu Folgen der ersten Staffel, speziell zu „10.000 Jahre".

Disclaimer: Stargate Atlantis und SG-1 und alle Stargate Charaktere sind Eigentum von MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions und dem SciFi Channel. Diese Fanfiction wurde lediglich zum Spaß geschrieben und nicht um damit Geld zu verdienen.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

McMurdo-Basis

* * *

Jack O'Neill begrüßte sein Gegenüber herzlich. Er kannte Colonel Matheson seit ihrer Ausbildung an der Air Force Akademie. Zwar hatten sie sich zuletzt vor mehr als zehn Jahren zum letzten Mal gesehen, aber ihre Freundschaft war nicht vergessen. 

„Ich war erstaunt, dass du wieder in den aktiven Dienst zurück gekehrt bist, nachdem das mit Charlie passiert ist." Der vorzeitig ergraute Colonel sah ihn verlegen an, während sie langsam den Helikopterlandeplatz verließen und auf die nüchternen Bauten von McMurdo zugingen. „Tut mir leid."

„Schon gut!" O'Neill verzog keine Miene. Auch wenn er nie vergessen würde, unter welchen Umständen sein Sohn ums Leben gekommen war, so schmerzte der Verlust inzwischen anders. Seit damals hatte er eine Menge gesehen und den verschiedenen Formen des Todes mehrfach ins Auge gesehen. „Es hat mir geholfen, meine Schuldgefühle zu überwinden."

„Und du warst auch noch in anderer Hinsicht erfolgreich." Matheson deutete auf die Rangabzeichen, froh das Thema wechseln zu können, denn er hatte schon gemerkt, dass Jack dieses spezielle unangenehm war. „Du hast es zum General gebracht, alle Achtung. Auch wenn ich mir das bei dir niemals so richtig vorstellen konnte." Er lachte leise. „Wir haben uns als junge Männer geschworen, so lange wie möglich im aktiven Dienst zu bleiben. Allerdings habe ich es viel früher geschafft, hinter einem Schreibtisch zu landen als du." Die Miene Mathesons wurde kurz dunkel. „Mir hat Alisons Krebstod das Genick gebrochen. Als ich aus der Entziehung kam, trug man mir an, entweder den Dienst zu quittieren oder nach McMurdo zu gehen."

O'Neill erinnerte sich dunkel von schwerwiegenden Fehlentscheidungen seines alten Freundes gehört zu haben, die zum Tod einen jungen Piloten und seiner Passagiere geführt hatten und nickte nur.

Es war nicht gut, all zu lange in alten Wunden zu bohren.

Sie betraten eines der funktionalen Gebäude, froh darüber, endlich wieder in der Wärme zu sein. Jack zog den Reißverschluss seiner Jacke ein Stück hinunter.

„Inzwischen habe ich mich daran gewöhnt, die Basis zu leiten.", sprach Matheson weiter. „Ich habe sogar Spaß daran gefunden. Die Jungs sind zwar am Anfang schwierig, wenn sie hier hin kommen, aber sie kapieren schnell, dass ich kein scharfer Hund bin und sie besser als jeder andere Kommandant verstehen kann. Wenn sie begriffen haben, wie es hier läuft, dann kommen wir gut miteinander aus." Er seufzte. „Bei manchen verstehe ich nicht mal, warum sie sich ihre Karriere unbedingt versauen mussten."

Jack grinste in sich hinein. Er erinnerte sich gut daran, warum ihm selbst mehrfach mit McMurdo gedroht worden war. Auch noch in den letzten Jahren. „Oh, das geht schneller du denkst. Ein falsches Wort an er falschen Stelle, eine Befehlsverweigerung und..."

Er musterte aufmerksam einen jungen Mann in Trainingskleidung, der aus einer Tür – offensichtlich dem Fitnessraum - getreten war, aber durch die wild abstehenden Haare eher so wirkte, als sei er frisch aus dem Bett gestiegen. Für einen Moment trafen sich ihre Augen, dann wich der Jüngere dem Blick aus, grüßte kurz „Colonel ... General..." und machte sich schnellen Schrittes davon.

Kaum war er hinter einer Ecke verschwunden, seufzte Matheson: „Das war Major Sheppard. Er ist der beste Pilot den ich je in meiner Laufbahn gesehen habe und, aber hat sich seine Karriere durch eine mehr als dämliche Aktion versaut."

„Womit denn?" fragte Jack O'Neill neugierig. Auch wenn ihre Begegnung nur kurz gewesen war, so hatte der Dunkelhaarige sein Interesse geweckt. In den vielen Jahren seines Dienstes hatte er nur wenige Männer gesehen, die dieses besondere Feuer in ihren Augen besaßen: Abenteuerlust mit Umsicht, einen guten Schuss Neugier und Risikobereitschaft. Vielleicht war er für das Stargate-Programm brauchbar. Sie hatten immer Bedarf an neuen Leuten in Cheyenne Mountain, die ohne Zögern bereit waren, dem Unbekannten ins Auge zu sehen und dabei ruhig zu bleiben.

Mathesons Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken „Sheppard war in Afghanistan stationiert. Gegen einen direkten Befehl flog er zurück hinter die feindlichen Linien, um drei Kameraden zu retten."

„Hat er es geschafft?" Jack strahlte innerlich. Wir lassen niemanden zurück, war auch seine Devise. Dieser Major wurde ihm immer sympathischer.

„Ich weiß es nicht." Matheson zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das habe ich weder aus den Akten noch von ihm selbst erfahren. Er spricht nicht darüber. Ebenso wenig wie über den Rest seiner Vergangenheit, auch wenn er ansonsten sehr umgänglich ist."

Dann war es wirklich an der Zeit, sich den Burschen genauer an zu sehen. „Er soll mich zur Antarctica-Basis fliegen, wenn du ihn nicht anderweitig eingeplant hast."

„Kein Problem." Matheson grinste, weil er das Funkeln in den Augen seines alten Freundes gesehen hatte. „Ich leite das in die Wege. Die Dienstpläne sind hier schnell umgestellt."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John Sheppard nippte an seinem Kaffee und erhob sich dann mit einem Blick auf seine Uhr. „Tut mir leid Devny, die Partie müssen wir später fortsetzen." Noch einmal blickte er auf das Schachbrett, als wolle er sich die Position der Figuren genau einprägen.

Sein Kamerad lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte die Hände im Nacken. „Ich dachte, du müsstest erst heute Nachmittag los?" Er gähnte.

„Es gab eine überraschende Änderung der Dienstpläne. Anstatt Patrouille zu fliegen soll ich nun jemanden zur Forschungsstation bringen."

„Was hast du diesmal für eine Fuhre? Wieder so ein paar abgedrehte Wissenschaftler? Mir graust es noch, wenn ich an den letzten denke. Nicht nur, dass er sich an meinen Riegeln bedient hat, er redete auch noch wie ein Wasserfall, und ich habe nicht mal ein Viertel von dem verstanden, was er mir sagen wollte."

„Nein, diesmal transportiere ich ein hohes Tier aus der Luftwaffe. Brigadier-General Jack O'Neill!"

„Ich erinnere mich an den. Der ist schon den ganzen Vormittag beim Colonel. Scheinbar kennen die sich von früher. Na, das ist ja wirklich mal eine Abwechslung nach den ganzen Eierköpfen."

„Ja, da hast du recht!" John grinste schief. In der letzten Zeit konnten die auf McMurdo Stationierten nicht klagen. Seit diese geheime Forschungseinrichtung nur etwa eine halbe Stunde Flugzeit von der Basis eingerichtet worden war, hatten sie etwas mehr zu tun. Neben den ereignislosen Patrouillenflügen transportieren sie technisches Gerät, Vorräte und schließlich auch Wissenschaftler dort hinaus. Devny erzählte mit Genuss von seinen Erlebnissen, und auch John dachte mit Grauen an einen seiner Passagiere zurück, dem schon schlecht geworden war, als sie noch nicht vom Boden abgehoben hatten, weil ihn allein die Vorstellung von Fliegen schon Übelkeit verursachte.

Unter den Soldaten kursierten die wildesten Gerüchte was wohl unter dem Eis der Antarktis stecken mochte. Mit Interesse hatte er von den Gerüchten über eine Schlacht über Antarctica gehört, von einem abgestürzten Alienraumschiff, einem Jahrtausende alten Stützpunkt einer fremden Rasse, oder einfach nur streng geheimen Forschungen, die mit der Erschließung der Bodenschätze des Kontinents zu tun hatten aber genaueres wusste niemand. Das Projekt unterlag der höchsten Sicherheitsstufe und mehr als die Baracken um die Kuppel mitten im Schnee hatte keiner der Piloten jemals zu sehen bekommen und würde vermutlich auch nicht mehr sehen. Schon oft hatte er die Ohren gespitzt, um Gesprächsbrocken zu erhaschen oder einen Seitenblick auf die Unterlagen seiner Passagiere riskiert, aber bisher war beides nicht besonders ergiebig gewesen. Auch heute würde sich daran wohl nichts ändern.

Doch nun war es müßig, sich Gedanken darüber zu machen.

Er musste los, um den Helikopter anzuwerfen.

„Bis später Devny!"

„Okay, dann viel Spaß und halt die Ohren steif, Windhund!"

John verließ den Aufenthaltsraum und eilte zu seinem Helikopter. Während er die nötigen Vorbereitungen traf, schweiften seine Gedanken wieder ab. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er einen höherrangigen Militär durch die Gegend flog, aber diesmal hatte er im Gefühl, dass es anders sein würde.

Dieser General war kein Schreibtischhengst, er hatte mit Sicherheit bis vor kurzem im aktiven Dienst gestanden, denn John war aufgefallen, dass er die Basis mit wachem Blick gemustert und sich jedes Detail eingeprägt hatte. Für einen kurzen Moment hatten sich ihre Augen getroffen. Und John konnte sich des Eindrucks nicht erwehren, dass das Interesse dieses Jack O'Neill an ihm erwacht war. Kurz danach hatte er nämlich den Einsatzbefehl erhalten, den General zur Forschungseinrichtung zu bringen.

Das gefiel ihm nicht, denn bisher hatte zu viel Interesse an seiner Person immer Ärger mit sich gebracht. John verdrehte dann die Augen. Er musste das Schicksal mit solchen Gedanken ja nicht unbedingt provozieren.

Dann bemerkte er wie Colonel Matheson, der Kommandant von McMurdo, und sein Gast in sein Blickfeld traten. Der General verabschiedete sich und steuerte dann zielstrebig auf den Helikopter zu. John setzte sein unverfänglichstes Pokerface auf.

* * *

Auf dem Weg nach Antarctica, nach dem Drohnenangriff

* * *

Jack O'Neill blickte aus dem Fenster des Helikopters und hing seinen Gedanken nach, während unter ihm der Schnee der Antarktis dahin zog. Erst vor ein paar Minuten waren sie dem Angriff der Antiker-Drohne entkommen und noch immer fühlte er, wie das Adrenalin durch seine Adern pochte. Erlebnisse wie diese ließen ihn den aktiven Dienst wirklich vermissen. 

Matheson hatte nicht gelogen. Sheppard war ein außergewöhnlicher Pilot und O'Neill glaubte seiner Aussage alles fliegen zu können, was man ihm nennen würde. Der Major gefiel ihm auch in anderer Hinsicht. Er besaß den Instinkt und die Ruhe in Gefahrensituationen, die ihn für das Stargate-Programm geradezu prädestinierten.

Ein Lächeln spielte um Jacks Mundwinkel, als er in seinen Überlegungen sogar noch weiter ging: SG-1 war schließlich immer noch ohne einen vierten Mann. Vielleicht hatte er mit John Sheppard einen Ersatz gefunden. Daniel, Sam und Teal'C mussten ihn vielleicht noch ein wenig zurechtstutzen, aber seinen ehemaligen Teamkameraden dabei zuzusehen würde ihm vermutlich sehr viel Spaß machen.

Er verwarf den Gedanken nicht, sondern beschloss Sheppard auf die Probe zu stellen. Entgegen der üblichen Gepflogenheiten würde er den jungen Mann nicht an der Oberfläche zurücklassen, sondern mit nach unten in den Stützpunkt nehmen. Dann würde sich zeigen, wie aufgeschlossen Sheppard gegenüber Dingen sein würde, die er in seinem bisherigen Leben nur für Science Fiction gehalten hatte. Und auch wie neugierig er auf sie reagieren würde.

„Wir haben die Antarctica-Basis erreicht, Sir.", meldete Sheppard, nachdem er sich mit der Bodenstation ausgetauscht hatte. Er landete den Helikopter auf dem Helipad und schaltete Rotor und Maschinen ab.

Jack löste die Gurte und bemerkte, dass das Bodenpersonal auf sie zukam. Der Helikopter war in guten Händen, also brauchte man sie jetzt beide nicht mehr hier. Der General wartete, bis sein Pilot Helm und Sonnenbrille abgenommen hatte.

„Begleiten sie mich, Major Sheppard." Für einen kurzen Moment wirkte Sheppard überrascht, dann traten Neugier und Wissensdurst in seine Augen. „Ja, Sir."

War das schon alles?

Jack schmunzelte, als er aus dem Helikopter kletterte und die Kuppel betrat. Er wartete gespannt, wann ihn der Major auf eine bestimmte Sache aufmerksam machen würde. Doch der ließ sich Zeit. Erst als der Fahrstuhl die Hälfte des Weges nach unten zurück gelegt hatte, warf er einen vorsichtigen Seitenblick auf Jack und erklärte„Sir, eigentlich habe ich nicht die nötige Sicherheitsberechtigung, hier zu sein."

Herrlich. Sheppard hatte genau den richtigen Moment abgewartet. Und so war es Jack ein besonderer Genuss ihn noch einen Moment zappeln zu lassen und dann zu antworten: „Jetzt haben sie die nötige Berechtigung."

„Danke, Sir!" erwiderte der Jüngere knapp und beherrscht, aber die lebhaften Augen sprachen Bände.


	2. Der Kontrollstuhl

Antarctica-Basis

* * *

„Nicht Major, bitte..." 

Doch John war nicht aufzuhalten. Was konnte denn schon passieren, wenn er sich auf diesen merkwürdigen Stuhl setzte. „Ach kommen sie, wie groß ist die Chance, dass ich das gleiche Gen wie diese Leute habe?"

Nach der Unterhaltung mit dem schottischen Mediziner war er um so neugieriger geworden. Dieses Gerede von Sternentoren, außerirdischen Bedrohungen und einem Volk, dass vor den Menschen auf dieser Welt existiert hatte klang wie Science Fiction. Der Raum, dieser Stuhm erinnerte ihn Kulissen aus Filmen wie Star Wars oder Alien, doch ein fühlbarer Beweis für die Wahrheit der Behauptungen seines Gegenüber war das noch nicht.

In dem Moment, in dem seine Handflächen die gallertartigen Ausläufer der Stuhllehnen berührten wurde er eines besseren belehrt. Der Stuhl erwachte mit einem lauten Summen zum Leben. Während sich die Lehne nach hinten senkte und ihn in eine halb liegende Position zwang, wurden seine Füße vom Boden gehoben. Um ihn herum war helles aber angenehmes Licht, doch was ihn wirklich irritierte war das leichte Vibrieren, dass in jede Faser seines Körpers drang. „Ziemlich gering!"

Gelähmt von der mehr als überraschenden Reaktion des Stuhls verkrampfte sich John und wagte es nicht einmal, den kleinen Finger zu bewegen. In den Augenwinkeln bemerkte er, wie der Schotte einen Moment brauchte um den Schock zu überwinden, erwachte er zu hektischer Aktivität. „Nicht bewegen!" rief er Sheppard zu und verschwand dann aus seinem Sichtfeld. „Dr. Weir."

War das nicht die Leiterin dieser Forschungseinrichtung?

Das würde vermutlich höllischen Ärger geben. Und einen weiteren dunklen Eintrag in seiner Akte. Vielleicht sogar die unehrenhafte Entlassung aus der Armee. Und was bleib ihm dann außer langweiligen Dienst als Zivilpilot?

Was hatte ihn bloß geritten, sich in diesen Stuhl zu setzen? Die Neugier, ob das, was dieser Beckett erzählt hatte, wirklich stimmte? Übermut? Abenteuerlust?

Das war jetzt auch egal. Er hatte sich selbst in die Scheiße geritten und musste sehen, wie er das am besten hinbog. Erst einmal musste er schnellstmöglich von diesem Ding runter kommen.

Seine Augen schweiften unsicher durch den Raum. Zwar hatte der vorher schon fremdartig gewirkt, jetzt war ihm, als könne er mit jeder Sekunde mehr Details auf und hinter den Panelen sehen. Sprach da jemand mit ihm? Und warum hatte er das Gefühl, dass dieser Kontrollstuhl weit mehr Möglichkeiten bot als die, die Beckett erwähnt hatte Fremdartig klingende Worte in einer unbekannten Sprache huschten durch seinen Geist. Sie schienen direkt an ihn gerichtet zu sein.

Doch gerade, als John sich auf das was in ihm vorging zu konzentrieren versuchte, hörte er eilige Schritte. Mehrere Personen kamen auf ihn zu, doch nur O'Neill trat in sein Blickfeld. „Ich sagte doch, sie sollen nichts anfassen."

Verärgerung und etwas anderes zeichnete sich im Gesicht des Generals ab. Verständnis und Wissen über das, was vorgefallen war?

John war so perplex, dass ihm keine bessere Entgegnung einfiel als „Ich...ich habe mich doch nur hingesetzt." Nicht so gut. Das war eine ziemliche lahme Entschuldigung. Langsam wurde es peinlich. Wie kam er also von dem Ding jetzt wieder runter? Ehe er sich darüber Gedanken machten konnte, wurde er von der anderen Seite angesprochen Ein etwas untersetzt wirkender Mann trat an ihn heran und bedeutete mit hektischen Gesten „Major, stellen sie sich bitte unsere Position im Sonnensystem vor."

Was wollte der Kerl von ihm? Das wusste doch jedes Kind, das sich nur ein bisschen für Astronomie interessierte. Noch während der Mann sprach, entstand in Johns Kopf ein Bild des Gewünschten.

Und nicht nur dort. Über ihm entstand eine blau leuchtende Projektion, ähnlich einem Hologramm. Die mit merkwürdigen Buchstaben bezeichneten Planeten kreisten auf ihren vertrauten Bahnen.

Der Major zuckte mit den Augenbrauen und starrte nach oben. Das war der Stuhl? Cool – jetzt steckte er wirklich mitten in einem Science-Fiction Szenario „War ich das?"

Als ihm niemand antwortete hob er den Kopf. O'Neill hatte eine undurchschaubare Miene aufgesetzt, während der Wissenschaftler unverhohlenen Neid zeigte. Beckett und ein ihm unbekannter Brillenträger waren auf ihre Weise erstaunt. Doch am Meisten verwirrte ihn die Reaktion der zierlichen dunkelhaarigen Frau, die ohne Zweifel Dr. Weir sein musste. Anstatt empört und wütend zu sein, zeigte sie sich mehr als begeistert.

Was hatte das jetzt schon wieder zu bedeuten? Träumte er, befand er sich im falschen Film oder ...

John setzte ein schiefes Grinsen auf. Nun, da er erste Schrecken überwunden war, erinnerte er sich auch, wie er endlich von diesem Stuhl kam. Er nahm die Hände von den Lehnen des Sessels. Die Projektion über ihm erlosch und der Stuhl fuhr in seine Ausgangsposition zurück. Diesmal achtete der Major beim Aufstehen genau darauf, dass er den Stuhl nicht mehr berührte. Er hatte ohnehin schon zu viel Aufmerksamkeit erregt – nicht nur bei den Leuten, die um ihn herum standen. Warum hatte er nur das Gefühl, dass in der Halle draußen alle ihre Arbeit eingestellt hatten?

„General O' Neill können sie Major Sheppard einen Moment Dr. Beckett überlassen?", fragte Dr. Weir in die entstandene Stille.

„Aber natürlich. Das ist kein Problem." O'Neill warf Sheppard durchdringenden aber undeutbaren Blick zu. „Major sie haben die Anweisung gehört."

„Ja das habe ich, Sir." John nickte und trat zu dem Mediziner, der ihn immer noch mit unverhohlener Bewunderung ansah. Das war besser, als sich der Musterung der anderen auszusetzen. „Ich benötige etwas Blut und noch einige weitere medizinische Daten von ihnen", erklärte der Schotte. „Auch wenn klar ersichtlich ist, dass sie das Antiker-Gen besitzen."

* * *

Noch etwas anderes hatte sich verändert. Tief in den Eingeweiden Antarcticas und unbemerkt von seinen neuen Bewohnern und Erforschern waren seit zehntausend Jahren ruhende Routinen zum Leben erwacht. 

// zielobjekt erfüllt primäre voraussetzungen //

// aktivierung der notwendigen bereiche ist erfolgt //

// zugriffsbefugnisse wurden angepasst und erweitert //

// vorgang vollständig abgeschlossen //

Ein Wissenschaftler namens Janus hatte sie ohne Kenntnis des hohen Rates dort eingefügt, um einen erneuten Fehlschlag und eine Katastrophe zu verhindern. Die biologischen Daten eines Toten wurden zum Schlüssel für die Aktivierung von schlummernden Fähigkeiten in einem lebenden Menschen, der noch nicht einmal wusste, wer er eigentlich war. Zusammen mit den Manipulationen in einer vergessenen Stadt, weit entfernt von diesem Ort, würde sie diesmal den Erhalt des Vermächtnisses der Antiker sichern.

Ein Stein war ins Rollen gebracht worden - und ein Kreis begann sich seiner Vollendlung zu nähern.


	3. Die Entscheidung

**McMurdo Basis, eine Viertelstunde später**

* * *

Colonel Matheson betrat die Funk- und Radarzentrale der Basis. Der mit Geräten vollgestopfte Raum war von einem beständigen Summen und Piepen erfüllt. Er beneidete die Männer und Frauen nicht, die hier ihre Dienstzeit verbringen mussten. Ihn würde das verrückt machen. Eigentlich wollte er sich nur nach dem Stand der Dinge erkundigen, nachdem ihn die beunruhigenden Nachricht erreicht hatte, dass der Helikopter von Sheppard und O'Neill beinahe von einem unbekannten Objekt vom Himmel geholt worden war. Zwar hatte die Antarctica Basis bereits durchgegeben, dass der General und sein Pilot wohlbehalten angekommen waren, aber einen genaueren Bericht hatte er noch nicht erhalten. Und das war eigentlich nicht üblich. 

„Hat sich Major Sheppard inzwischen gemeldet?"

Einer der Funktechniker drehte sich zu ihm hin. „Nein Sir, aber ich erhalte gerade eine Nachricht. Man bittet sie um die schnellstmögliche Übermittlung der Akte von Major Sheppard."

„Von wem stammt die Anfrage?" Matheson runzelte die Stirn.

„Brigadier-General O'Neill und Dr. Weir, Sir!"

Das Gesicht des Colonels verfinsterte sich noch mehr. „Ich kümmere mich darum, danke Wilkes."

Er schüttelte den Kopf, während er den Raum wieder verließ und fluchte leise. Himmel, in was hatte sich Sheppard da reingeritten? War der Mann durch seine Erfahrungen in Afghanistan nicht klug geworden? Er hatte ihn eigentlich für reifer gehalten, aber offensichtlich hatte Vernunft nicht sehr viel mit Intelligenz zu tun.  
Auf der anderen Seite hatte er seinen alten Freund mehr oder weniger auf Sheppard aufmerksam gemacht, weil er es für eine Schande gehalten hatte, dass ein solches Fliegerass auf McMurdo verkümmerte. Dementsprechend konnte er sich denken, dass O'Neill irgend etwas in die Wege geleitet hatte, um den Major genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen.

Matheson betrat sein Büro und aktivierte den Laptop. Seufzend gab er seine Passwörter ein. Viel hatte sich trotz der modernen Technik nicht verändert. In seiner Jugend hatte man noch Lochkarten benutzt, deren Verwendung genauso umständlich war, wie das hier. Wenigstens wusste er inzwischen, wie er die wichtigsten Programme bedienen konnte, aber wie sie funktionierten, das blieb ihm ein Rätsel. Während er die Datei mit den Personaldaten Sheppards öffnete und die Einträge noch einmal überflog legte er nachdenklich die Stirn in Falten.

Jacks Interesse leuchte ihm ein, nicht aber das von Dr. Weir. Was zur Hölle war in Sheppard gefahren? Sonst hatte der Pilot doch nicht an die große Glocke gehängt, dass er neben dem Flugtalent noch andere beachtenswerte Fähigkeiten besaß. An so etwas wie den Mensa Test hatte Matheson noch nicht einmal zu denken gewagt. Oder bereute es der Major jetzt plötzlich, keine wissenschaftliche Karriere eingeschlagen zu haben?

Wie dem auch war ... er würde es vielleicht erfahren. Auch wenn er einige Informationen erhalten hatte, so wusste er doch nicht im Einzelnen, was unter dem Eis der Antarktis vor sich ging.

Mit einem weiteren Seufzer schloss er die Datei und klickte auf „Senden", gab die Adresse von Dr. Weir ein und aktivierte eine sichere Leitung. Dann ließ den Dingen ihren Lauf. Ändern konnte er daran wohl nichts mehr.

* * *

**Antarctica-Basis**

* * *

John ließ die Blutabnahme ruhig über sich ergehen. Er hatte in seiner Dienstzeit weit schlimmeres mitgemacht als den Stich mit einer kleinen Nadel in seinem Arm. Nun drückte er den Tupfer gegen die Einstichstelle, um einen Bluterguss zu vermeiden, und wartete geduldig auf den Doktor auch wenn er zu frösteln begann. Hoffentlich konnte er bald wieder seine Fliegerjacke anziehen, denn die arktischen Temperaturen erlaubten es nicht unbedingt, nur im Hemd herum zu laufen. 

Um sich abzulenken, sah er sich um, aber da gab es außer einer Vielzahl unbekannter Geräte nicht viel. Becketts sogenanntes Labor bestand aus einer Nische, gleich neben einem abgetrennten, ins Eis geschmolzenen Raum. Wenigstens trennten Stellwände den Bereich vom Rest der Halle ab, so dass er hier wenigstens vor den neugierigen Blicken der Anwesenden geschützt war.

Glücklicherweise.

John verdrehte die Augen, als er daran dachte, dass der Weg zum Labor einem Spießrutenlauf geglichen hatte. Offensichtlich hatten die meisten mitbekommen, was er angestellt hatte, doch was war so besonderes daran? Hatte Beckett nicht selbst gesagt, dass es noch andere Träger dieses seltsamen Gens gab, die das gleiche fertig bringen konnten wie er? Warum also diese Gafferei und Tuschelei?

Der Schotte kam zu ihm zurück und klebte ein Pflaster über die Wunde. „Danke Doc." John beugte sich vor und fragte verschwörerisch. „Sagen sie, was ist hier eigentlich los? Wenn auch andere den Kontrollstuhl aktivieren konnten, warum waren die Anderen hier so überrascht?"

„Wissen sie Major..." Der Schotte hielt einen Moment inne. „... sie sind der erste, bei dem es unmittelbar passierte. Alle anderen, die bisher auf dem Stuhl saßen, mussten sich erst darauf konzentrieren ihn zu aktivieren. Bei ihnen geschah es einfach so. Das ist das Besondere an ihnen, und deshalb war auch ich so verblüfft."

„Ach so." Sheppard zog eine Augenbraue hoch und angelte nach seiner Fliegerjacke. „Das ist alles?"

„Aber es ist mehr als genug!" erklang eine Stimme von der Seite. Dr. Weir stand am Eingang und lächelte ihn unverbindlich an. „Ich würde gerne mit ihnen reden. Würden sie mich bitte begleiten."

„Selbstverständlich Ma'am." Was blieb John anderes übrig als mitzuspielen. Er streifte beim Gehen die Jacke wieder über.

* * *

„... und das ist das Ziel unserer Expedition: Atlantis." Dr. Elisabeth Weir machte eine Pause, nachdem sie ihre Erläuterungen ausgeführt hatte und beendete sie mit einer Frage: „Und deshalb, Major Sheppard, würde ich mich sehr freuen, wenn sie uns auf diese Mission begleiten würden. Sie wären eine unschätzbare Hilfe."

John holte tief Luft, als sie ihn erwartungsvoll ansah. Sein Kopf schwirrte. Er wusste, dass er nun zu einem Geheimnisträger geworden war, den man nicht mehr so einfach gehen lassen würde. Es verstand sich von selbst, dass er darüber schweigen musste, aber würde das dem General und der Diplomatin reichen?

Noch vor einer Stunde hätte ihre Berichte für die Erfindung von Science Fiction Autoren gehalten: Reisen durch Sternentore und Wurmlöcher auf fremde Planeten; schlangenähnliche Kreaturen, die Menschen befielen und kontrollierten ... das erinnerte ihn alles an Romane von Brian Lumley, die er einmal gelesen hatte.

Aber diese Berichte waren Realität. Genauso wie die Weltraumschlacht über Antarctica. Der Stützpunkt mit dem Stuhl, der schon existiert hatte, bevor der erste Mensch überhaupt auf zwei Beinen gelaufen war und andere Vermächtnisse einer uralten Rasse.

Das Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, doch er ließ sich seine Aufregung nicht anmerken. Diese Frau bot ihm an, durch ein Sternentor zu einem Mythos zu reisen. Nach Atlantis, der versunkenen Stadt aus den Berichten Platons, die man überall auf der Erde vermutet hatte, nur nicht in einer fernen Galaxis. Und das alles nur, weil er ein mutiertes Gen besaß, dass in ihm so stärker ausgeprägt war als in den anderen bekannten Trägern. Für einen Moment kam sich John wie der verlorene Prinz eines untergegangenen Volkes aus einem Märchen vor.

Doch zum Lachen war ihm nicht zumute. Etwas in ihm sträubte sich, so einfach „Ja" zu schreien, denn O'Neill und der Doktor schienen gemeinsam beschlossen zu haben, sein Leben umzukrempeln und auf den Kopf zu stellen. Auch wenn sich alles in ihm danach sehnte, dem Vorschlag zuzustimmen, so wollte er es ihnen doch nicht so einfach machen. Er war schließlich kein hungriger Karpfen, der sich so leicht angeln ließ. So straffte er seinen Rücken und räusperte sich. „Ich möchte mir das noch genau überlegen, wenn es ihnen recht ist, Ma'am.", sagte er entschieden und behielt sie dabei genau in den Augen.

„In Ordnung Major. Ich akzeptiere ihre Antwort, aber ich brauche die Entscheidung bis spätestens morgen Mittag." Ihr Gesichtsausdruck blieb unverbindlich und nichts verriet, was sie über diese Antwort dachte, aber er wusste, dass sie noch nicht aufgegeben hatte. Diplomaten hatten die unangenehme Eigenart sich auf anderen Mitteln und Wegen das zu verschaffen, was sie haben wollten. „General O'Neill benötigt sie erst in einer Stunde, sagte er mir. Nutzen sie die Gelegenheit, um einige meiner Expeditionsteilnehmer kennen zu lernen. Ich muss mich jetzt allerdings verabschieden."

Dr. Weir erhob sich und streckte die Hand aus. John tat es ihr aus Höflichkeit gleich und erwiderte den Händedruck, aber er blieb im Raum zurück und lehnte sich an den Tisch. Nachdenklich nagte er an der Unterlippe. Konnte er überhaupt noch „Nein" sagten? Steckte er nicht schon viel zu tief drinnen? McMurdo war vielleicht geruhsam, aber auf Dauer nicht der Ort, der ihn herausfordern würde. Diese Expedition schon, auch wenn das neue Vorgesetzte und neuen Ärger bedeuten konnte.

War es ihm das wert? Ein Teil von ihm sagte ja, der andere sträubte sich noch immer, und so beschloss John dem Rat der Diplomatin zu folgen und sich noch einmal hier unten umzusehen. Denn hier unten würde er definitiv zum letzten Mal sein.

* * *

**Zurück auf der McMurdo-Basis**

* * *

Jack O'Neill tippte mit seinen Fingern ungeduldig auf die Helikopter Tür. In weniger als fünf Minuten hatten sie Mc Murdo erreicht, und Sheppard hatte ihm noch immer keine Antwort gegeben. 

Die Spannung im Cockpit stieg immer mehr. Seit dem Start hatten sie kein Wort mehr miteinander gesprochen, der Pilot schien das Erlebte noch einmal Revue passieren zu lassen. Genau so, wie es Jack den Flug über getan hatte. Einerseits bedauerte er, dass sich diese überraschende Wendung ergeben hatte, andererseits gönnte er Dr. Weir diesen unverhofften Glücktreffer. Mit den Fähigkeiten, die der junge Mann neben ihm an den Tag gelegt hatte, würde er eine Bereicherung für die Expedition sein. Und der General dachte dabei nicht nur an das ATA-Gen. Colonel-Marshal Sumner war zwar ein ausgezeichneter Militär und würde die Expeditionsteilnehmer ohne Zweifel bestmöglich schützen, aber ihm fehlten ein paar Eigenschaften, die Sheppard in der kurzen Zeit, die sie sich kannten, bereits an den Tag gelegt hatte. Freundlichkeit und Charme, der es ihm ermöglichte, ungezwungen mit de Wissenschaftlern umzugehen. Ob er wirklich verstand, was man ihm erklärt hatte, stand auf einem anderen Blatt, aber der Major hatte es ihnen zumindest vorheucheln können.

Und es würde Sheppard vielleicht helfen, seinen Karriereknick zu überwinden, wenn er sich am Riemen riss, denn außergewöhnliche Umstände formten außergewöhnliche Männer. Die Arbeit auf anderen Planeten hatten so manchen verändert, der in den letzten acht Jahren in das Stargate-Programm eingestiegen war. Einschließlich eines Jack O'Neill. _Nun sag doch schon endlich „Ja". Bist du wirklich so dumm, dieses Angebot auszuschlagen?_

Schade, dass er nicht n den Gesichtszügen des jungen Mannes lesen konnte, da Helm und Sonnenbrille die interessanten Teile seines Gesichts verdeckten.

Die Basis meldete sich. Sheppard gab die nötigen Informationen durch und ging in den Landeanflug über.

Dann endlich kam die erlösende Antwort: „Was diese Sache angeht, Sir..."

„Was ist damit." Jack beschloss etwas ruppig zu klingen. „Sie haben nicht mehr viel Zeit Major. Was ist nun damit."

John Sheppard drehte kurz den Kopf in seine Richtung. „Ich nehme das Angebot von Dr. Weir an, Sir."

„Gut!" Der General grinste in sich hinein. „Ich habe auch nichts anderes von ihnen erwartet, Sheppard. Sie hätten es nur nicht so spannend machen müssen." Auch wenn ihm noch einige weitere spitze Bemerkungen auf der Zunge lagen, verzichtete er darauf, sie zu sagen. „Wie lange brauchen sie, um ihre Sachen zu packen?"

„Zu packen? Ich verstehe nicht, Sir."

„Sie müssen verstehen, dass ich sie nach allem, was sie da unten gesehen und angestellt haben, nicht hier lassen kann, Major. Sie werden mich in die Staaten zurück begleiten, denn es gibt noch einiges für sie zu tun. In drei Stunden wird man mich abholen, bis da hin erwarte ich, dass sie fertig sind."

„Ja, Sir."

* * *

„Du nimmst ihn gleich mit?" Matheson musste sich erst einmal setzen und schluckte tief. „Nachdem Dr. Weir und du seine Akte angefordert haben, dachte ich Gott weiß was er angestellt hätte."

In O'Neills Gesicht zuckte es amüsiert. „Er hat."

„Was? Wie?"

„Sagen wir so: Er hat sich auf einem Stuhl niedergelassen, auf dem er eigentlich nichts zu suchen gehabt hätte."

Matheson holte tief Luft. „Jetzt verstehe ich gar nichts mehr. Er war unten? In der Forschungseinrichtung unter dem Eis? Dir ist klar, dass er eigentlich keine Zugangsberechtigung hatte?"

„Das hat er mir rechtzeitig gesagt. Ich habe sie ihm gegeben."

„Du machst Scherze." Matheson runzelte die Stirn. Wollte ihn sein alter Freund etwa ärgern? Aber O'Neills Gesicht blieb weiterhin undeutbar. „Ich hatte dir von ihm erzählt, weil ich es schade fand, dass er hier versauert und hoffte, dass du etwas für ihn geradebiegen könntest, wenn du dich von seinen Fähigkeiten überzeugt hättest, aber jetzt..."

O'Neill machte eine beruhigende Geste. „Dazu hatte ich genug Gelegenheit. Der Junge hat eiskalte Ruhe bewahrt, als uns die Drohne angriff und Flugmanöver durchgeführt, an die ich in dem Moment nicht gedacht hätte. Er ist ein Naturtalent im Fliegen ... und in ein paar anderen Dingen." Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. „Deshalb wird er seine Chance bekommen. Und wenn er klug ist, dann nutzt er sie."

Matheson entspannte sich bei diesen Worten wieder und nickte. Wenn Jack das sagte, dann meinte er es auch so. Schade nur, dass er nicht viel mehr erfahren würde „Was soll ich in die Akte schreiben, wenn ich sie abschließe?"

„Ich habe Major Sheppard angefordert, das wird schon reichen. Um den Rest kümmere ich mich selbst. Kann ich dein Büro kurz für ein paar wichtige Gespräche haben?"

Der Colonel nickte und erhob sich. „Kein Problem!"

Vor der Tür verharrte er nachdenklich und lächelte dann. Für einen Moment erwog er zu den Mannschaftsquartieren zu gehen, entschied sich aber doch dagegen. All zu gerne hätte er gewusst, was Jack mit dem jungen Mann vor hatte, aber vielleicht war es besser, wenn er keine weiteren Details erfuhr. Denn bei aller Freude beneidete er den Jüngeren schon.

* * *

John holte tief Luft und trat an das Fenster. Obwohl seine Uhr bereits eine frühe Abendstunde anzeigte, stand die Sonne noch hoch am Himmel. Jetzt im antarktischen Sommer würde sie auch nicht so schnell untergehen. Das aber würde er nicht mehr erleben. Der Transporthubschrauber war bereits gelandet und wartete nur noch auf den General ... und ihn.

Seltsam, er kannte nicht einmal das Ziel ihrer Reise, aber nach allem, was er an diesem Tag erfahren hatte, konnte es nur ein Ort sein: Cheyenne Mountain. Die Militärbasis, die der General leitete und das best gehütetste Geheimnis der Welt beherbergte.

Und auch über seinen weiteren Weg machte er sich keine Illusionen: Vermutlich würde man ihn noch einmal auf Herz und Nieren abklopfen und genauestens überprüfen. Den freundlichen Gesprächen würden weniger freundliche folgen, und danach erwarteten ihn vermutlich Schulungen und Besprechungen, damit er wie die anderen Expeditionsteilnehmer zumindest ein wenig vorbereitet war.

Selbst bei einem Fehlschlag, selbst wenn die Expedition abgeblasen werden würde – McMurdo würde er nicht mehr wieder sehen. Aus dieser Sache würde er nicht mehr heraus kommen. Der General hatte in diesem Fall vermutlich eigene Pläne mit ihm, und diesen würde er sich nicht so einfach entziehen können.

John seufzte. Es war müßig darauf auch nur einen Gedanken zu verschwenden. Der Versuch, eine Verbindung zu der legendären Stadt aufzubauen würde gelingen, und dann würde er ...

John erinnerte sich mit einem Schaudern, wie er noch einmal zu dem archaisch wirkenden Stuhl zurück gekehrt war, der innerhalb so kurzer Zeit seinen Horizont um eine neue Dimension erweitert und sein Leben mehr als gründlich umgekrempelt hatte. Da niemand anwesend war, hatte er noch einmal die Hand auf die Rückenlehne gelegt und bei der Berührung ein seltsames Kribbeln verspürt. Es war unheimlich gewesen, aber nicht unangenehm. Das waren eher die Worte gewesen, die sich in seinem Geist geformt hatten und nicht aus seinem eigenen Bewusstsein stammten.

_„**Du wirst nach Hause zurückkehren, mein Sohn."**_


	4. Eignungstests

**Titel: Aufbruch in eine neue Welt – Die verborgenen Szenen: Eignungstests**

**Autor: Kris**

**Rating: PG-12**

Inhalt: Gerade bei „Rising"/"Aufbruch in eine neue Welt" gibt es viele Lücken, die es auszufüllen lohnt. Was passierte mit John Sheppard, nachdem er in Antarctia so aufgefallen ist? Hat er wirklich nur brav auf den Aufbruch der Expedition gewartet ohne noch einmal auf Herz und Nieren geprüft zu werden? Und war das wirklich alles, was hinter den Kulissen abgelaufen ist? Die Story beschäftigt sich mit den Tagen zwischen seiner Ankunft im SGC und dem Aufbruch der Expedition nach Atlantis.

Disclaimer: Stargate Atlantis und SG-1 und alle Stargate Charaktere sind Eigentum von MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions und dem SciFi Channel. Diese Fanfiction wurde lediglich zum Spaß geschrieben und nicht um damit Geld zu verdienen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Cheyenne Mountain  
Zehn Tage nach der Rückkehr von General O'Neill aus Antarctica**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Hey Larry, weißt du, wer das ist?", raunte der junge Marine und blickte verstohlen zu einem dunkelhaarigen Mann hinüber, der abseits von den anderen Anwesenden betont lässig auf einem Stuhl saß und konzentriert auf einen Block starrte, nur um dann wieder geschäftig etwas auf das Papier zu kritzeln. Auch wenn der Fremde wie sie alle einen Tarnanzug trug, so war es doch schwer vorstellbar, dass der ihrer Einheit zugeteilt war. Denn das wirr abstehende Haar entsprach weder der militärischen Norm, noch wirkte es sonderlich gekämmt.

Larry grinste. „Ach ja, der Typ. Das soll ein Major von der Air Force sein. Ich habe läuten hören, das er bisher Helikopter geflogen hat. General O' Neill soll ihn von seinem letzten Trip in die Antarktis mitgebracht haben. Und wenn ich mich recht erinnere gibt es da unten nur einen Stützpunkt – Mc Murdo.." Den Namen der Basis betonte der Mann besonders.

„Mann, woher du das alles immer weißt!"

„Der Freund meiner Schwester arbeitet als Pfleger in der Krankenstation und hat ein paar Kumpels unter den Technikern. Auch wenn die Jungs sonst die Klappe halten, sie schwätzen gerne schon mal über das, was nicht geheim ist." Larry rieb sich das Kinn. „Was meinst du, warum ich mich überhaupt für das Programm und die Aufnahmeprüfungen gemeldet habe. Bobby hat mir den Mund wässrig gemacht..."

„Ach so, ich verstehe..." Der junge Marine nickte. Dann runzelte er jedoch die Stirn. „Und was ist an diesem McMurdo- Stützpunkt eigentlich Besonderes, dass du den Namen so betonst?"

Larry kicherte in sich hinein. „Oh, Mann, du bist echt ein Frischling in unserem Job. Hast du wirklich noch nie davon gehört?"

„Nein, warum sollte ich?", kam es erstaunt zurück.

„Dann sollten wir dich schnellstens aufklären. Junge. Du solltest dir wünschen, da niemals zu landen, denn dann kannst du dich gleich begraben lassen", mischte sich ein älterer Glatzkopf in das Gespräch ein. Genüsslich fixierte er den Dunkelhaarigen, der mit dem Schreiben aufgehört hatte. „Mc Murdo ist das Auffangbecken für all diejenigen, die nicht wissen, das es in der Army gewisse Regeln gibt, die man einzuhalten hat. Wer auf diesem Stützpunkt am Arsch der Welt landet ist gerade noch einmal vor dem Kriegsgericht davongekommen."

„Und so jemanden holen die nach Cheyenne Mountain?"

Es wurde für einen Moment so still im Raum, das man ein Blatt Papier hätte fallen hören können. Dann räusperte sich jemand, ein anderer scharrte mit den Stiefeln.

John Sheppard verzog keine Miene, als er den Kopf hob und den Blick des Glatzkopfes einfing. Die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen Anwesenden ignorierte er. Was erwarteten sie von ihm? Dass er aufsprang und den Spötter anbrüllte? Dass er sich hitzköpfig verteidigte, und damit alles noch viel schlimmer machte? Sie in ihren Vorurteilen bestätigte?

Vor fünfzehn Jahren hätte er das vielleicht getan. Damals war er noch so impulsiv gewesen. Jetzt aber lächelte er nur und zuckte mit den Schultern, wohl wissend, dass das die Männer nur noch mehr irritieren und vor allem ärgern würde. Einzig seine Augen blieben kalt und musterten den Glatzkopf ruhig.

‚Ich habe in Afghanistan Männer wie dich sterben oder an dem Tod ihrer Kameraden zerbrechen sehen, nur weil sie nicht einmal über ihren Schatten gesprungen sind und sich hinter ihren Befehlen versteckt habe', dachte er. ‚Ja, auch wenn ich Captain Holland und die anderen nicht habe retten können, so habe ich es doch wenigstens versucht und meinem Gewissen nichts vorzuwerfen.'

Dann holte er tief Luft, senkte seinen Kopf und widmete sich wieder seiner Beschäftigung. Doch er konnte sich nicht mehr auf das Sudoku konzentrieren, das er heute Morgen in der Kantine von Cheyenne Mountain auf einem der Tische gefunden hatte.

Nachdem keiner der Umsitzenden Ansprüche darauf erhoben hatte, hatte er sich des verwaisten Blockes angenommen und sich bisher ganz gut damit ablenken können, nachdem er erst einmal heraus bekommen hatte, worum es eigentlich bei diesem Spiel ging, das wohl seit einiger Zeit in den Staaten die Runde machte, auch wenn die Beschreibungen dieses Blockes in Französisch gehalten waren - einer Sprache, die er leidlich beherrschte.

Der Vorbesitzer schien sich jedenfalls mit dem Lösen der Zahlenreihen wesentlich schwerer getan zu haben als er. Aber ihm wollte das jetzt auch nicht mehr so sehr gelingen. Unwillkürlich schweiften seine Gedanken ab.

Noch vor einer Woche war John Sheppard auf Mc Murdo stationiert gewesen, der amerikanischen Basis vor der Küste der Antarktis, auf der in der Tat diejenigen landeten, die sich Befehlsverweigerung oder Ähnliches geleistet hatten. Mit der Versetzung an den Rand der Welt ersparten sich die meisten Soldaten zwar das Kriegsgericht, aber selbst wenn man nach Jahren wieder die Chance bekam, an einen anderen Ort zu gehen, so war es mit der Karriere doch zu Ende und das Stigma auf dieser Basis gewesen zu sein, hing einem immer nach.

Aber das war ihm egal. Er musste sich wenigsten nicht vor seinem Gewissen rechtfertigen, weil er spürte, dass er für sich richtig gehandelt hatte, als er den direkten Befehl seines Vorgesetzten missachtete und noch einmal hinter die feindlichen Linien geflogen war...

Genug davon.

Ein Ruck ging durch seinen Körper. Er verdrängte die Vergangenheit und wandte sich wieder der Gegenwart zu.

Vor zehn Tagen hatte er anstatt der Wissenschaftler und Techniker einen General der Air Force zu einer streng geheimen Forschungseinrichtung auf dem sechsten Kontinent geflogen und dann durch Leichtsinn und einen gehörigen Schuss Übermut sein Leben auf den Kopf gestellt.

Obwohl - wenn er genauer darüber nachdachte - hatte dieser General O'Neill auch seinen Anteil an den Geschehnissen. Der hatte ihm nämlich die Erlaubnis gegeben, die Forschungseinrichtung zu betreten und sich dort unten alles anzusehen.

Und das war im Nachhinein betrachtet eine mehr als ungewöhnliche Vorgehensweise. Selbst sein beherztes und ruhiges Auftreten während des Drohnenangriffes hätte nicht gerechtfertigt, ihm so weit zu vertrauen. ... Oder war dieser letzte Zwischenfall vielleicht das Zünglein an der Waage gewesen?

John holte tief Luft.

Okay, er mochte Science Fiction und war immer einer der ersten gewesen, die sich die neuen Filme angesehen hatte, aber seit er davon wusste, hatte er schwer daran zu schlucken, dass Dinge, die er bisher für Ausgeburten der Phantasie und Spaß gehalten hatten tatsächlich existierten. Wie war das mit dem sogenannten „Stargate", das es ermöglichte, auf andere Planeten zu reisen, die sich quer in der ganzen Milchstraße verteilten?

Einerseits grauste es ihm vor der Vorstellung, in seine Atome aufgelöst durch ein Wurmloch gesogen zu werden, andererseits war er mehr als neugierig, diese anderen Welten zu sehen, zu Himmeln voller fremden Sternen aufzusehen, ihm unbekannte Völker und Wesen kennen zu lernen oder ...

General O'Neill hatte mit seiner Behauptung ganz recht gehabt - eine solche Chance auszuschlagen wäre bescheuert gewesen.

Und wie in den Filmen gab es weit draußen im All genug Außerirdische, die das Ziel hatten die Erde zu vernichten. Und warum wohl? Weil sich die Menschen weder versklaven lassen wollten, noch bereit waren, das bei Brudervölkern länger zuzulassen. Na ja, wenigstens gab es auch wohlgesonnene Aliens, die die Bewohner der Erde mochten und unterstützten.

Und nicht zuletzt hatten die Antiker, ein uraltes Volk, das wohl auch von hier stammte, Artefakte auf der Erde zurückgelassen, die von unvorstellbarer Macht waren, aber einen bestimmten genetischen Schlüssel verlangten, damit sie überhaupt funktionierten.

Leider besaßen die wenigsten Menschen diesen. Und ausgerechnet er war einer dieser vereinzelten Auserwählten. Das wäre gar nicht erst heraus gekommen, wenn er sich nicht aus purem Übermut in diesen verfluchten Stuhl gesetzt und damit das Schicksal herausgefordert hätte...

Übermut oder Bestimmung?

John Sheppard biss sich auf die Lippen. Nein, er war kein religiöser Mensch, der an das Wirken einer höheren Macht glaubte. Obwohl auf Antarktica Dinge vorgefallen waren, die ihn jetzt immer noch verunsicherten: Dieses Ding, dieser Stuhl, hatte zu ihm gesprochen. Es waren nur wenige Worte gewesen, die er nicht einmal wiederholen konnte. Das hatte er wohl weißlich verschwiegen. Nicht, das ihn noch jemand für verrückt hielt.

Jetzt war es jedoch zu spät, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen.

Er hatte nicht nur das Interesse von General O' Neill geweckt, sondern durch seine Neugier auch das von Dr. Elisabeth Weir, die eine Expedition an einen Ort plante, von dem er bisher nur als Mythos gehört hatte - Atlantis. Und weil diese Stadt voll von der fremdartigen Technologie der Antiker war, brauchten sie ihn.

John erinnerte sich daran, dass er zunächst gezögert hatte, seine Zustimmung zu geben. Jedoch weniger weil er sich von den Enthüllungen überfahren gefühlt hatte, sondern eher aus einer Trotzreaktion heraus.

Johns Lippen zuckten.

Schon damals war ihm irgendwie klar gewesen, dass General O'Neill ihn bewusst in diese Situation manövriert hatte, auch wenn der Mann vielleicht nicht unbedingt mit diesem durchschlagenden Ergebnis gerechnet hatte.

Nachdem er der unmissverständlichen Aufforderung des Älteren nach angemessener Zeit doch nachgegeben hatte, hatte General O'Neill gleich Nägel mit Köpfen gemacht und noch auf McMurdo John Sheppards Versetzung nach Cheyenne Mountain arrangiert, dem wohl geheimsten Stützpunkt der Luftwaffe in den Staaten.

Auf dem Heimflug hatte er erfahren warum dem so war, denn es beherbergte das „Stargate", die Eintrittskarte in die Galaxis.

John wagte nicht weiter zu denken, was das für ihn bedeutete. Schon kurz nach der Ankunft und der Zuweisung eines Quartiers, hatte er sich einem Gespräch mit dem Militärgeheimdienst stellen müssen, das eher einem Verhör glich, und dann eine besondere Verpflichtungserklärung über sein Stillschweigen unterzeichnen müssen, die direkt aus dem Präsidialamt stammte.

Und nun hatte man ihn zu diesem seltsamen„Eignungstest" zitiert. Die Schieß- und Kampfübungen hatte er noch verstanden, da sie zum militärischen Protokoll gehörten, damit man seine Fähigkeiten einschätzen konnte, aber was versteckte sich nun hinter der letzten Prüfung, die für den Mittag angesetzt war und wohl entscheidend sein würde? Worum ging es da?

Nur bei einem war sich John inzwischen sicher: ‚Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass ich hier nicht mehr heraus komme. Selbst wenn die Expedition von Dr. Weir aus irgendwelchen Gründen scheitern sollte, weil sie zum Beispiel nicht die Energie haben, um ihr tolles Wurmloch zu öffnen, wie der Kanadier andeutete ... so weiß ich doch ganz genau, dass ich Mc Murdo so oder so wahrscheinlich nie wieder sehen werde.'

- - - - - -

Die Tür in den kleinen stickigen Raum öffnete sich und brachte einen kühlen Windzug mit hinein, den einer der Techniker vor den Bildschirmen mit einem erleichterten Seufzer quittierte. Colonel Danford, der leitende Ausbilder, der das Geschehen auf den flimmernden Scheiben bisher aufmerksam verfolgt hatte, drehte den Kopf und grüßte kurz, bevor er erklärte: „Ich freue mich über Ihren Besuch, General. SG-18, 22 und 26 haben den Neuen bereits gut eingeheizt. Vier der neuen Teams sind bereits draußen, auch wenn sie SG-26 komplett und Severs wie auch Collins von SG 22 erwischen konnten." Dann wandte er sich wieder den Bildschirmen zu, die verschiedene Bereiche der Lagerhalle zeigten.

O' Neill stellte sich neben ihn und steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen, während er das Geschehen interessiert beobachtete. Der dunkelhäutige Hüne an seiner Seite, Teal'C der Jaffar und wichtiges Mitglied von SG-1 überkreuzte die Arme vor der Brust und musterte ebenfalls die Bildschirme.

„Wie Sie sehen können, Sir, sind nur noch zwei Teams ..."

Für einen Moment wurde es in dem dämmrigen Raum hell, als ein Blitzen über das Bild zuckte. Drei Männer wurden durch bläuliche Entladungen niedergestreckt und blieben reglos auf dem staubigen Boden liegen.

„Tja, dann muss ich mich wohl korrigieren", kommentierte der Ausbildungsleiter die Beobachtung. "Jetzt ist nur noch ein Team im Rennen. Und ich muss sagen, das hätte ich von denen am Allerwenigsten erwartet."

„So?" O'Neill zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Wen meinen Sie, Colonel Danford? Wer sind diese zähen Wunderknaben?"

Der Mann deutete auf einen Bildschirm. „Hier. Es handelt sich um Major Sheppard, Leutnant Karunow und Sergeant Lafayette. Sie sind zum einen nur zu dritt, und zum anderen diejenigen, die bei der Zusammenstellung der Teams übrig blieben, weil niemand die Herren haben wollte.."

„Ach wirklich? Das ist ja interessant." Auch wenn die Stimme des Generals gleichgültig klang, das Strahlen in seinem Gesicht war nicht zu übersehen, als er den schlanken Dunkelhaarigen auf einem der Bildschirme in Augenschein nahm, der gerade etwas mit seinen Kameraden zu besprechen schien. Während der Ältere aufmerksam zuhörte, wirkte der jüngere eher skeptisch und unwillig.

„Der junge Mann respektiert seinen Anführer nicht, O'Neill", warf Teal'C ein. „Wenn der das nicht unter Kontrolle bekommt, werden sie sehr bald scheitern."

Er musterte den ehemaligen Anführer von SG-1 prüfend. „Dir liegt viel am diesem Major Sheppard. Hat das einen ganz bestimmten Grund?"

O'Neill schenkte ihm ein hintergründiges Lächeln. „Ich möchte nicht, das die gute Dr. Weir eine böse Überraschung mit dem Major erlebt, wenn sie ihn mitnimmt. Deshalb lasse ich ihn auf Herz und Nieren prüfen." Und mit einem Seitenblick auf Danford fügte er hinzu: „Manchmal sagt eine Akte nicht alles über einen Mann aus. Die wirklichen Qualitäten lassen sich erst erkennen, wenn man ihn im Einsatz erlebt."

„Da haben sie wohl recht mit ihrer Einschätzung, Sir." Der Colonel wirkte ein wenig verlegen. „Major Sheppards bisherige Leistungen auf dem Schießstand und bei den Kampfübungen entsprechen gutem Durchschnitt. Er hat schnelle Reflexe, mit denen er seine fehlende Stärke ausgleicht, ein gutes Augenmaß, eine sichere Hand und man merkt ihm die langjährige Erfahrung im Feld an. Ein paar Sachen scheinen während seiner Stationierung in McMurdo eingerostet zu sein, aber das ist nichts, was sich nicht mit ein wenig Intensivtraining beheben ließe.

Doch sein Verhalten bei dieser Übung überrascht mich. Von der psychologischen Analyse her habe ich ihn eher für einen eigenwilligen Einzelgänger gehalten, nicht für jemanden, der mit anderen zusammen arbeiten kann. Wenn er jetzt auch noch Lafayette auf seine Seite bekommt, dann denke ich, hat er wirklich das Zeug zum Teamleader."

O'Neill nickte vergnügt. „Danke für den kleinen Überblick Colonel."

Danford grinste. „Sir, wenn ich das anmerken darf, es ist nicht zu übersehen, dass Sie sich für den Mann interessieren und deshalb wollte ich mit meiner Einschätzung auch nicht hinter dem Berg halten."

„Ist schon in Ordnung." Der General winkte ab und starrte interessiert auf den Bildschirm. „Aber nun wollen wir mal sehen, wie es weiter geht. Da, die Jungs setzten sich wieder in Bewegung."

Teal'C warf seinem Freund und ehemaligen Teamleader erneut einen ernsten Blick zu, ehe auch er sich wieder dem Geschehen widmete.


	5. Teamwork

Das Licht fiel einzig durch Luken direkt unterhalb des Daches in die Lagerhalle und tauchte sie dank einiger hochgewachsener Bäume und eines als Raumteiler dienenden Hochregals. in ein Spiel aus Licht und Schatten. Überall standen Kisten jeder Größe und Form herum, teilweise zu wahren Türmen gestapelt, dann wieder völlig allein oder mit Planen verbunden. 

In der Halle herrschte das Chaos - oder eine Ordnung, die allein der Lagermeister und seine Arbeiter kannten. Nun allerdings schien die Halle kein Ort reger Betriebsamkeit zu sein.

Staub flimmerte in den Strahlen der tief stehenden Nachmittagssonne und senkte sich langsam auf Holz, Beton und Plastik. Hier schien keine Menschenseele zu sein - bis zu dem Moment, in dem Metall matt in einem verirrten Sonnenstrahl aufblitzte.

John Sheppard löste sich aus den Schatten einer mehr als doppelt mannshohen Kiste und huschte über den schmalen Gang zwischen zwei nicht gerade besonders Vertrauen erweckend gestapelten Türmen in eine Nische, die gleichermaßen Schutz und Deckung bot.

Das Gesicht des Mannes mit dem eigenwilligen schwarzen Haarschopf wirkte angespannt, während er mit wachsamem Blick und erhobener Waffe die Umgebung sondierte. Nur einmal zuckten seine Augenbrauen.

‚Da also verstecken sie sich! Das konnten die Taliban besser!' Für einem Moment verdüsterte sich seine Miene.

Major John Sheppard verdrängte mit einer unwilligen Kopfbewegung die bitteren Erinnerungen an einen ähnlichen Einsatz in Afghanistan bei dem sie zwei Kameraden und verloren hatten. Er holte tief Luft und ermahnte sich: ‚Es ist nur eine Übung und nicht der Ernstfall.'

Und was für eine! Während seine Waffe nur mit Farbpatronen geladen war, arbeiteten seine Gegner mit sogenannten ZATs, die ihn durch Energieentladungen in das Land der Träume schicken konnten. Und dem so lange wie möglich zu entgehen oder sogar die Tür am anderen Ende der Halle zu erreichen, war nur ein weiterer Teil seines seltsamen „Eignungstestes".

Ein seltsames Kribbeln erfüllte John Sheppard, als er noch einmal den Teil der Halle, den sie noch durchqueren mussten, um zu ihrem Ziel zu gelangen, genauer unter die Lupe nahm. Sie hatten dort schon einmal mit ihren Gegnern Katz und Maus gespielt, sich aber zurückziehen müssen, deshalb wusste er in etwa, was sie erwartete.

Er kniff die Augen zusammen, als er erneut eine Bewegung sah.

‚Sie versuchen uns aus der Reserve zu locken. Mit Sicherheit haben sie auf einem der Türme der anderen Seite mindestens einen Schützen postiert. Stabil genug ist der Kistenstapel.'

Aber jetzt war erst einmal etwas anderes wichtig. Er drehte den Kopf kurz nach hinten und signalisierte, dass die Luft rein war. Zwei weitere Männer lösten sich aus den Schatten und folgten ihm in das Versteck. Wie er trugen sie die praktische Einsatzkleidung der Army und eine Überlebensweste.

Geduckt huschten sie zu ihm in die Nische. „Hinter uns ist alles klar!" raunte Lt. Karunow, der weißblonde Russe ihm zu, während der Dritte im Bunde, der dunkelhäutige Sergeant Lafayette, missmutig dreinblickte. Er war der junge Marine gewesen, der ganz zu Anfang die Frage nach McMurdo aufgeworfen hatte und schien ganz und gar nicht begeistert darüber zu sein, dass John Sheppard nun auch noch sein Teamleader war, während Karunow unbelastet und offen an ihre Zusammenarbeit heran gegangen war.

„Sie haben sich im vorderen Drittel verteilt, um ins zu täuschen und eiskalt zu erwischen, wenn wir nicht aufpassen. Aber ich denke, ich weiß, wie wir sie austricksen können." John erläuterte seinen Plan mit wenigen Worten und Gesten.

„Sir, das können wir doch nicht machen, das widerspricht unseren Befehlen. Uns ist strikt untersagt worden, dass wir..."

Mit einem scharfen Blick brachte der Major den Marine zum Verstummen. „Wenn wir hier ohne Kopfschmerzen heraus kommen wollen, ist das unsere letzte Chance", zischte er leise aber eindringlich. „Und das gelingt uns nur, wenn wir einerseits als Team zusammenarbeiten und den Anweisungen unserer Vorgesetzten gehorchen, andererseits aber auch eigene Entscheidungen treffen, wenn es notwendig wird. Selbst wenn sie Befehlen zuwiderlaufen. Ich weiß, welche Bedenken Sie haben, aber im Ernstfall zählt immer etwas anderes - gemeinsam zu überleben und niemanden zu verlieren." Der junge Marine sah zur Seite und John veränderte den Ton seiner Stimme: „Wir müssen auf einander vertrauen und in unsere Fähigkeiten. Lafayette, Sie sind nun einmal unser bester Kletterer und Schütze. Und das meine ich ernst."

„Er hat Recht, junger Mann. Sie sind darin ein Naturtalent" mischte sich der Russe ein und klopfte dem jungen Marine auf die Schulter. Lafayette schüttelte sich und holte dann tief Luft. Er nickte etwas weniger unwillig.

„Ich vertraue Ihnen jetzt mein Leben und meine Gesundheit an, Samuel Lafayette. Und nun los."

Karunow grinste, als der junge Marine um die Ecke verschwand. „Die Frischlinge sind manchmal schwierig. Das kenne ich von zuhause." Dann nickte er und hob seine Waffe. „Wie war das noch? Sie links, ich rechts!"

„Ja. Achten Sie auf meinen Zuruf", erwiderte Sheppard. Die letzten Worte hatte er in Russisch gesprochen. Karunow zuckte zusammen und sah John mit großen Augen an. Der grinste: „Ich habe mir ein paar Brocken Russisch angeeignet. War praktisch im Umgang mit einigen von den Afghanen."

Der Russe nickte mit einem seltsamen Blick und verschwand aus seinem Sichtfeld.

John hoffte, dass Lafayette bereits den Kistenstapel erreicht hatte, den er ausgemacht hatte und beim Hinaufklettern nicht auffiel.

Eigentlich war den Teams dies untersagt worden - aber nachdem sich die Zahl der Teilnehmer so drastisch reduziert hatte, da ihre Gegenspieler nach eigenen Regeln spielten, hatte er sich entschieden, sich dem anzuschließen.

Lautlos schlich er einen Gang hinunter und nestelte einen Energieriegel aus seiner Überlebensweste, als er eine Bewegung vor sich sah. Mit einer knappen Handbewegung warf er die Nahrungsration in einen weiteren Zwischenraum links vor sich und sprintete dann in die entgegengesetzte Richtung über eine offene Fläche. Das Zischen und Flackern einer Entladung verriet ihm den Standort eines seiner Gegner. Gut so, damit hatten sie den Kerl. Hoffentlich war Karunow in Position.

John bellte ein paar Worte in der Muttersprache des Russen. Ein Ploppen erklang, dann ein ärgerlicher Fluch und ein Mann tauchte mit besudeltem Rücken zwischen den Kisten auf.

John grinste und rannte wieder los, um die Ablenkung auszunutzen, die das sicherlich mit sich brachte, doch dann stoppte er abrupt, als er seitlich von sich den verräterischen Klang einer sich öffnenden Schlangenwaffe hörte.

Betont langsam drehte er sich zur Seite.

„Ich muss sagen, Sie haben sich gut gehalten, aber dieser letzte Versuch war wohl nichts", sagte der stämmige Angehörige eines der SG-Teams, die sie schon eine geraume Zeit jagten. Noch bevor der Mann abdrücken konnte, erklang ein weiteres Ploppen von oben und seine Schulter färbte sich durch einen zerplatzenden Farbbeutel rot.

Mit offenem Mund ließ der Mann die Waffe sinken und blickte dann mit großen Augen nach oben.. John nutzte das, um erneut in Deckung zu gehen und seine Position so schnell wie möglich zu verändern, bevor die anderen auf seine Spur kommen konnten.

Dann stand er plötzlich überraschen vor der jenseitigen Wand der Lagerhalle und die rettende Tür lag zum Greifen nahe.

Doch der Major machte ohne Zögern kehrt. Durch die würde er nur zusammen mit Karunow und Lafayette gehen – seinem Team.

- - - - - -

„Es war den Teilnehmern eigentlich strikt untersagt, auf die Kisten zu klettern!" Colonel Danford stieß zischend die Luft aus. „Das war so nicht geplant."

„Warum?" General O'Neill wirkte amüsiert. „Indem sie es den SG-Teams gleich getan haben, konnten sie das Verhältnis etwas ausgleichen. Seaford und MacFlanners sind draußen – oh, und jetzt hat es wohl auch noch auch noch Kovecz erwischt. Nun, jetzt steht es wohl drei zu drei. Was sagst du dazu, Teal'C?"

Der Jaffar neigte leicht den Kopf. „Major Sheppard besitzt in der Tat die Weisheit und das Herz eines erfahrenen Kriegers, und dennoch steckt in ihm immer noch der Wagemut und die Leidenschaft der Jugend. Das ist es doch, was du wissen willst, O' Neill."

„Hmh, ganz genau." Der grauhaarige General schien jetzt ganz von der Endphase des Kampfes gebannt zu sein. Einer der Techniker holte die Szene näher heran und verstärkte auch den Ton, damit die Männer im Beobachtungsraum mithören konnten.

Lt. Colonel Williams, der Anführer von SG-18, trat aus seiner Deckung zwischen ein paar Kisten und richtete seine Zat wie auch schon sein Kollege Lindsay von SG-22 auf den jungen Sergeanten Lafayette, der mit den Händen hinter dem Kopf dastand und mehr beschämt zu Boden blickte. Von seinen Teammitgliedern war keine Spur zu sehen, während sich Calding von SG-18 offen der Position seiner Teamleader näherte.

„Das Spiel ist aus, Sheppard. Geben sie auf, und wir ersparen es Lafayette, den Kuss der Schlangenwaffe kennen zu lernen", rief Williams.

Für einen Moment herrschte auch im Beobachtungsraum atemlose Stille.

Selbst die Techniker schienen sich zu fragen, ob der Major bereit sein würde, ein Teammitglied zu opfern.

„Sheppard, ich weiß, das sie in der Nähe sind. Ich zähle bis drei ... Eins ... zwei ..."

Dann tauchte aus dem Schatten zwischen der Wand und dem Hochregal eine schlanke, hochgewachsene Gestalt auf und senkte die Waffe, die sie bisher auf Lindsay gerichtet hatte.

Was Sheppard davon hielt, so kurz vor dem Ziel aufgeben zu müssen, war aus seinem Gesicht nicht abzulesen, nur eine angespannte Wachsamkeit.

„Nein, der Junge hat noch nicht aufgegeben." O' Neill beugte sich interessiert vor. „Was plant er jetzt?"

Auch wenn sich der Major nun betont langsam hinkauerte und die Waffe auf den Boden legte, so schien er doch immer noch auf eine Chance zu lauern, das Blatt zu Gunsten seines Teams zu wenden.

„Und nun Hände hinter den Kopf."

Auch das geschah langsam und bedacht. Doch noch bevor er die Bewegung ganz vollendet hatte, suchte Sheppard den Blick des jungen Marines und lächelte.

„Na?" O'Neill legte den Kopf schief. „Also gut, jetzt passiert was ..."

Sheppard sagte etwas auf Russisch und brachte sich mit einem gewagten Hechtsprung aus dem Schussfeld des Zat.

Williams erstarrte, als ein Farbbeutel seine Seite traf, ehe er abdrücken konnte. Lafayette, auf den in diesem Moment keiner mehr geachtet hatte, warf sich zu Boden, rollte sich ab und kam in Besitz von Sheppards Waffe. Obwohl er kaum zum Zielen kam, erwischte er Lindsay und färbte dessen Bauchregion rot.

Der Leader von SG-22 fluchte. Ob nun aus Reflex oder Wut, er löste trotzdem noch die Schlangenwaffe aus. Lafayette schrie schmerzerfüllt auf als ihn die blauen Entladungen erfassten und schließlich still liegen.

„Ich denke, die Übung können wir getrost mit einem Unentschieden als beendet ansehen."

„So sieht es wohl aus. Das ist übrigens das erste Team in der Geschichte dieser Übungen, das es so weit gebracht hat."

„Und du mein Junge gefällst mir immer besser ..." Jack O'Neill blickte mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln auf John Sheppard, der sich besorgt über seinen Teamkameraden beugte, während der Russe nur ein paar Schritte entfernt Calding stellte und ihm die Farbpistole auf den Rücken setzte. Lindsay und Williams wechselten leise Worte miteinander und warfen immer wieder verärgerte und nachdenkliche Blicke auf die Prüflinge.

Colonel Danford nahm von einem der Techniker indessen ein Mikrophon entgegen.

Dann war seine Stimme in der ganzen Halle zu hören. „Vielen Dank meine Herren. Die Übung ist damit beendet. Wir treffen uns um 1900, also in drei Stunden zur Auswertung im Besprechungsraum in Cheyenne Mountain."

Inzwischen hatten sich Sanitäter zu den Männern in der Halle begeben, hievten den bewusstlosen Sergeanten auf eine Trage und schienen mit ihren Erklärungen Karunow und Sheppard zu beruhigen, die erst dann Abstand von ihrem Teamkameraden nahmen und einander erst dann zufrieden ansehen und zunickten.

General Jack O'Neill grinste noch einmal breit und löste sich abrupt von dem Anblick. Er nahm die Hände aus den Taschen und knetete sie kurz durch. „So, Colonel, ich befürchte, ich muss Sie nun verlassen. Meine Pflichten in Cheyenne Mounten rufen mich. Sie wissen schon, der Papierkram und so..."

„Trotzdem noch einmal danke für Ihren Besuch, Sir. Es war mir eine Freude, das Sie auch mal wieder vorbei geschaut und sich das angesehen haben." Danford gab ihm die Hand. „Immerhin haben uns diesmal paar wirklich vielversprechende Anwärter mit ihren Fähigkeiten überraschen können."

„Oh ja, das haben sie!"

Pfeifend spazierte O'Neill aus der Tür.

Teal'C sagte nichts über die auffallend gute Laune seines Freundes, bis sie in den Jeep stiegen, mit dem sie das kurze Stück von Cheyenne Mountain hinunter gekommen waren.

Erst als sich der General hinter das Steuer gesetzt hatte und den Motor startete, sah der Jaffar seinen Freund durchdringend an und öffnete den Mund.

„Du wolltest, dass ich mir diesen Major Sheppard ansehe und mir eine Meinung über ihn bilde, O'Neill. Ich weiß, dass geschieht nicht ohne Grund, denn du sieht in ihm dein jüngeres Ich. Du willst, dass er in SG-1 deine Position einnimmt."

„So ist das nicht." Die Hände des Generals krallten sich um das Lenkrad. Auch wenn er zu heucheln versuchte, das Teal'C ihn durchschaut hatte, so wollte das nicht so recht gelingen. Es arbeitete in seinem Gesicht, während er betont unschuldig beteuerte: „Ach Teal'C, ich will einfach nur, dass die gute Dr. Weir kein faules Ei mit auf ihre Atlantis-Expedition nimmt", erwiderte er einen Hauch zu schroff. „Schließlich ist das eine heikle Mission. Auch wenn ihre Durchführung noch in den Sternen steht."

„Das mag sein. Aber dennoch nicht heikler und gefährlicher als die unseren, O'Neill."

„Ach weißt du, Teal'C? Das ist jetzt nicht fair. Ich sage ja nicht, dass ihr einen neuen Teamleader vor die Nase gesetzt bekommt. Carter ist mehr als fähig, das hat sie bewiesen. Aber es ist nun mal ein ungeschriebenes Gesetz, dass jedes Team - auch SG-1 - vier Leute haben muss. Und je früher ihr jemanden findet, desto besser ..."

Teal'C erwiderte nichts auf den Protest seines Freundes, sondern lächelte nur hintergründig und lehnte sich zurück, während der General losfuhr und dabei etwas heftiger aufs Gas trat als sonst.

- - - - - -

John Sheppard legte fast vollständig ausgefüllten Sudokublock wieder auf den Tisch, von dem er ihn am Morgen genommen hatte und ging dann erst zur Selbstbedienungstheke.

Nach ihrer Rückkehr in den Stützpunkt hatte sich nach der ganzen Aufregung und Anspannung auch der Magen gemeldet. Bis zur Besprechung bliebt immerhin noch mehr als eine Stunde Zeit, und bis dahin konnte er etwas gegen das Hungergefühl in seinem Bauch tun. Vielleicht mit einem leckeren Truthahnsandwich - auch wenn er in anderen Kantinen schon bessere gegessen hatte.

Ob Colonel Danford noch den Regelbruch ansprechen würde? John zuckte mit den Schultern. Machte das was aus? Seinen Ruf hatte er durch die Einträge in seiner Akte ohnehin weg. Also, warum sollte er deswegen nervös sein?

Er musterte nachdenklich die Desserts und wusste nicht genau, ob er sich für den blauen Wackelpudding entscheiden sollte, der angeblich ausgezeichnet sein wollte, oder ob ihm nicht doch lieber nach einem Käsekuchen war. Andererseits beschäftigte ihn...

John entschied sich schließlich dazu, das Dessert auszulassen. Wenn ihm wider Erwarten doch noch nach Kuchen oder Pudding war, so konnte er sich auch später noch etwas nachholen. So drehte er sich um und ließ seinen Blick über die Kantine schweifen. Auf der rechten Seite hatten die Marines, die mit ihm an der Übung teilgenommen hatten, zwei der Tische zusammen geschoben und sich darum versammelt. An den anderen saßen Wissenschaftler oder Techniker - teils in ihre Unterlagen vertieft, teils ebenfalls in Unterhaltungen verwickelt.

Dann entdeckte er in einer Ecke Karunow. Der Russe winkte ihm zu und so nahm John die Einladung an. Mit Erstaunen registrierte er, dass der Weißblonde nicht alleine war. Neben ihm saß Lafayette und lächelte zaghaft, als der Major näher kam und sein Tablett auf den Tisch stellte.

Warum hatte der Sergeant sich nicht zu seinen Kameraden gesellt? Färbte Johns Stigma jetzt etwa auf den Jungen ab? Oder war es etwas, was er noch nicht zu hoffen wagte?

John setzte sich. „Hallo. Ist mit Ihnen alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja, ich habe mich von dem Treffer erholt, auch wenn ich noch leichte Kopfschmerzen habe."

„Die gehen bestimmt auch bald vorüber." John musterte den jungen Mann, der ziemlich bedrückt wirkte. „Es tut mir Leid, Sir."

„Es gibt nichts, das ihnen Leid tun müsste, Sergeant. Sie haben den Kerl zuerst getroffen, falls sie sich daran erinnern. Er hätte danach gar nicht mehr abdrücken dürften." Sheppard holte tief Luft. „Eigentlich habe ich zu danken. Sie haben mir mindesten zweimal den Arsch gerettet. Ohne Sie wären wir nicht so weit gekommen. Sie haben schließlich nicht nur den Kerl ausgeschaltet, der mich ins Visier genommen hat, sondern auch geistesgegenwärtig den gegnerischen Schützen auf dem Turm erwischt. Wenn der weiter da oben geblieben wäre..."

„Nun, ich..." Der junge Marine druckste herum und wusste nicht so recht, ob er stolz sein, oder sich schämen sollte. „Trotzdem war es ein Regelverstoß. Sir, ich werde..."

„...nichts auf Ihre Kappe nehmen. Sie haben auf die Anweisung ihres Teamleaders gehandelt. Und der bin nun mal ich gewesen." John lächelte. „Daher trage ich die Verantwortung für alles ... und das tue ich gerne." Er sah den jungen Marine herausfordernd an. „Weil ich verdammt stolz auf Sie bin, Lafayette, okay?"

Der junge Mann schaute erst erstaunt drein, dann strahlte er. „Danke Sir. Sie meinen wirklich..."

„Ihre Unsicherheit am Anfang ist ganz normal. Aber sie haben bewiesen, dass Sie diese hinter sich lassen können, wenn sie ganz auf eine Sache konzentrieren. Das ist ein guter Anfang, und der Rest kommt mit wachsender Erfahrung. Stimmt doch, Karu..."

Der weißblonde Russe schien abgelenkt zu sein.

Mit einem breiten Grinsen starrte er an Sheppard vorbei auf etwas, das sich ein paar Tische entfernt abspielte. John runzelte die Stirn und linste vorsichtig über die Schulter, als er einige Worte der hitzigen Diskussion mitbekam, die in der Nähe der Tür stattfand: „...mein Sudoko... jetzt ist es ausgefüllt... jemand hat nur die ganz einfachen Rätsel ausgelassen..."

Eine kleine Frau mit kurzen dunkelblonden Haaren und einem unverkennbar französischen Akzent blätterte mit fassungslosem Gesicht in dem Block herum und sah sich hilflos in der Kantine um.

John versteckte sich mit unschuldiger Miene hinter seinem Sandwich und nahm einen herzhaften Bissen, während Karunow ihn kurz musterte, die Augenbrauen hochzog und leise vor sich hin gluckste.

Es gelang ihm kaum, den Lachkrampf zu unterdrücken und der hastig getrunkene Schluck Tee machte alles noch schlimmer. Nach einem heftigen Hustenanfall, der ihm die Tränen in die Augen trieb, schmunzelte der Russe breit.

„Jetzt weiß ich endlich, was Sie eigentlich gemacht haben, während wir auf unseren Einsatz warteten, Major. Es scheint, als stellten sie gehörig ihr Licht unter den Scheffel." Karunow zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ich bin wirklich gespannt, welche Überraschungen sie noch für uns parat haben."

„Was für Überraschungen? Ich bin ein einfacher Pilot." John lugte vorsichtig nach hinten, und stellte fest, dass die Besitzerin des Blocks sichtlich aufgeregt die Kantine verließ. Eigentlich war sie ja ein hübsches Ding. Vielleicht ergab sich ja die Gelegenheit, sie mal näher kennenzulernen.

Ob sie hier stationiert war oder bereits mit zur Atlantis-Expedition gehörte?


	6. Soziales Verhalten

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**Cheyenne Mountain  
Dreizehn Tage nach der Rückkehr von General O'Neill aus Antarctica**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

General O'Neill trat schnell in den Schatten einer mannshohen Palette, die nur einige Schritte vom Aufzug entfernt die Hälfte des Ganges einnahm. Er seufzte und klemmte die Akte, die ihm unter dem Arm weg rutschte wieder fest.

So langsam wurde es wirklich voll in Cheyenne Mountain, denn die gut achtzig Wissenschaftler und Techniker als allen Teilen der Welt, die an der Expedition teilnehmen sollten, fanden sich langsam ein, und mit ihnen natürlich auch ihre Ausrüstung.

Die Gänge schwirrten vor Stimmen in den verschiedenen Sprachen der Mitgliedsländer des Antarctica-Paktes, hin und wieder brachten die Sicherheitskräfte ein verirrtes Schäfchen in die richtige Ebene zurück, in seinem Büro häuften sich Memos mit Klagen und Anfragen - und immer wieder stolperte er über Dinge, die eigentlich nicht da hin gehörten, wo sie lagen.

Manchmal erwies sich das allerdings auch als ganz praktisch. So konnte er ungestört die Männer und Frauen in Augenschein nehmen können, die gerade den Besprechungsraum verließen in dem sie einen Vortrag über die astrophysikalischen und technischen Grundlagen der Wurmlochreise angehört hatten. Nicht wenige der Wissenschaftler schienen verwirrt über das Gehörte zu sein - vermutlich waren sie keine Techniker oder Physiker - andere wirkten ängstlich und besorgt, nur ein paar schienen wirklich verstanden zu haben, worum es ging.  
Interessiert studierte der General auch das Gesicht des hochgewachsenen dunkelhaarigen Mannes, der als einer der Letzten den Raum verließ. Ja, der Vortrag beschäftigte Sheppard, das sah man ihm an. Aber er hatte den Eindruck, dass der Major nicht sonderlich verwirrt war.

O'Neill blickte auf seine Uhr. Carter hatte diesmal auch länger gebraucht als die eingeplante Stunde. Normalerweise, waren die Neulinge so erschlagen von dem ganzen wissenschaftlichen Zeug, dass sie ohne Fragen und völlig verwirrt aus dem Raum taumelten, diesmal jedoch ...

Der General wartete, bis die ganze Gruppe in die entgegengesetzte Richtung verschwunden war - vermutlich zu einem anderen Seminar oder Vortrag und setzte sich dann wieder im Bewegung, um gemächlich in den Raum hinein zu schlendern.

Samantha Carter löste gerade die Kabel, die ihren Laptop mit dem Videobeamer verbunden hatte und rollte sie zusammen. Im Gegensatz zu ihren Zuhörern wirkte sie etwas erschöpft.

„Na, wie ist es gelaufen? Gab es wieder die üblichen großen Augen und staunenden Gesichter? Oder den Unglauben und die Verwirrung wie bei allen, die mit der Materie das erste Mal in Berührung kommen?" Jack zog einen Stuhl zu sich heran und ließ sich auf diesem nieder. Dann legte er die lästige die Akte auf den Tisch.

„Und wie war nicht zuletzt die atemlose Stille, wenn es darum geht, Fragen zu stellen?" fügte er noch mit einem süffisanten Unterton in der Stimme hinzu.

Samantha Carter, die brillianteste Astrophysikerin, die er jemals kennengelernt hatte, und ebenfalls eine gute Freundin zog eine Augenbraue hoch und legte den Kopf schief. „Ja und nein, Jack. Ich wurde diesmal wirklich eiskalt überrascht. Nicht nur, damit, dass ich für McKay einspringen musste, der ja eigentlich seine Schäfchen betreuen sollte, aber sich mit wichtigerer Arbeit herausgeredet hat, sondern auch durch die Teilnehmer des Seminars."

„Ach ja, wirklich? Schießen Sie los!"

Jack beugte sich interessiert vor, während die blonde Frau ihn misstrauisch musterte und dann erzählte: „Nun. Alles in allem haben sie wieder so reagiert, wie wir es gewohnt sind, wenn die Betreffenden nicht gerade ein paar physikalisch-mathematische Grundkenntnisse haben. Verwirrt, ängstlich, sprachlos, na ja, Sie wissen schon. Ich habe zunächst eigentlich nicht mit Fragen gerechnet, aber dann meldete sich ausgerechnet der einzige Militärangehörige aus der Runde zu Wort. Mir war allerdings schon vorher aufgefallen, dass er sehr aufmerksam zugehört hatte."

Sie verstummte und linste auf die Akte, O'Neill verdeckte sehr schnell das Aufschriftenfeld mit seiner Hand. „Ja und?"

„Es waren intelligente und kluge Fragen, die andere dazu ermutigt haben, ebenfalls nachzuhaken und das zu klären, was sie selbst nicht verstanden hatten." Samantha Carter runzelte die Stirn. „Major Sheppard ist doch der Mann, den Sie aus Antarctica mitgebracht haben, richtig? Der Pilot, der ohne nachzudenken, den Stuhl der Antiker aktiviert hat. Hat er vielleicht auch noch einen Abschluss in Mathematik oder Physik?"

„Ja, das ist der Junge von McMurdo. Was das andere angeht: Dazu steht nichts in seiner Akte, aber ich kann das herausfinden lassen. Sag, mal, woher wissen Sie eigentlich schon wieder so viel?"

„Ich stehe in enger Verbindung mit einigen der Wissenschaftler in Antarctica, die mich auf dem Laufenden halten ... nein, nicht gerade mit McKay...", wiegelte sie mit einem genervten Blick ab. „Man kann sich gut mit Peter Grodin unterhalten und ich bedauere es Dr. Zelenka erst jetzt kennengelernt zu haben. Nun der Vorfall mit dem Stuhl hat einiges an Aufsehen erregt, ebenso wie der Angriff der Drohne auf Ihren Helikopter, so dass er auch hier Tagesgespräch war." Samantha Carter fixierte den General misstrauisch, als dieser nicht aufhörte zu grinsen. „So weit ich weiß, ist Major Sheppard für die Atlantis-Expedition angeworben worden und nicht für das SGC! Warum ist Ihr Interesse an ihm dann so stark?"

„Oh... ist das wirklich so auffällig?" Jack O'Neill erhob sich wieder und versuchte betont unschuldig zu wirken. „Nein, es ist nur Fürsorge, damit die gute Dr. Weir, keine böse Überraschung mit dem Jungen erlebt. Aber ich will mir einfach ein Bild machen, wen wir uns da ins SGC geholt haben. Denn schließlich kann noch so einiges schief gehen, habe ich mir sagen lassen: Weir mag zwar das IOC und den Präsidenten überzeugt haben, aber McKay noch nicht unbedingt die Physik."

„Er arbeitet tatkräftig daran, und ich befürchte, dass er es schaffen wird, womit sein Ego in unendliche Größe anwachsen dürfte." Samantha Carter verzog genervt das Gesicht. „ Ich glaube Ihnen ehrlich gesagt kein Wort. Sie haben doch etwas ganz bestimmtes vor, oder? Deshalb schleppen Sie Sheppards Akte überall mit sich herum, Jack."

„Nein. Wie? Ach das ist nur Zufall. Schließlich muss ich Colonel Marshall Sumner über die Aufstockung des militärischen Kontingents um einen Mann informieren. Ich war gerade gerade auf dem Weg zu ihm." Er schnappte sich das Schriftstück und ging damit zur Tür. „Wir sehen uns um 1200 beim Mittagessen, Lt. Colonel Carter, einverstanden?"

„Ja, ... "

Dann war er verschwunden, ehe sie ihren Satz beenden konnte. Die blonde Astrophysikerin blieb zurück und schüttelte nach einer Weile nachdenklich dann den Kopf. Sie erinnerte sich noch sehr gut an Teal'Cs Andeutungen - und Jacks seltsames Verhalten bestätigte die Vermutungen. Arbeitete General O'Neill etwa daran, SG-1, den fehlenden vierten Mann zu verschaffen, nur weil er diesen John Sheppard für geeignet hielt?  
Es sah ganz danach aus. Sie seufzte.  
Durch die geöffnete Tür war in einiger Entfernung Jacks Stimme zu vernehmen. Ganz offensichtlich hatte er den gesuchten Marine-Colonel gefunden.

- - - - - -

Wenigstens verstanden sie im SGC etwas von Ausbildungsplanung. John fand es nicht schlecht, dass dem theoretischen Seminar, das es in sich gehabt hatte, nun eine praktische Übung folgte, denn so strengten die Wissenschaftler nicht nur ihren Kopf an und wurden immer nervöser, sondern mussten sich nun auf ihren Körper und ihre Hände konzentrieren.

Er hatte ja eigentlich nie glauben wollen, das die Gerüchte von den Eierköpfen stimmten, die vielleicht auf ihrem Gebiet Genies waren, im normalen Leben aber ungeschickte Trottel.

Hier wurde er eines besseren belehrt. Wie schaffte man es eine Überlebensweste falsch anzulegen? Oder das Holster einer Schusswaffe so schief um das Bein zu schnüren, dass es beim ersten Schritt gleich in die edelsten Teile schnitt? Eine Beretta gleich beim ersten Mal zu entsichern und dann fallen zu lassen, so dass sich beinahe ein Schuss löste? Glücklicherweise arbeiteten sie heute nur mit Platzpatronen. Oder wie gelang es, das Magazin einer anderen Pistole auszuwerfen, anstatt, es ...

Dinge, die er seit seiner Zeit als Airman tat ohne darüber nachzudenken, schienen für einige der Männer und Frauen schier unmöglich zu sein. Und einige beschwerten sich auch noch darüber wie dieser Brillenträger namens Kavanaugh.

„Ich verstehe nicht, warum wir uns überhaupt damit beschäftigen müssen, Leutnant Ford.", sagte der nun so laut, das man es im ganzen Raum hören konnte. „Schließlich sind Colonel Sumner und seine Leute, zu denen Sie ja wohl auch gehören, für unseren Schutz zuständig. Wir haben besseres zu tun, als uns mit Waffenübungen und dem Anlegen dieser lächerlichen Westen zu beschäftigen! Ich werde mich bei Dr. Weir darüber beschweren, dass unsere kostbare Zeit so vergeudet wird."

John zog eine Augenbraue hoch und beobachtete interessiert den blutjungen Marine, der das Gesicht verzog und nur mühsam eine Antwort unterdrücken konnte, die alles wahrscheinlich noch schlimmer gemacht hätte.

„Dr. Kavanaugh, über den Sinn oder Unsinn dieser Übungen zu entscheiden liegt nicht in meinem Ermessen. Sergeant Bates und ich haben von Colonel Sumner und General O'Neill die Anordnung erhalten, diese Übung mit Ihnen allen durchzuführen. Wenn Sie einen Dispens wünschen, müssen Sie sich an diese beiden Herren wenden."

‚Gut gekontert, mein Junge', dachte John.

Der Wissenschaftler schnappte nach Luft. Eine Ader an seiner Stirn schwoll an. Aha, Kavanaugh legte es also auf Streit an.

Dann wurde Johns Aufmerksamkeit auf jemand anderen gelenkt. Warum hatte er nicht früher bemerkt, dass die Besitzerin des Sudoku-Blockes neben ihm stand? Mit verzweifeltem Gesicht versuchte sie eine völlig falsch verknotete Verschnürung ihrer Überlebensweste zu lösen. Dabei hätte sie die gar nicht antasten müssen. Wozu gab es heutzutage Klettverschlüsse.

Ihr bei dem verzweifelten Kampf zuzusehen war viel interessanter als der Streit zwischen Kavanaugh und den Marines, auch wenn er das Gefühl hatte, sich das merken zu müssen. Dieser Wissenschaftler konnte auf der Expedition noch sehr anstrengend werden.

„Darf ich Ihnen helfen?"

„Ja, oh, ich..." Die Frau lächelte verschämt. „Gerne ..."

„Major John Sheppard, Madam."

„Dr. Christine Dumais."

John löste vorsichtig den Knoten und lächelte der jungen Frau dann zu. „Ich weiß, dass Ihnen diese Weste lästig erscheinen muss, Dr. Dumais aber sie enthält nützliche Dinge, die einem weiter helfen, wenn man sich verirrt hat. Man nennt sie nicht umsonst Überlebenswesten."

„Ah..." Die Doktorin lächelte verwirrt und erwiderte seinen Blick. „Aber werden wir die wirklich brauchen?"

„Vielleicht ja, vielleicht auch nicht. Trotzdem ist es vielleicht nicht schlecht, zu wissen, was man mit dem Inhalt alles machen kann" John grinste. „Vor allem wenn man unbekanntes Terrain betritt, von dem man nichts weiß. Ehe man sich versieht, kann man von seinen Leuten getrennt worden sein, und dann ist es gut, wenn man ein paar Sachen dabei hat, mit denen man zumindest ein paar Tage durchhalten kann." Er deutete auf die Gürteltaschen. „Tabletten zur Wasserreinigung, Medikamente und Verbände, Energieriegel und Schokolade. Ein Messer, aber auch Werkzeug..."

Unwillkürlich begann er zu erklären, während sich das Gesicht der Wissenschaftlerin immer weiter aufhellte. Schließlich lachte sie sogar hell auf.

„Sie haben was?"

„Einen afghanischen Warlord mit Armeeschokolade bestochen, ja. Er war verrückt nach dem Zeug, nachdem ich ihm einen Riegel zum Probieren gab, weil mir nichts besseres einfiel, als er danach fragte, ob wir ihm etwas anzubieten hätten. Danach wurden wir uns schnell handelseinig: Er wollte unserer Einheit freien Durchgang durch das von ihm kontrollierte Gebiet gewähren, wenn ich dafür sorgen würde, dass er regelmäßig mit der Schokolade versorgt würde. Wir einigten uns nach einigen Tassen Tee auf eine Kiste pro Monat. Ich hatte zwar Mühe, das nachher meinem Vorgesetzten zu erklären und den Versorgungsoffizier zu überreden, aber schließlich gaben sie klein bei. Schließlich hatte noch nie jemand den Zugang zu einem von den Taliban kontrollierten Gebiet so schnell und günstig erkauft. Sie sehen Dr. Dumais. Auch für Bestechung kann der Inhalt der Überlebenswesten nützlich sein."

„Man muss das beste aus dem machen, was man hat, das ist auch meine Meinung", mischte sich ein kleiner blonder Mann mit wirren Haaren und schweren tschechischem Akzent ein. „Da haben Sie wohl recht, Major Sheppard."

John wollte ihn genauer in Augenschein nehmen, doch eine unwillige und harte Stimme lenkte ihn ab. „Nachdem Sie die Runde mit ihren Anekdoten aufgelockert haben, Sir, sollten wir doch zum eigentlichen Thema dieser Stunde zurückkehren, Sir."

Sergeant Bates funkelte ihn missmutig und leicht erzürnt an.

„Sie können uns gerne dabei unterstützen, die Herren und Damen hier zu unterweisen, Sir", milderte Leutnant Ford den Groll seines Kollegen jedoch mit einem offenen Grinsen ab und fing sich dafür den bösen Blick seines Kameraden ein.

„Das würde ich gerne tun." John nickte, denn beide Männer hatten mit ihren Äußerungen recht. Er hatte sich einerseits unberechtigterweise eingemischt, andererseits bewiesen, dass er mit den Männern und Frauen hier durchaus zurecht kam. Also war es nur fair, wenn er sich an dem Unterricht aktiv beteiligte. Dann ging er auch für ihn schneller vorbei.

- - - - - -

„Jack, du bist abgelenkt."

Samantha Carter schüttelte den Kopf. Ihr war nicht entgangen, dass der General weniger ihren Worten als dem Gespräch einiger Wissenschaftler vom Nebentisch lauschte, die wohl noch einmal die Erlebnisse ihres Tages debattierten.

„Erzählen sie mir nichts! Ich bleibe bei meiner Meinung. Diese Militärs haben für unsere Sicherheit zu sorgen. Wir müssen das nicht auch noch übernehmen und diese lächerlichen Übungen mitmachen. Da kann dieser arrogante Major noch so viele Einwände und Beispiele vorbringen. Wir gehen schließlich nicht ins tiefste Afrika, nach Afghanistan oder in den Irak. Es ist lächerlich, Atlantis damit zu vergleichen."

Samantha Carter zog eine Augenbraue hoch und musterte verstohlen den Brillenträger mit den straff zurückgebundenen Haaren. Kavanaugh mochte zwar eine Koryphäe auf seinem Gebiet sein, das sagte aber nichts über seinen Charakter aus. Wer hier arrogant war, stand auf einem anderen Blatt.

Einige der anderen Wissenschaftler ließen sich von ihm einschüchtern, nicht aber der kleine Tscheche. Schade, dass sie Dr. Zelenka aus Prag nicht schon früher kennen gelernt hatte. Er war vielleicht lange nicht so brillant in der Theorie wie McKay, aber jemand, der Ideen sehr schnell praktisch umsetzen konnte und sich selbst realistische Vorgaben setzte. „Nein, die alte Stadt der Antiker mag kein Land der dritten Welt oder gar Kriegsgebiet sein. Trotzdem hat Major Sheppard nicht ganz unrecht: Wir wissen nicht, was uns in Atlantis erwartet. Es ist unbekanntes Terrain."

„Eine uralte Stadt, aber keine Wildnis! Zelenka, ich bitte Sie..."

„Sie müssen es wissen. Trotzdem haben mir seine Erklärungen gefallen. Sie waren verständlicher als die der beiden anderen", sagte der Tscheche munter und achtete nicht auf das wütende Funkeln in Kavanaughs Augen. „Ob das man das arrogant nennen, steht auf einem anderen Blatt. Mir ist dieser Mann sehr sympathisch."

„Ja!" stimmte Dr. Dumais zu. „Mir auch. Er wirkt so aufgeschlossen auf mich. Und ich habe das Gefühl, dass er klüger ist, als er vorgibt zu sein."

Kavanaugh schnaubte. „Glauben Sie? Seine Intelligenz und Bildung hat vielleicht gereicht, um in der Armee zum Major aufzusteigen, aber vermutlich nicht um eine akademische Laufbahn einzuschlagen."

Die Wissenschaftler am Nebentisch schwiegen betroffen.

„Wissen sie Kavanaugh, es gibt verschiedene Arten von Intelligenz. Und wenn Sie schon darauf pochen: Einbildung ist auch eine Art von Bildung...", Zelenka stellte sein Wasserglas auf das Tablett und erhob sich. „Entschuldigen Sie, meine Damen und Herren, ich habe noch zu tun."

Kavanaugh starrte dem kleinen Tschechen empört nach und klappte erst nach einer Weile wieder den Mund zu. Samantha Carter hielt sich die Serviette vors Gesicht, um ihr Lächeln zu verbergen, während Jack O'Neill betont unschuldig in seinem Essen herum stocherte.

Doch als er sie ansah, grinste er bis über beide Ohren und wirkte gleichzeitig ein wenig nachdenklich.

Die blonde Astrophysikerin stöhnte leise und schüttelte dann den Kopf. Nachdem Major Sheppard nun ganz offensichtlich auch noch unter den Wissenschaftlern der Atlantis-Expedition Pluspunkte sammelte, fragte sie sich wirklich, wie er es deichseln wollte, diesen Mann doch noch von Dr. Weir zurück zu bekommen.

Durch diesen Colonel Sumner von der Marine vielleicht? Samantha Carter kniff die Augen zusammen. Natürlich! Der würde als militärischer Leiter der Expedition ja auch noch ein Wörtchen mitzureden haben.

- - - - - -


	7. Überraschungen der anderen Art

Warum neigten Wissenschaftler nur immer dazu, unendlich weit in ihren Erklärungen auszuholen und Dinge zu erzählen, die vielleicht interessant, aber nicht unbedingt zweckdienlich waren. 

John gähnte und stützte das Kinn auf die Hände, während er wie noch fünf andere Personen in dem Raum dem Vortrag von Dr. Jackson lauschte. Sie waren wie er Nachzügler. Wissenschaftler, die für diejenigen eingesprungen waren, die wohl Angst und Vorbehalte vor dem Unbekannten bekommen hatten und sich bisher nur rudimentär an den Forschungen beteiligt hatten. Sie schienen ebenfalls nicht viel mehr über die Antiker und Atlantis zu wissen als er.

Der Archäologe hatte zunächst zu einen Exkurs über die Mythen ausgeholt, die sich um das sagenhafte Atlantis spannen. Ja, in der Schule hatte er Platos Geschichte in einem Literaturkurs durchgenommen, und sein Lehrer hatte ihnen ebenfalls von den Theorien über die Lage erzählt. Wie war das mit der versunkenen Insel im Atlantik? Thera-Santorin. Ja, auch darüber hatte er ein Buch gelesen, nachdem er bei einem Einsatz im Mittelmeer mit einem geschichtsinteressierten Kumpel bei einem Kurzurlaub die Gelegenheit erhalten hatte, die Vulkaninsel und ihre geheimnisvollen Ruinen zu besuchen.

Johns Blicke schweiften im Raum umher. Die fünf Wissenschaftler hingen an den Lippen Dr. Jacksons und schienen mehr als fasziniert.

Anders General O'Neill, der sich im Laufe der ersten Viertelstunde zu ihnen gesellt hatte. Warum war der Leiter des Stargate Centers überhaupt aufgetaucht? Hatte ihn Jackson darum gebeten.

John kniff die Augen zusammen.

Warum fühlte er sich, seit er hier war, so beobachtet?

Obwohl er sich bereits damit angefreundet hatte, auf ein großes Abenteuer zu gehen, das mit nichts vergleichbar war, was er früher erlebt hatte, so kamen ihm jetzt doch wieder Zweifel über die Richtigkeit seiner Entscheidung.

Etwas, ging hinter den Kulissen vor, das sich seiner Kenntnis und Kontrolle entzog. Und das behagte ihm ganz und gar nicht. Wenn sie schon sein Leben auf den Kopf stellten, dann wünschte er sich auch noch ein Wörtchen dabei mitreden zu können. Und...

„Kommen wir nun zum Wesentlichen. Soweit wir bisher wissen, sind die Antiker die erste Spezies, die auf der Erde lebte. Sie gehören zu den vier großen alten Rassen der Michstraße und erschufen nicht nur das System der Sternentore. Sie siedelten auch auf allen möglichen Welten Leben an..."

John holte tief Luft und lehnte sich zurück. Na endlich. Jetzt wurde es auch für ihn interessant. Vielleicht erfuhr er so mehr über das Volk, dessen Gene in ihm steckten, als er durch die Andeutungen des schottischen Doktors gehört hatte.

Das mussten ja wahre Übermenschen gewesen sein: Auch wenn sie sich äußerlich nicht von den Menschen unterschieden. so sollten sie angeblich größere Teile ihres Gehirns genutzt haben können, fähig gewesen Telepathie und Telekinese einzusetzen und sogar zu heilen. Diejenigen, die nach einem langen Leben nicht irgendwann gestorben waren, schienen später „aufgestiegen" zu sein. Sich zu reinen Energiewesen weiter entwickelt zu haben, die sich strikt aus all dem heraus hielten, was in der materiellen Welt geschah.

John fragte sich, was daran erstrebenswert sein mochte, irgendwo herum zu schweben und Däumchen zu drehen. Aber vielleicht konnte er sich das als Sterblicher einfach nicht vorstellen.

Aber die Antiker waren wohl auch keine allmächtige Rasse, die alle Schwierigkeiten besiegten. Denn Atlantis hatte die Erde vor Millionen von Jahren – Millionen? - nicht ohne Grund verlassen. Die Antiker waren vor einer Seuche geflohen, die selbst ihre Heilkünste überstieg.

John versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie sich eine ganze Stadt in die Lüfte erheben und dann noch durch den Hyperraum in eine andere Galaxie verschwinden konnte.

Okay, warum sollte das nicht gehen?

In der Science Fiction war das wirklich schon lange gang und gebe. Schließlich waren der Todesstern und die Sternenzerstörer aus Star Wars auch nicht gerade winzig oder die gar Raumwürfel der Borg aus Star Trek! Warum sollte dann nicht eine geniale Rasse wie die Antiker etwas schaffen, was die irdischen Physiker in der Theorie gerade mal eben angekratzt hatten?

Trotzdem gruselte es ihn, wenn er an das angebliche Alter der Stadt dachte. Wie sah Atlantis dann aus? Hatte der Zahn der Zeit an ihr genagt? Oder war sie wie eh und je unverändert, weil das Volk, dass die Stadt geschaffen hatte ja in anderen Dimensionen dachte.

Vielleicht hatten sich dort ja mittlerweile auch eklige Aliens eingenistet.

Hungrige kleine Critter...

John ermahnte sich ernst zu bleiben. Bestimmt hatten die Antiker auch Vorsichtsmaßnahmen gegen Schädlinge eingeplant, und wenn nicht...

Dr. Jackson hörte einen Moment auf zu reden und nahm nun einen Kasten vom Boden hoch, stellte ihn auf den Tisch und öffnete ihn

„Die Antiker schützten ihre Teile ihrer Technologie jedoch vor dem Zugriff anderer Rassen, indem sie diese genetisch verschlüsselten. Einige von Ihnen haben den Waffenkontrollstuhl in Antarctica gesehen, und hier ist ein weiteres Beispiel dafür."

Er nahm einen etwa handgroßen würfelförmigen Gegenstand aus dem Kasten. John runzelte die Stirn. Ja, das sah sehr alt aus. Wie ein Artefakt aus Stein oder Metall. Und waren das Einkerbungen auf dem dunkelgraugrünen Material?

Es kribbelte in seinem Nacken. Unwillig zog John eine Augenbraue hoch und spannte sich an. „Ich besitze diesen genetischen Schlüssel nicht. Aber General O'Neill ist einer der wenigen, die damit geboren wurden."

Jackson hielt dem Leiter der Basis den Gegenstand vor die Nase.

„Daniel, muss das sein?" Der General schien auch nicht so ganz davon begeistert zu sein, das Artefakt in die Hände zu nehmen. Eher zögernd umschlossen seine Hände den Würfel. Zunächst geschah nichts, erst als er sich mit geschlossenen Augen zu konzentrieren schien, begann der Würfel von innen her zu glühen und die Einkerbungen flammten auf.

„Oh." Ein Raunen ging durch den Raum.

Nur John beteiligte sich nicht an dem allgemeinen Staunen, sondern kämpfte gegen ein Stechen in seinem Kopf an, der fast wie Raunen und Flüstern klang.

Als O'Neill die Augen öffnete und das Artefakt hastig auf den Tisch stellte, wurde der Schmerz genauso schnell schwächer wie das Glimmen.

Der Major stieß zischend die Luft aus und beäugte das Artefakt argwöhnisch. Interessiert stellte er eine Frage, die ihm schon lange auf der Zunge brannte. „Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass einige Menschen dieses Gen in sich tragen, wenn die Antiker die Erde doch eigentlich vor Millionen von Jahren verlassen haben? Damals war der Homo Sapiens nicht einmal von der Schöpfung geplant. Haben die irgendwelche genetischen Experimente mit unsere äffischen Vorfahren durchgeführt?"

Jackson sah ihn an. „Das haben wir bisher noch nicht ganz heraus gefunden. Es gibt mehrere Theorien, die sich damit beschäftigen, aber ich halte es für am Wahrscheinlichsten, dass diese Männer und Frauen die Nachfahren der Atlanter sind, die vor zehntausend Jahren auf die Erde zurückkehrten. Diejenigen in unseren Mythen und Legenden teilweise auch als Kulturbringer weiter leben, auch wenn sie sich insgesamt sehr zurück gehalten und den Goa'uld das Feld überlassen haben. Und die vermutlich die Legende von Atlantis in das Bewusstsein der Menschheit prägte. Das erklärt die geringe Zahl der Genträger am besten." Der Archäologe grinste schief. „Warum sie sich mit den Menschen vermischten, bleibt wohl ihr Geheimnis, aber ich denke, dass sich auch eine so weit entwickelte und weise Rasse gewissen Gefühlen nicht verschließen konnte." Er räusperte sich „Wie dem auch sei. Atlantis wird vermutlich voll von dieser Art von Technologie sein."

„Und wie sollen wir dann damit vernünftig arbeiten?" fragte einer der Wissenschaftler zweifelnd.

„Zum einen müssen viele Geräte nur von einem Genträger intialisiert werden, danach funktionieren sie problemlos für alle. So weit ich weiß besitzen ungefähr zwölf Mitglieder der Expedition das Gen. Und einer sitzt sogar unter ihnen."

John zuckte zusammen. Warum hatte er kommen sehen, dass Jackson nun aufmerksam in seine Richtung sah und die anderen seinem Blick folgten. Der Archäologe zögerte kurz und nahm dann das Artefakt, um es ihm hinzuhalten.

„Major Sheppard? Würden sie bitte demonstrieren, was ich damit meine?"

John sah unsicher zu General O'Neill hinüber, der aber nur auffordernd nickte und kniff dann die Augen zusammen. Musste das unbedingt sein? Sie hatten doch bereits eine Demonstration gesehen? Musste er nun auch noch dafür hin halten?

Das Kribbeln in seinem Nacken setzte wieder ein und wurde zu einem Vibrieren, das seinen ganzen Körper in Schwingung versetzten. In dem Moment in dem er den Würfel mit seinen Fingern umschloss flammte er auf und begann leise zu summen.

Wieder hörte John das Wispern und Raunen in seinem Kopf, während Verzweiflung und Unsicherheit in ihm aufstieg.

Nein, bitte nicht schon wieder!

Das Ding in seiner Hand begann sich selbst ständig zu machen. Ohne das er es wollte. Er hasste es, so eiskalt überrascht zu werden und beschloss ganz schnell, sich weder zu bewegen, zu reden, zu denken... vielleicht sogar zu atmen?

Dummer Gedanke.

Gleichzeitig begann ihn das Geschehen zu faszinieren, denn die heftige Reaktion des Würfels schien auch den Archäologen zu überraschen. Jackson starrte mit offenem Mund auf das Artefakt und dann zum General, der sich aus seinem Sitz erhoben hatte.

„Ich hoffe, das Ding ist ungefährlich", sagte O'Neill trocken.

„Ich glaube ja, sonst hätte ich es nicht hier hin mitgenommen. Aber ich kenne seine Funktion noch nicht."

„Du glaubst, Daniel?"

„Jack, ich habe bisher nicht die Gelegenheit gehabt, es so aktiv zu sehen. Ich bin mir aber sicher es ist keine Waffe."

„Was ist es dann?"

John fragte sich dasselbe und zuckte zusammen, als das Raunen in seinem Kopf deutlicher wurde. Verwirrt biss er sich auf die Lippen, denn er verstand jetzt zwar einige Silben des Gemurmels, aber nicht den Sinn der Worte, die ein bißchen nach Italienisch klangen oder besser noch Latein.

Na gut, dann versuchte er es eben anders.

‚Enthülle mir deine Geheimnisse', dachte er und stellte sich bildlich vor, was er wollte. ‚Sesam öffne dich.'

_Klick._

_Srrrrrrt._

_Bsssissssch!_

Beinahe hätte er das Artefakt fallen lassen, als sich eine der Seiten nach oben verschob und eine in den Würfel eingesetzte Tafel voller Schriftzeichen und Verzierungen frei gab. Im oberen Drittel steckte ein trapezförmiger grünlich schimmernder Kristall.

_Kryptonit?_

John versuchte alles mit Humor zu nehmen. War Superman vielleicht doch keine Erfindung von zwei Comicnarren? Oder hatten sie ebenfalls mit so etwas herum gespielt? Andererseits sandte er keine pulsierende Strahlung aus, sondern blieb gleichmäßig hell. Und die Verzierungen darunter erinnerten ihn ehrlich gesagt eher an die Schaltknöpfe eines Game Boys als an irgend etwas anderes.

„Ich denke, meine Dame, meine Herren, Sie haben damit gesehen, was sie auf Atlantis erwarten kann", fing sich General O'Neill, der die Zeit genutzt hatte, um sich mit den Sicherheitskräften in der Basis in Verbindung zu setzen und nun entschlossen schien, die immer noch mit offenem Mund dasitzenden und fassungslos staunenden Wissenschaftler aus dem Raum zu befördern.

John biss sich unsicher auf die Lippen, als ihm der Ernst der Lage bewusst wurde. ‚Ich glaube, ich sollte wirklich nichts mehr von dem Zeug anfassen, so lange ich noch hier bin.' Unsicher sah er vom nervös wirkenden General zum eher faszinierten Archäologen, der sich halb über ihn beugte. ‚Ich werde mich ab jetzt schlichtweg weigern, wenn ich nicht den strikten Befehl bekomme, das zu tun. Sonst gibt es ja doch nur Ärger!'

„Da Sie Dr. Jackson morgen bei ihrem Grundkurs in Antikisch wieder sehen werden, möchte ich diese Stunde heute beenden. Sie können gehen ... mit Ausnahme von ihnen ... Major Sheppard."

Das war John sonnenklar. Wie hätte er auch mit dem Ding in den Händen verschwinden können? Oder sollte er es einfach hinstellen? Nein, besser nicht, wer weiß, was dann passierte.

‚Diesmal war ich aber nicht schuld. Ich wurde genötigt. Dr. Jackson ist an allem schuld', versuchte er dem General mit seinem verzweifelten Blick zu sagen. Als das nichts nutzte, musterte er statt dessen den Archäologen, der noch immer fasziniert die Schriftzeichen studierte und dabei angespannt die Lippen bewegte.

Einige der leise gemurmelten Worte klangen wie die Silben, die er in seinem Kopf hörte.

John horchte auf. Interessant. Ob der Archäologe die für ihn wenigstens laut übersetzen würde?

Jetzt war er neugierig wie ein kleiner Junge, herauszufinden, was das Ding in seinen Händen eigentlich konnte. Vielleicht hatten sie ja eine bahnbrechende, herausragende Entdeckung gemacht!

„Könnten sie vielleicht heraus finden, ob sich noch eine andere Seite des Würfels öffnet? Oder einmal einen der Knöpfe berühren. Ich denke nämlich, dass..."

„Halt!" O'Neil rauschte wie eine Furie heran. „Ich verbitte mir weitere Experimente. Ich will nicht riskieren, dass uns Cheyenne Mountain um die Ohren fliegt!"

„Jack, soweit ich das aus den Inschriften erkennen kann, scheint der Würfel eine portable Datenbank mit Literatur der Antiker zu sein. Warum sollte das gefährlich sein? Wenn wir den Inhalt abrufen können, können wir mehr darüber erfahren, wie dieses Volk dachte und fühlte. Das ist in Anbetracht der Expedition und unserer Forschungen hier sehr wichtig."

John blickte zweifelnd auf das summende Artefakt in seinen Händen, das plötzlich all seinen Zauber verlor und sich auf eine nüchterne Erkenntnis reduzierte. „Das Ding ist ein simpler Datenspeicher für E-Books?" fragte er enttäuscht. „Ein Lesewürfel?"

Dann presste er die Lippen aufeinander, denn sowohl Jackson als auch O'Neill sahen ihn schief an.

Der General schüttelte den Kopf. „Ihr spielt mir bitte nicht weiter an dem Ding herum. Sie haben sich immer mal wieder geirrt Daniel und dann hatten wir den Schlamassel. Bitte Major, sehen Sie zu, dass Sie das Ding irgendwie ganz schnell deaktivieren."

„Jack, bitte, Sie müssen verstehen..."

„Nein", wiederholte O'Neill ruppig und sah John auffordernd an. „Na was ist?" Der Major grinste innerlich. Wieso kam ihm der General nur so genervt vor?

„Ja, natürlich Sir"; erwiderte er dann toternst und musterte den Würfel skeptisch. Er fragte sich, ob es an dem Ding überhaupt einen Ausschalter gab. Oder musste man es auch einfach mit einem Gedanken ausknipsen?

Wieso dachte er nicht einfach an einen Lichtschalter?

In diesem Moment fuhr die geöffnete Seite wieder ein und das Leuchten erstarb.

Jackson wirkte enttäuscht, als er das Artefakt aus Johns Händen nahm und es wieder in der Kiste verstaute. Der Major atmete erleichtert auf, als der Druck in seinem Kopf und auch das Vibrieren in seinem Körper langsam nachließen. „Brauchen Sie mich noch, Sir?"

„Im Moment nicht mehr, nein. Haben Sie noch Termine?"

„Erst in einer Stunde..."

„Gut, denn ich habe noch einige Fragen an Major Sheppard", wandte Jackson schnell ein. Er schien sich wieder gefasst zu haben und starrte ihn - ganz Wissenschaftler, der ein neues Forschungsobjekt gefunden hatte - an.

„Er gehört ganz Ihnen, Daniel." O'Neill musterte den Archäologen scharf. „Aber ich bitte darum, dass jetzt keine Experimente mehr durchgeführt werden, verstanden?" Dann klappte er den Deckel des Kastens zu und übergab diesen einem Soldaten, der in den Raum getreten war. „Sergeant Waters wird das nach unten bringen."

„In Ordnung, Jack..." Daniel seufzte. Dann wandte er sich wieder John Sheppard zu. „Bitte, erzählen Sie mir alles und halten Sie mit nichts hinter dem Berg. Ihre Erkenntnisse könnten sehr wichtig für uns sein..."


	8. Vorurteile und Zweifel

Dr. Elisabeth Weir schloss erleichtert die Tür des Büros hinter sich, das man ihr freundlicherweise zur Verfügung gestellt hatte und lehnte sich kurz mit der Stirn gegen das kühle Metall. Noch immer summte ihr der Kopf von den vielen Gesprächen, die sie geführt hatte. Nicht nur mit den Expeditionsmitgliedern, die schon eingetroffen waren, sondern auch mit dem ein oder anderen Offizier und Techniker, der hier stationiert war. 

Immerhin hatte sie das Stargate Center einige Zeit geleitet und war so keine Fremde mehr, die man misstrauisch beäugte. Und in den paar Monaten ihrer Abwesenheit hatte sich nicht so viel verändert.

Um so mehr tat sich nun in ihrem Leben. Sie war im Begriff es völlig auf den Kopf zu stellen und all das zurück zu lassen, was ihr bisher etwas bedeutet hatte. Ihre Arbeit in Antarctica und beim IOC, ihre Familie, ihre Freunde und nicht zuletzt Simon.

In den letzten Tagen hatte sie mehrfach Zweifel an der Richtigkeit ihrer Entscheidung bekommen, doch es gab kein Zurück mehr. Nur die geringe Chance, das die Energie nicht ausreichen würde, um das Wurmloch aufzubauen oder am anderen Ende des Tunnels kein erreichbarer Endpunkt war, konnte die Expedition nach Atlantis jetzt noch scheitern lassen.

Andererseits wollte sie den Schritt wagen und tiefer in die faszinierende Welt der Antiker eintauchen, in die ihr der Stützpunkt in Antarctica nur einen schwachen Eindruck gewährte. Nun, da Dr. Jackson das Tor aufgestoßen hatte, wäre es ein Fehler gewesen, zurück zu schrecken und die Herausforderung nicht anzunehmen.

Elisabeth holte tief Luft. Und so viele von denen, die sie für ihre Expedition ausgewählt hatte. Die Männer und Frauen waren nicht nur brilliant, sondern auch neugierig auf das, was sie erwartete. Sie brauchte sich nun wirklich keine Gedanken zu machen. Sie war nicht allein mit ihrem Traum.

Nachdenklich setzte sie sich hinter den Schreibtisch und blätterte durch die Akten, die man ihr zur Durchsicht bereit gelegt hatte. Doch gerade als sie sich in ein zehnseitiges Schreiben des IOC vertieft hatte, klopfte es.

Dr. Weir schreckte hoch und klappte die Dokumentenmappe wieder zu. „Ja?" sagte sie laut und vernehmlich. „Treten Sie ein."

Es war Colonel Marshall Sumner, der Leiter des militärischen Kontingents, das den Schutz der Expedition gewährleisten sollte. Sie hatte den Mann bisher nur ein oder zwei Mal kurz gesehen und mit ihm gesprochen. Dann fiel ihr siedendheiß ein, dass sie ohnehin noch etwas hatte mit ihm besprechen wollen. Vielleicht konnte sie die Gelegenheit nutzen.

Dr. Weir begrüßte ihn und deutete dann auf einen der freien Stühle. „Setzen Sie sich doch, Colonel! Was führt Sie zu mir?"

Sumner grüßte zurück. „Danke Madam." Er wirkte sehr ernst und angespannt. In den Händen hielt er eine Akte, die er nun auf den Tisch legte. Zwischen sie.

Elisabeth sah die Zornesfalte zwischen seinen Augen und dann den Namen auf dem Schriftstück. Warum hatte er die Akte schon erhalten? Genau der überraschenden Neuzugang war der Punkt, über den sie heute Nachmittag mit ihm hatte sprechen wollen, ohne ihm die Akte vorher zu zeigen. Nun aber war ihr jemand zuvor gekommen.

„Ich habe jeden einzelnen meiner Leute sorgfältig ausgesucht und die Teams so aufeinander abgestimmt, dass die Sicherheit der Expedition größtmöglich gewährleistet ist. Die Männer kennen einander und ich sie. Ich würde für ihre Zuverlässigkeit meine Hand ins Feuer legen, auch wenn einige noch sehr jung sind! Dann erhielt ich vor einigen Stunden von General O'Neill allerdings diese Akte. Deshalb bin ich zu Ihnen gekommen. Sie müssen verstehen, dass ich über diesen Neuzugang nicht besonders glücklich bin. Und ich möchte Sie eindringlich bitten, sich das noch einmal genaustens zu überlegen."

Jack O'Neill hatte also seine Finger im Spiel. Elisabeth Weir zog eine Augenbraue hoch? Warum hatte sie das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass der General ihr jetzt in den Rücken fiel, nachdem er ihr zuvor geholfen hatte, den Piloten zu überzeugen?

Entwickelte er jetzt etwa plötzlich ein persönliches Interesse an Sheppard?

Nein, wenn sie genau überlegte, musste der General das schon vorher gehabt haben, denn welchen Grund hätte es sonst gegeben, einen Piloten von McMurdo mit in die geheime Forschungseinrichtung zu nehmen?

Doch nur, um zu sehen, ob er sich für das SGC eignete!

Und diesem glückliche Umstand verdankte sie einen Zugewinn, den sie um jeden Preis verteidigen würde...

Sie unterbrach ihren Gedankenfluss und kehrte zum Wesentlichen zurück.

Sie würde später wohl noch ein ernstes Wörtchen mit General O'Neill reden müssen. Nun galt es eher, ihren militärischen Leiter davon zu überzeugen, dass sie triftige Gründe für ihre Wahl hatte.

„Colonel Sumner, eigentlich hatte ich in ein oder zwei Stunden persönlich mit Ihnen über Major Sheppard sprechen wollen". Ich bedauere wirklich, dass mir General O'Neill da zuvor gekommen ist."

„Dr. Weir, vielleicht war es gut so, dass ich die Akte dieses Mannes vorher in Ruhe studieren konnte. Ich möchte schwere Bedenken über seine Eignung äußern. Dieser Mann ist aufgrund gewisser Charakterschwächen ein Sicherheitsrisiko, das wir nicht eingehen sollten. Er könnte die Mission durch sein Verhalten gefährden."

Elisabeth Weir zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Sie wusste, auf was Colonel Sumner anspielte. Und nun redete er sich in Fahrt und sprach es aus: „Die Verweigerung eines direkten Befehls ist kein harmloses Delikt. Jemand der bereits einmal die Befehlskette missachtet hat, kann dies noch einmal tun. Und auch frühere Einträge beweisen, dass der Major gerne eigene Wege geht. Der Hang zur Insubordination hat in früheren Dienstjahren nur noch nicht zu solch drastischen Konsequenzen geführt. Und ich glaube nicht, dass sich an seinem Verhalten etwas geändert hat. eher im Gegenteil."

„Ich verstehe ihre Bedenken Colonel Sumner. Auch ich habe die Akte dieses Mannes genau studiert, vor allem seine persönlichen Beurteilungen und psychologischen Gutachten. Er hat seine charakterlichen Schwächen, aber auch jede Menge positiver Eigenschaften. Ich bin bereit, dem Major trotz seiner schlechten Akte eine Chance zu geben und bleibe ich bei meiner Entscheidung ihn mitzunehmen." Dr. Weir sah den Marine mit den harten Gesichtszügen entschlossen an. „Wir brauchen John Sheppard. Er ist einer der wenigen, die das Antiker-Gen besitzen."

„Sie vergessen, dass auch andere Expeditionsmitglieder damit geboren sind. Zum Beispiel dieser Doktor aus Schottland. Wie hieß er doch gleich?"

„Dr. Beckett."

„Leutnant Ford berichtete mit, dass er es war, der die Drohne zum Leben erweckte, die General O'Neill beinahe getötet hätte? Ist das nicht ein Beweis für die Fähigkeiten des Schotten? Reicht er nicht aus?"

„Dr. Beckett und die anderen Wissenschaftler beherrschen den Umgang mit der Antiker-Technologie nur durch Konzentration und nach wochenlangem Training. Einige von ihnen haben sogar Angst davor, und das erschwert die Arbeit natürlich. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen ist John Sheppard ein Naturtalent, auf das wir keinesfalls verzichten können. Wenn schon der Kontrollstuhl auf Antarctica so deutlich auf ihn reagiert hat, wie wird es dann auf Atlantis sein? Nein, Colonel Sumner, wir können es uns nicht leisten, auf ihn zu verzichten. Nicht jetzt, wo wir wissen, dass es so starke Genträger gibt."

Der Colonel machte ein noch verkniffeneres Gesicht als vorher. „Vielleicht ist dem so", stimmte er unwillig zu. „Aber ist der Preis, den wir bezahlen müssen, nicht zu hoch? Ich möchte nicht, dass eine weitere seiner Befehlsverweigerung tödliche Folgen für eines oder mehrere Expeditionsmitglieder hat."

Seine Stimme war eindringlich geworden, so dass Elisabeth beschloss einzulenken. „Vermutlich wird Major Sheppard ohnehin nicht viel mit Ihnen und Ihren Teams zu tun haben, da er aufgrund des Gens überwiegend mit den Wissenschaftlern zusammenarbeiten wird. Er weiß bereits, das er vordringlichste solche Aufgaben übernehmen soll und erst in zweiter Linie als Soldat auf Atlantis dient. Hören Sie Colonel Sumner, ich bin mir des Risikos bewusst." Sie holte tief Luft. „Wenn es sie erleichtert: Er kommt auf meine Verantwortung hin mit."

In Sumners Gesicht arbeitete es, als er über ihre Worte nachdachte. Erst nach einer ganzen Weile schien er sich damit abzufinden, die Sorge verschwand aber trotzdem nicht aus seinen Augen.

„Da gibt es noch etwas. Sie sollten wissen, dass er nach mir der ranghöchste Offizier ist", sagte er schließlich ernst. „Sollte mir etwas geschehen, dann ist übernimmt er automatisch die Leitung des militärischen Kontingents auf Atlantis. Und ich möchte nicht wissen, was dann passiert!"

„Ich möchte nicht einmal daran denken, dass ein solcher Fall eintreten könnte, Colonel!" wandte Elisabeth energisch ein. „Gott möge es verhüten, dass ein Mitglied meiner Expedition stirbt."

„Ich werde auch alles daran setzten, dass das nicht geschieht. Trotzdem sollten Sie sich aller Konsequenzen bewusst sein, die Ihr Wunsch mit sich bringt.. Ich musste Sie darauf aufmerksam machen, Dr. Weir, so Leid es mir auch tut", entgegnete Sumner hart. „Ich kann Sie nur noch einmal bitten, sich genau zu überlegen, ob Sie diesen Mann wirklich mitnehmen wollen."

Elisabeth Weir hielt seinem Blick stand. Sie hatte gelernt, dass das Ausweichen im Umgang mit Militärangehörigen als Schwäche ausgelegt werden konnte. Sumner sollte sie nicht unterschätzen.

Eine Weile starrten sie sich schweigend an, dann nickte der Marine-Colonel. „Ich habe gesagt, was ich sagen musste, Madam, auch wenn es keine angenehmen Wahrheiten waren. Aber ich bin für die Sicherheit des Expeditionsteams zuständig."

„Natürlich Colonel Sumner." Elisabeth Weir lächelte höflich. „Und ich danke ihnen auch für ihre Sorgfalt."

„Nun will ich Sie auch nicht länger stören." Sumner erhob sich. „Ich sehe, Sie haben viel zu tun, und auch mich erwarten noch Pflichten und Aufgaben."

„Dann sehen wir uns wahrscheinlich erst morgen bei der Besprechung mit dem Generalstab wieder, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, so sieht es aus", erklärte Sumner und verabschiedete sich.

Elisabeth Weir sah ihm nach und atmete auf, als sich die Tür hinter dem Colonel schloss. Dann vergrub sie das Gesicht in den Händen und rieb sich über die Stirn, ehe sich entschied, das Schreiben des IOC erst einmal liegen zu lassen. Nach diesem Gespräch war ihr die Lust vergangen, sich durch die rhetorischen Spitzfindigkeiten zu kämpfen.

Statt dessen sortierte sie die Memos und fand es sichtlich entspannend, die Hälfte der Schreiben - die aus Klagen, Anmerkungen, Fragen und Beschwerden verschiedener Expeditionsteilnehmer bestand - in den Papierkorb entsorgen zu können.

Genau das würde eine Aufgabe sein, die sie - sobald sie auf Atlantis waren, den Bereichsleitern ihres Führungsstabes übertragen würde. Oder vielleicht sollte sie noch erwägen eine Assistentin an ihre Seite zu holen, die diese Aufgaben für sie erledigte.

Sie seufzte und zerrupfte gedankenverloren ein Stück Papier in kleine Fetzen.

Nach dem morgigen Treffen mit dem Generalstab und einem Besuch im Weißen Haus würde sie sich noch einmal mit dem IOC auseinander setzen müssen. Vielleicht blieb noch genug Zeit, Simon zu besuchen und persönlich mit ihm zu sprechen. Sie war so in ihrer Arbeit aufgegangen, dass sie bisher keine Zeit gefunden hatte, ihn davon in Kenntnis zu setzen, dass sie vielleicht sehr lange weg sein würde...

Nein, so einfach würde das nicht sein. Simon Wallace, ihr Freund, besass ja nicht die notwendige Sicherheitsstufe. Sie musste erst von Präsident Hayes die Erlaubnis erbitten, ihn einweihen zu dürfen, damit sie ihm alles erklären konnte.

Und wenn sie sich recht erinnerte weilte er ausgerechnet in dieser Woche auf einer für ihn wichtigen medizinischen Fachtagung in der Nähe von Chicago, also zu weit entfernt, um einen Abstecher einzuplanen und ihn zu besuchen. Sie unterdrückte ihre Gewissensbisse. Es blieb wohl nicht viel anderes übrig, als ihm eine Videobotschaft zu schicken. Das war zwar weitaus unpersönlicher als ein Treffen, aber es ersparte ihr unter Umständen auch noch einen heftigeren Abschiedsschmerz als den, den sie jetzt schon fühlte.

Müde riss sie sich aus ihren Gedanken und ließ die Papierschnipsel in den gefüllten Papierkorb rieseln.

Ein aufgeregtes Kribbeln machte sich in ihr breit, als sie statt dessen an die Zukunft dachte. Nur noch maximal drei oder vier Tage, dann kam die Stunde der Wahrheit.

Wenn Rodney McKay recht hatte - und die Zeit die alte Stadt der Antiker bewahrt hatte, würde sich das Sternentor öffnen und sie gemeinsam mit ihren Leuten den Schritt in eine neue Welt wagen.

Bis dahin gab es allerdings noch eine Menge lästigen Papierkrams zu erledigen und einige anstrengende Gespräche zu führen. Die Zeit wurde kostbar, also sollte sie sie nicht länger mit Grübelleien vergeuden. Seufzend nahm sie den Bericht zur Hand und suchte die Stelle, an der sie von Colonel Sumner unterbrochen worden war.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cheyenne Mountain  
Fünfzehn Tage nach der Rückkehr von General O'Neill aus Antarctica

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John Sheppard versuchte den ersten und vermutlich auch einzigen freien Tag außerhalb von Cheyenne Mountain oder anderen Einrichtungen der Army zu genießen. Nach einer ersten Erkundungstour durch die Einkaufsstraßen, hatte es ihn allerdings in ruhigere Gegenden gezogen. So spazierte er nun gemächlich in einem Park am Fluss entlang und ließ sich den Wind durch die Haare wehen. Endlich einmal ein Tag ohne Test, Prüfungen oder Seminare, fern von den immer ein wenig metallisch riechenden Räumen und dem Gefühl, eingesperrt zu sein.

Und doch konnte er sich nicht so richtig freuen. Woran lag das?

Es war das erste Mal seit fast einem Jahr, dass er wieder eine Stadt besuchte, aber er hatte darauf verzichtet, sich ins Vergnügen zu stürzen. Obwohl Colorado Springs mit seinen knapp 400.000 Einwohnern kaum gegen die Millionenstädte an den Küsten mithalten konnte, und trotz der Armeebasen in der Nähe einen eher ländlichen Charakter besass, kam ihm die Stadt vor wie ein lärmender und turbulenter Ameisenhaufen.

Die Möglichkeit sich Dinge einfach so zu kaufen, ins Kino zu gehen und sich das anzusehen, was er wollte, sich in einer Bar zu entspannen ... und nicht immer nur die ständig gleichen Gesichter zu sehen - warum reizte sie ihn nicht?

War er durch die Stationierung in McMurdo weltfremd und menschenscheu geworden, so dass er sich nicht mehr so schnell akklimatisieren konnte wie früher?

Nein, ihm gingen einfach zu viele Dinge durch den Kopf.

Die vielen neuen Eindrücke lenkten ihn genau so ab, wie die Gespräche, Untersuchungen, Seminare, Übungen und das Training.

Erst gestern, in einer wirklich ruhigen Stunde – nachdem er sich nach einem sehr anstrengenden Gespräch in sein Quartier zurück gezogen hatte - war ihm bewusst geworden, dass er seit knapp zwei Wochen etwas vermisste:Das Fliegen!

Er sehnte sich danach den Steuerknüppel seiner Black Hawk wieder unter den Händen zu spüren. Das Gefühl, den Helikopter trotz seiner üblichen Eigenheiten voll unter Kontrolle zu haben. Die durch Mark und Bein gehenden Vibrationen und ohrenbetäubenden Geräusche der Rotoren...

Aber vor allem vermisste er die Freiheit, die es ihm brachte, wenn er wie ein Vogel die Landschaft von oben betrachten konnte. Auch wenn es nur das Meer, die Gletscher und die eisbedeckte Landmasse der Antarktis waren.

Und als so langweilig hatte er die nie empfunden.

Bei jedem Routineflug hatte er Neues entdecken können - dort eine marschierende Pinguinkolonie, da hatten Wale das tiefblaue Wasser durchpflügt.

Und selbst die Landmasse veränderte sich von Woche zu Woche, wenn Gletscher brachen oder Lawinen niedergingen.

Nur wenn er in der Luft war, fühlte er sich wirklich glücklich und unbeschwert, vergaß er all das, was sein Leben bisher überschattet.

Dann war er frei von allen düsteren Gedanken.

Das war er bereit aufzugeben?

Nur weil es ihn neugierig machte, durch dieses Sternentor zu gehen und zu entdecken was dahinter war? Vielleicht hatte O'Neill recht, das jeder der nur einen Funken Abenteuerlust in sich spürte da hindurch wollte. Aber was kam danach? Wurde es nicht auch irgendwann langweilig?

John setzte sich auf ein Rasenstück oberhalb einer Brücke, an dem sich zwei Wege kreuzten. Die Passanten und Radfahrer nahm er kaum wahr, nicht einmal den Jungen, der mit einem Skatebord an ihm vorbei raste.

Wenn er mit der Expedition von Dr. Weir nach Atlantis ging, würde es sich nicht sicher sein, können ob er jemals wieder fliegen würde. Dr. Jackson hatte ihm gestern und vorgestern einen Vorgeschmack von dem gegeben, was ihn in der verlorenen Stadt erwartete: ‚Könnten sie sich dieses Artefakt genauer ansehen? Spüren sie etwas dabei? Wenn ja, dann erklären sie mir bitte genau...' John schluckte, als er die Worte des Archäologen in seinen Geist zurück rief.

Zwar hatte er dadurch noch ein wenig mehr über die Antiker im Speziellen und das Stargate-Programm im Allgemeinen erfahren, aber nun graute es ihm davor, ständig seinen Kopf, seine Hand oder was auch immer für die Wissenschaftler hinhalten zu müssen. So wie er den Würfel noch einmal für den Archäologen aktiviert hatte.

Und einen Schlüssel intitialisiert und...

Vor allem gestern hatte er sich weniger wie ein Mensch als wie eine Laborratte gefühlt. Wenn er nicht noch einen Termin bei der Psychologin der Expedition hätte einhalten müssen, wer weiß, wie lange er dann noch in seiner ganz persönlichen Folterkammer im SGC hätte aushalten müssen und was Dr. Jackson dann noch eingefallen wäre.

Und der Gipfel des ganzen wäre gewesen, wenn ihn Jackson in den speziellen Untersuchungsraum der Krankenstation geschleppt hätte, um ihn da an das EEG anschließen zu lassen, nur um seine Gehirnströme bei der Aktivierung messen zu lassen.

‚Bring sie nur nicht auf dumme Gedanken. Das kann dir alles noch passieren!'

Auf Atlantis, da machte er sich keine Illusionen - würde er diese Gelegenheit nicht mehr haben, denn Dr. Weir hatte ihn nicht aufgrund seiner Fähigkeiten als Soldat, sondern einzig und allein wegen dieses verfluchten Gens angefordert.

Da er ja glücklicherweise in einem freien Land lebte und zumindest ein paar Entscheidungen treffen durfte, konnte er sich vielleicht noch aus der Affäre ziehen und seine Zustimmung zurück ziehen.

Blieb er auf der Erde bestand nämlich eine Chance, dass er sich für ein ebenso geheimes Projekt wie das SGC bewerben konnte. Aus den Berichten der Stargate Teams, die ihm vorgestern von General O'Neill als zusätzliche Pflichtlektüre überreicht worden waren, und aus der Unterhaltung zwischen zwei Offizieren des SGC in der Kantine hatte er von besonderen Kampfjets erfahren, die „F-302", die raumtauglich waren. Und so etwas zu fliegen war schon immer sein Traum gewesen. Ganz offensichtlich war man wieder auf der Suche nach fähigen Piloten ...

Atlantis auf der anderen Seite war ein weitestgehend unbeschriebenes Blatt. Niemand wusste, was die Expedition auf der anderen Seite wirklich erwartete. Das konnte alles sein - neben uralter Technologie, die vielleicht gar nicht mehr richtig funktionierte ... und die vermutlich kaum einer verstand, wahrscheinlich jede Menge Enttäuschungen und Ärger. Denn schließlich war nur ein Bruchteil der Hinterlassenschaften der Antiker, die die Stargate-Teams in der Milchstraße gefunden hatten, noch zu gebrauchen gewesen.

Und selbst wenn, dann hatten sie oft genug der Hilfe anderer Völker wie der Asgard bedurft um wirklich etwas damit anfangen zu können oder waren nach dem Versuch-und-Irrtum-Prinzip vorgegangen. Das wusste er von Dr. Jackson und aus den Berichten. Nun, da zählte selbst ein „Lesewürfel" der Antiker eine Menge.

John war wirklich geneigt, abzusagen, als er das Für und Wieder abwog. Vermutlich würde er Dr. Weir schwer enttäuschen würde. Aber sollte ihm das etwas ausmachen?

Er kannte diese Frau schließlich so gut wie gar nicht. Warum also sollte er sich ihr gegenüber verantwortlich fühlen? Einer Politikerin?

Trotzdem hatte er das unbestimmte Gefühl, die Chance seines Lebens zu verschenken, wenn er nicht mit ihr nach Atlantis ging sonder hier blieb.

Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wusste er nicht wirklich, was er wollte. Die Unsicherheit nagte an ihm. Einerseits gab er das auf, was sein Leben bisher lebenswert gemacht hatte, andererseits konnte es jenseits des Sternentores neue Herausforderungen und einen neuen Anfang geben. Er war wirklich kein Zyniker, der nur düster in die Zukunft blicken wollte. Vielleicht sah diese in Atlantis ganz anders aus, als er sie sich jetzt vorstellen konnte.

Und wenn er sich so unsicher war, dann konnte er ja den Zufall entscheiden lassen.

So einfach war das!

John kramte eine Münze aus seiner Hosentasche und starrte den Kupferling an. Ein Penny, wie passend.

‚Kopf bedeutet Atlantis, Zahl Erde.'

John dachte an seine Frage und warf die Münze in die Luft. Geschickt fing er sie mit dem Handrücken auf und legte sofort die Linke darüber. Wenn sich der Kopf zeigte würde er also ohne weiteres Wenn und Aber nach Atlantis gehen, komme was wollte. Bei Zahl würde er hier bleiben und abwarten, was General O'Neill für ihn bereit hielt.

John verzog das Gesicht.

Warum war er sich sicher, dass ihm weder die eine, noch die andere Antwort gefallen würde?

Er hob die Hand.

_**Zahl.**_

Die Erde?

John verzog das Gesicht, als ihm Zweifel kamen, ob er das wirklich wollte. Atlantis hatte schließlich auch seine Vorteile. Weniger Vorgesetzte, denen er Rechenschaft schuldig war, und vermutlich keine so starke Einbindung in das militärische Protokoll, und vielleicht auch Leute, die ihm nicht immer nur seine Akte unter die Nase hielten...

Nein, er war tatsächlich nicht mit der Entscheidung des Schicksals einverstanden.

Außerdem sagte ein Wurf nicht viel aus, wenn er an die statistischen Wahrscheinlichkeiten dachte. So schnippte er mit einem verbissenen Grinsen den Penny ein zweites Mal in die Luft.


	9. Bewertung und Bestimmung

„Elisabeth, schön Sie zu sehen!" Kate Heightmeyer schloss die Tür zu ihrem Büro und bot der Expeditionsleiterin Platz an. „Sie sehen erschöpft aus." 

„Ich bin gerade von meinem Gespräch mit Präsident Hayes aus Washington zurückgekommen. Zwar war das wesentlich entspannender als die Debatte mit dem IOC und dem Komitee der UN, aber ich bin dennoch ein wenig müde nach allem."

„Dann sollten Sie die nächsten Tage nutzen, um sich noch ein wenig zu entspannen und auf das vor zu bereiten, was kommt. Nehmen sie sich Zeit für sich, sonst bleiben Dinge ungesagt und ungetan, die Sie noch erledigen wollten, und sie werden all dies unnötigerweise mit sich auf die Reise nehmen.." Dann legte die Psychologin den Kopf schief. „Aber ich denke, Sie sind nicht nur deswegen gekommen, sondern auch aus dienstlichen Gründen, habe ich recht?"

Elisabeth nickte. „Ja, das stimmt. Ich möchte gerne Ihre Einschätzung der Neuzugänge hören."

Kate Heightmeyer lächelte. „Ich nehme an, es geht vor allem um eine Person. Am Vormittag war auch schon Colonel Sumner hier."

„So?" Dr. Weir zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Was wollte er von Ihnen, Kate?"

„Eine Bestätigung, dass ich Major John Sheppard für ein Sicherheitsrisiko halte, und die Bitte, Sie ebenfalls davon zu überzeugen."

„Das ist wirklich sehr interessant", knurrte die dunkelhaarige Expeditionsleiterin und stützte die Hände angespannt auf den Tisch. „Und wie ist Ihre Meinung zu diesem Thema?"

„Ich habe Colonel Sumner deutlich gemacht, dass ich mir die Persönlichkeit von Major Sheppard noch einmal unter diesem Gesichtspunkt ansehen müsse, ehe ich ein Urteil über ihn fällen könne. Und dass ich in erster Linie Ihnen gegenüber verantwortlich bin, Elisabeth. Nicht ihm." Die Psychologin lächelte bitter. „Er macht sich verständlicherweise Sorgen aufgrund der Akte des Majors, aber die Persönlichkeit eines Menschen ist viel komplexer als sachliche juristische Einträge."

„Der Meinung bin ich auch. Major Sheppard wirkt auf mich eigentlich sehr umgänglich und straft seiner Akte Lügen." Elisabeth lehnte sich etwas entspannter zurück.

„Deshalb habe ich mir die Zeit genommen, mich ein wenig genauer mit ihm zu beschäftigen. Schon bei unserem gestrigen Gespräch ist mir aufgefallen, dass er eine sehr komplexe Persönlichkeit und vielschichtiger ist, als er zu sein vorgibt.

Obwohl er gegenüber seinen Mitmenschen freundlich und offen erscheint, so ist er in Wirklichkeit sehr verschlossen. Sein wahres Ich verbirgt er hinter einer Maske, er kontrolliert bewusst seine Gefühle. Zu diesem Bild passt, dass er kaum etwas über seine Vergangenheit erzählt, speziell aus seiner Zeit vor dem Eintritt in die Army. Selbst ich habe nicht viel über seine Kindheit und Jugend erfahren können und bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich entsprechende Unterlagen anfordern sollte.

Ich bin mir allerdings sicher, dass er in begüterten Verhältnissen und mit einer guten Allgemeinbildung aufgewachsen ist. Allerdings muss etwas vorgefallen sein, dass zu einer abrupten Trennung von diesem Leben geführt und tiefe Narben in ihm hinterlassen hat."

„Ich habe in Major Sheppards Akte gesehen, dass er außergewöhnlich intelligent ist und eine außergewöhnliche mathematischen Begabung besitzt."

„Intelligenz und Verstand sind wie sie wissen nicht alles, Elisabeth. Was er ebenfalls aus dieser frühen Phase seiner Entwicklung mitgenommen, sind hohe moralische Standards, die einerseits seinen natürlichen Beschützerinstinkt gefördert haben, andererseits aber auch die Bereitschaft, offen auf Fremdes zuzugehen. Diese Toleranz gegenüber anderen Kulturen und ihm unbekannten Menschen ist ihm während seiner Einsätze sehr zu gute gekommen. Durch Intuition hat er sehr oft Kontakte geknüpft, mit denen seine Teamkollegen oder sogar die Vorgesetzten Schwierigkeiten hatten.

Wie ich gestern und heute gesehen habe, kommt er sogar mit den egozentrischsten Wissenschaftlern zurecht, die ungeduldigere Menschen, die sich weniger unter Kontrolle haben, in den Wahnsinn treiben dürften. Ich war erstaunt, dass er sich sogar auf Smalltalk mit Dr. Kavanaugh einließ, der sonst mit jedem anderen Militär aneckt. Von diesem Standpunkt aus gesehen, ist er ein wirklich wertvoller Zuwachs für die Expedition. Ich denke, er könnte sich auf Dauer zu einem Mittler zwischen Zivilisten und Soldaten entwickeln." Kate Heightmeyer wurde ernst. „Aber Colonel Sumner hat auch nicht ganz unrecht."

„Warum?" Elisabeth holte tief Luft.

„Major John Sheppard ist auf der anderen Seite sehr misstrauisch gegenüber Vorgesetzten und Obrigkeiten, warum das kann ich nur vermuten. Aufgrund seiner hohen Intelligenz und seines ausgeprägten Gerechtigkeitssinns und Beschützerinstinkts hat er Schwierigkeiten damit, Entscheidungen zu akzeptieren, die er intellektuell und emotionell nicht teilen kann. Wenn der kommandierende Offizier nicht bereit ist, seine Einwände anzuhören und zumindest zu überdenken, dann endeten diese Konfrontationen und hitzigen Debatten für den Major mit einem Tadel in seiner Akte, wenn der Kommandooffizier genug von den Kontroversen hatte. Die Befehlsverweigerung in Afghanistan war nur die Spitze des Eisbergs und hatte die gravierensten Folgen. Ich habe noch einige andere Einträge gefunden, die zur Rückstellung seiner Ernennung zum Captain und zur Überstellung in die Helikoptereinheiten geführt haben. Am Besten kamen wohl die Vorgesetzten mit ihm zurecht, die irgendwann sein Vertrauen gewinnen konnten. Für einen davon hat er bei einem Einsatz in Somalia sogar sein Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt. Und ich denke, wenn Sie lernen, richtig mit ihm umzugehen, dann würde er das auch für die Atlantis Expedition tun."

„Das heißt also, dass wir größeren Ärger mit ihm vermeiden können?"

„Ich will nicht ausschließen, dass es zu Konflikten mit Major Sheppard kommen könnte, wenn er anderer Meinung ist, aber ich denke, dass sie damit umzugehen werden wissen, Elisabeth. Und seine positiven Fähigkeiten überwiegen die negativen Charakterzüge bei weitem. Ich empfehle daher seine Teilnahme an der Expedition. Er ist in mehrerlei Hinsicht ein Zugewinn."

„Das habe ich auch schon seit meinem ersten Gespräch mit ihm in Antarctica gespürt." Elisabeth Weir atmete auf. „Danke Kate, Sie haben mir damit den Rücken gestärkt. Jetzt weiß ich, wie ich die leidige Diskussion mit Colonel Sumner beenden kann."

- - - - - -

Zwar lief im Fernseher des Aufenthaltsraumes ein Footballspiel, aber John hatte es aufgegeben zuzusehen, weil seine Gedanken immer wieder abschweiften. Noch immer hatte er keine wirkliche Entscheidung getroffen, sondern nur das Für und Wider abgewogen: Erde oder Atlantis, Atlantis oder Erde?

Beides hatte seine Vor- und Nachteile, und die konnte er jetzt vor und rückwärts aufzählen. So hatte er es irgendwann aufgegeben und die Nachmittagsstunden noch genutzt, um einige Besorgungen zu machen. Immerhin standen ihnen ja ein paar persönliche Besitzümer zu.

John grinste schief. Neben zwei Sudoku-Blöcken hatte er in einem kleinen dunklen Antiquariat auch noch eine Ausgabe von Leo Tolstois „Krieg und Frieden" gefunden. Nicht nur, dass er das Buch immer einmal hatte lesen wollen, es war auch eine Ausgabe, die Erinnerungen an glücklichere Zeiten weckte. Dazu waren noch ein paar DVDs gekommen. Auf Kleidung hatte er verzichtet, denn die stellte die Army komplett zur Verfügung, da die Kapazitäten für persönliche Güter sehr begrenzt war.

Dann wurde er durch eine Bewegung aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Jemand setzte sich neben ihn und stellte einen Becher mit stark duftendem Kaffee vor sich - Karunow.

„Ich hoffe ich störe nicht, Major Sheppard", sagte der weißblonde Russe, den er seit der Übung nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Er trug eine olivgrüne Alltagsuniform mit den Abzeichen des SGC. Stolz deutete er auf eines davon. „So, nun ist es offiziell. Ab heute bin ich Mitglied von SG-4. Meine Ernennung ist endlich auch von oben genehmigt worden."

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch!" John nickte und lächelte. „Ich freue mich für Sie, Karunow. Das war ja von Anfang an Ihr Ziel."

„Ja, und das habe ich dank Ihrer tatkräftigen Mithilfe auch erreicht. Ausschlaggebend gegenüber einem anderen Kandidaten war wohl meine - äh unsere - Leistung in der Übung. Nochmals danke!" Der Russe strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. Dann wurde er wieder ernst. „Und wie sieht es bei Ihnen aus, Major? Sie scheinen ja noch auf eine Reaktion Ihrer Vorgesetzten zu warten, oder?"

„Nein, eigentlich nicht."

Karunow stutzte und dachte angestrengt nach. Dann schien er zu begreifen. „Aaaaah, dann nehmen Sie an dieser Expedition teil, um die sich seit Tagen in diesem Bienenstock alles dreht. Ich dachte immer, Sie wären von General O'Neill für die SG-Teams empfohlen worden." Er runzelte die Stirn. „Jetzt wird mir einiges klar. Sie sind der Wunderknabe aus Antarctica. Der mit dem Stuhl. Hätten sie doch nur schon früher was gesagt!"

John verdrehte die Augen. „Warum sollte ich?", fragte er leicht gereizt. Nun fing auch noch Karunow damit an, die Gerüchteküche nach zu erzählen. Woher wusste er das schon wieder? Was machte hier eigentlich alles die Runde?

Für seinen Geschmack brodelte die Gerüchteküche hier ein wenig zu heftig. Und er hatte die Kameraden auf McMurdo schon für Klatschbasen gehalten , die den langweiligen Dienstalltag damit würzten. Hier war es genau so schlimm, wenn nicht sogar schlimmer! „Wer hat ihnen das eigentlich erzählt?"

Karunow grinste und hob entschuldigend die Hände. „Es dringt vielleicht nicht nach draußen und in die obersten Ebenen, aber man bekommt trotzdem das ein oder andere mit, wenn man sich mit Landsmännern und -frauen unterhält. Und im Moment steht die Atlantis-Expedition im allgemeinen Interesse."

Er musterte John prüfend. „Es ist schon ein Ding, durch das Tor in eine andere Welt zu gelangen, aber gleich in eine andere Galaxie? Und dann von nichts Vertrautem mehr umgeben zu sein, ohne die Garantie zurückkehren zu können? Na, da mit zu machen erfordert schon eine Menge Mut..." Er seufzte. „Also das wäre nichts für mich. Dazu liebe ich mein altes Mütterchen Russland und meine Familie zu sehr. Und ich hätte Angst, mich einfach so auf ein außerirdisches Artefakt zu setzen. Egal ob das andere schon getan haben oder nicht." Er wedelte mit seiner Hand. „Jedenfalls gehört dazu eine ordentliche Unverfrorenheit."

„Nein, Übermut und Dummheit." John stieß die Luft zischend aus. „Hätte ich mich nichts zur falschen Stunde am falschen Ort auf einen Stuhl gesetzt, wäre ich jetzt nicht hier."

„Ein kluger Mann sagte einmal, dass nichts ohne Grund geschieht und es manchen seit ihrer Geburt vorher bestimmt ist, bestimmte Schritte zu tun und dann aufzufallen, wenn es für sie an der Zeit ist. Vielleicht ist es auch bei Ihnen so."

John lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken, als eine Erinnerung in ihm aufstieg, die er seit vierzehn Tagen immer wieder gerne verdrängte. Wieder hallte die Stimme durch seinen Geist und die Worte _‚Du wirst nach Hause zurückkehren, mein Sohn',_ versetzten seinen Körper in Anspannung.

„Ich glaube nicht gerne an Schicksal und Vorherbestimmung. Denn diese Begriffe werden gerne dazu benutzt, jemanden in eine Rolle zu nötigen, in die er nicht will." John lachte bitter. Wenn es wirklich danach gegangen wäre, sein „Schicksal" und seine „Bestimmung" zu erfüllen, dann hätte sein Lebensweg vermutlich ganz anders ausgesehen.

Oder auch nicht... Vielleicht hätte er dann nicht als Soldat, sondern als Zivilist vor einer ähnlichen Entscheidung gestanden.

„Es gibt da schon noch einige Unterschiede zwischen dem, was Leute behaupten, und dem was unveränderlich ist. Selbst wenn man nicht religiös ist", schwächte der Karunow ab. Er hatte ihn offensichtlich verstanden, das las John aus den Gesichtszügen des Russen. Und Karunow lenkte zudem ein, indem er auf den Bildschirm zeigte. „Was ist eigentlich das besondere an diesem Spiel an ‚Football'? Ich habe nie begriffen, dass ihr Amerikaner so vernarrt darin seid?"

Erleichtert schnappte John nach dem dahin geworfenen Brocken und begann dem Weißblonden das Spiel zu erklären. Ob es Karunow wirklich interessierte stand auf einem anderen Blatt, aber er konnte damit die unangenehmen Gedanken verdrängen, die durch seinen Geist huschten.


	10. Atlantis oder Erde?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Cheyenne Mountain  
Sechzehn Tage nach der Rückkehr von General O'Neill aus Antarctica

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack O'Neill betrat stirnrunzelnd das Büro und Labor von Daniel Jackson, als dieser auf sein Klopfen nicht reagierte. Als er ganz eingetreten war, erkannte er auch, warum. Der Archäologe studierte interessiert eine in die Luft projizierte Seite. Der Würfel, den er selbst noch vor einigen Tagen in der Hand gehabt hatte, stand geöffnet und aktiviert vor Daniel auf dem Schreibtisch Wie hatte er das zu Stande gebracht? Hatte er sich etwa über seine Anweisungen hinweg gesetzt und Major Sheppard...

Dann sah er sich im Raum um, irritiert durch ein Geräusch. Im Hintergrund summte der Laptop an seiner Arbeitsstation. Der Brenner schien schwer beschäftigt zu sein. Der General runzelte die Stirn.

„Daniel?"

Einen Moment passierte nichts.

Dann riss sich Jackson eher unwillig von den antikischen Schriftzeichen los und strahlte seinen alten Freund an. „Major Sheppard und ich haben bei genauerer Untersuchung heraus gefunden, dass der Würfel nur richtig initialisiert werden musste, damit auch ich ihn nutzen kann. Es ist tatsächlich am ehesten mit einem „Lesewürfel" vergleichbar. Stellen Sie sich vor, die Datenbank enthält Hunderte von Büchern. Es ist faszinierend." Er drückte einige der Verzierungen und die Projektion änderte sich. „Das hier ist eine Art Inhaltsverzeichnis. Die Texte sind nach bestimmten Themen geordnet, aber man kann auch Schlagwörter abrufen und ..."

„Das glaube ich Ihnen gerne, aber eigentlich hatte ich Sie gebeten, solche Experimente zu unterlassen und nicht noch jemanden mit hinein zu ziehen", unterbrach Jack wirsch den Redeschwall seines Freundes.

Jackson seufzte. „Ich sagte Ihnen doch, das es ungefährlich ist, und es hat sich bestätigt. Hören Sie, je besser wir die Antiker verstehen, desto leichter werden sich uns die Geheimnisse von Atlantis enthüllen." Er blickte hoffnungsvoll drein. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass, wenn das klappt, was McKay vorgeschlagen hat und die Stadt wirklich noch vorhanden ist, dann werden wir..." Er holte tief Luft. „... den Antikern näher sein als je zuvor."

„Ich denke, Sie waren ihnen schon nahe genug?", spielte der General auf die Zeit an, in der sein Freund selbst aufgestiegen war. Das Gesicht des Archäologen verdüsterte sich. „Vielleicht ist dem so, ich habe nur keine Erinnerungen mehr daran. Nein, mir geht es um das, was sie hinterlassen haben. Alles, was wir in Atlantis finden wird uns ihnen auch in der Milchstraße näher bringen." Er lächelte. „Und Major Sheppard ist dank seiner intuitiven Begabung für ihre Technik eine große Bereicherung für die Expedition. Wir werden bestimmt ausgezeichnet zusammen arbeiten ..."

Er verstummte, als Jack O'Neill vor seinen Schreibtisch trat und die Hände auf die Tischplatte stützte. Das Gesicht des Älteren war ernst geworden. „Sie sprechen immer von „wir" und „uns"."

„In den letzten Monaten habe ich eng mit Dr. Weir und ihrem Team zusammengearbeitet, wie sie sehr wohl wissen."

„Und Sie betrachten sich jetzt als Teil der Expedition?"

„Ja natürlich. Ich bin der führende Experte auf dem Gebiet der Erforschung der Antiker. Atlantis ist der Ort, an dem ich meine Fähigkeiten am Besten einsetzen kann." Der Archäologe runzelte die Stirn. „Alles andere wäre ..." Er drehte sich um und deutete hektisch auf den Computer. „Ich bereite im Moment alles vor, was ich mitnehmen will."

„Es war nie die Rede davon, dass Sie sich der Atlantis-Mission anschließen sollen."

„Aber es hat auch niemand gesagt, dass ich Dr. Weir und ihre Leute nicht begleiten soll!" In Daniel Jacksons Augen trat ein wütendes Funkeln. „Wollen Sie mir das etwa ausreden?"

„Nicht nur ausreden, schlicht und einfach sogar verbieten."

„Jack, ich bin keiner Ihrer Offiziere. Sie können mich nicht..."

„Oh doch. Natürlich sind Sie ein Zivilist wie jeder andere Wissenschaftler im SGC, aber durch den mit der Air-Force unterzeichneten Vertrag unterstehen sie meiner Befehlsgewalt wie die Soldaten dieser Basis und müssten schon formellen Protest bei höherer Stelle einlegen. Wenn ich also sage, dass ich Sie hier brauche, dann bleiben Sie."

„Aber ich wäre..."

„Die Atlantis-Mission könnte eine Expedition ohne Wiederkehr sein. Und die Erde kann es sich nicht leisten, Sie zu verlieren, Daniel." O'Neill starrte seinen Freund durchdringend an. „Wir haben Anubis zwar erst vor kurzem einen gründlichen Fußtritt verpasst und von unserer Türschwelle vertrieben, so dass er es sich überlegen wird, schnell wieder zu kommen, aber besiegt ist er noch lange nicht. Auch wenn er sich jetzt die Wunden leckt - er wird noch zorniger und entschlossener wiederkommen, das habe ich im Gefühl."

„Und wenn auf Atlantis..."

„Atlantis, Atlantis...Daniel, Sie hören sich im Moment an wie ein quengelndes Kleinkind." Jacks Stimme wurde sanfter. „Alles zu seiner Zeit. Es gibt bestimmt irgendwann Gelegenheit für Sie, sich Atlantis genauer anzusehen - aber nicht zu diesem Zeitpunkt. Denken Sie daran, was Anubis mit der Erde anstellen wird, wenn wir nicht die Augen aufhalten und etwas gegen ihn unternehmen. Und wer weiß, ob wir die Replikatoren wirklich gänzlich ausgeschaltet haben."

Der Archäologe seufzte und deaktivierte den Würfel, dann lehnte er sich zurück. „Anubis und die Replikatoren also. Was hast du gehört?"

„SG-17 ist vor ein paar Stunden zurück gekommen und hat ein paar interessante Informationen mitgebracht." Jack O'Neill zog sich einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich hin. „Und zwar folgendes..."

- - - - - -

John hatte all das, was ihm an persönlichen Habseligkeiten zustand auf dem Bett ausgebreitet und starrte nun nachdenklich darauf. Besonders lange ruhte sein Blick auf der neuen Uniform, die sich stark von all denen unterschied, die er früher getragen hatte. Und das machte die Mission fast schon wieder sympathisch. Die Windjacke war zwar zweckmäßig, aber sie hatte nichts Militärisches an sich. Sie unterstrich den zivilen Aspekt der Mission. Und das war nach all den Kriegseinsätzen auch einmal etwas anderes.

Er holte tief Luft. Den Teilnehmern der Expedition war mitgeteilt worden, dass sie sich am morgigen Tag bis 1000 in einer der untersten Ebenen, im Stargate-Raum einzufinden hatten. Dann also würde er das sagenumwobene Sternentor nicht nur auf Fotos und Filmaufnahmen sehen, sondern in Natura.

Wenn er wollte.

John lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen.

_Du wirst nach Hause zurück kehren, mein Sohn._

Warum wollte dieser verfluchte Satz nicht aus seinem Kopf verschwinden? War es vielleicht doch nicht besser, sich irgend jemandem anzuvertrauen, und damit das Problem aus der Welt zu schaffen? Denn wenn er von Stimmen in seinem Kopf sprach, würde man ihn als Sicherheitsrisiko bestimmt nicht mitgehen lassen, sondern erst noch einmal gründlich auf den Kopf stellen. Andererseits, brachte das wieder unangenehme Untersuchungen und unnötigen Stress mit sich.

Und was hieß überhaupt „zu Hause"?

Wie konnte ein Ort seine Heimat sein, den er noch nie betreten hatte? Den er bisher nur für einen Mythos gehalten hatte?

Himmel, er war doch nicht Luke oder Anakin Skywalker, der Erbe eines alten mythischen Geheimnisses, auch wenn er sich vor allem in den letzten Tagen manchmal so vorgekommen war. Nur weil dieses besondere Gen bei ihm stärker ausgeprägt war, als bei anderen, war er doch nichts besonderes. Und bestimmt nicht der einzigste.

_Der Auserwählte._

Johns Nackenhaare stellten sich auf, als ein heftiges Kribbeln seinen Körper durch fuhr, das stark an seine Wahrnehmungen erinnerte, als er sich auf dem Kontrollstuhl der Antiker nieder gelassen hatte. Er war wütend, gleichzeitig mischten sich aber auch noch andere Gefühle in seinen Zorn. Neugier? Sehnsucht?

War es nicht vielleicht besser, heraus zu finden, was ihn auf der anderen Seite des Tores erwartete, dem Gefühl nachzugeben, das es richtig war zu gehen?

Noch einmal nahm er sich Zeit, das Für und Wider abzuwägen.

Was gab es denn auf der Erde, das ihn wirklich hielt?

Eine Familie, Eltern, Geschwister?

Ein scharfer Schmerz fuhr durch seine Brust.

Nie und nimmer. Nein! Diesen Teil seines Lebens hatte er hinter sich gelassen, als er sich für die militärische Laufbahn entschieden hatte.

Freunde?

Die wenigen, die er wirklich so hatte nennen können, waren in Kriegseinsätzen gefallen. Die anderen, waren gekommen und gegangen und hatten den Kontakt zu ihm nicht gehalten, weil ihnen andere Dinge wichtiger gewesen waren.

Eine Geliebte? Frau?

Auch in der einzigen engeren Partnerschaft, die er jemals eingegangen war, hatte er kläglich versagt und die Scheidung war mehr als gerechtfertigt gewesen.

Was hielt ihn also wirklich hier?

Nichts – außer der Freiheit des Fliegens.

War das wirklich alles? Und wer behauptete, dass ihm Atlantis neben allen Nachteilen für ihn, nicht auch diese Chance bieten würde?

Warum eigentlich klammerte er sich an die Erde?

Selbst wenn er hier blieb musste er realistisch denken. Mit der Befehlsverweigerung in Afghanistan und dem Aufenthalt auf McMurdo hatte er sich eine denkbar schlechte Ausgangssituation verschafft.

Selbst wenn es Kommandanten wie General O'Neill gab, die darüber hinweg sahen und seine Fähigkeiten mehr schätzten, so würden andere das nicht tun und sich genau überlegen, ob sie seine Bewerbung annahmen. Über kurz oder lang würde er auch hier wieder in einer Sackgasse stecken, aus der er dann nicht mehr so einfach entfliehen konnte..

Fern von der Erde - in einer vom Hauptquartier abgeschnittenen Basis - draußen im Feld, wie es in Kriegsgebieten so schön hieß - würden irgendwann andere Qualitäten und Fähigkeiten zählen als seine früheren Beurteilungen. Das hatte er schon bei seinen Einsätzen gemerkt. Und das waren die Zeiten gewesen, in denen er sich trotz aller Todesgefahren und Schwierigkeiten in der Army immer am wohlsten gefühlt hatte.

Seine Zweifel verflogen, als er mit dem Verstand endlich das akzeptierte, was seine Intuition ihm schon lange gesagt hatte. ‚Atlantis ist ein neuer aufregender Abschnitt in deinem Leben, den du nicht missen willst.'

John öffnete die Augen wieder und legte seine Hand auf die neue Uniformjacke. Er wusste, in diesem Augenblick hatte er sich endlich für eine Seite entschieden. Eine tiefe Ruhe kehrte in seinem aufgewühlten Geist ein.

- - - - - -

„Ah, Elisabeth. Morgen ist ja der große Tag. Sind Sie aufgeregt?" Jack O'Neill lächelte, auch wenn er ahnte, das die Leiterin der Atlantis-Expedition nicht gekommen war, um mit ihm Smalltalk zu halten. Auch wenn er aus ihrer Miene nicht viel lesen konnte, so verrieten doch die Augen alles.

Und nur eine Minute zuvor war Colonel Sumner mit verkniffenen Gesichtszügen und einem kurzen Gruß voll unterdrückter Wut an ihm vorbei gerauscht. Die schlechte Laune des militärischen Anführers der Mission konnte nur eines bedeuten...

Mist. Da hatte wohl seine kleine Intrige keinen großen Erfolg gehabt, weil sie ihm auf die Schliche gekommen war. Warum mussten diese Politiker immer gleich alles durchschauen und...

„Ich kann nicht leugnen, dass ich auf den morgigen Tag mehr als gespannt bin, General." Elisabeth Weir lächelte. „Und das sind sicher auch die Mitglieder meiner Expedition. Heute Nacht wird vermutlich kaum einer von uns ruhig schlafen können. Ich denke auch Major Sheppard nicht." Sie sah ihn scharf an.

„Ja. Das stimmt. Ich war vor den ersten Missionen auch immer aufgeregt. Mit der Zeit bekommt man aber ein wenig Routine." O'Neill grinste schief. „Dann macht es einem nichts mehr aus, vom Sperrfeuer der Jaffar begrüßt zu werden, oder sich mit..."

„Lenken Sie nicht ab, General." Er wurde mit einem tadelnden Blick bedacht. „Sie wissen schon, worüber ich mit Ihnen sprechen will."

„Nicht so ganz", schwindelte er, aber das nutzte auch nichts, wie er an ihrem skeptischen Blick merkte. Er räusperte sich. „Ähem, also gut. Kommen Sie einfach mit in mein Büro."

Schweigend gingen sie die paar Schritte und ließen sich dann auf den bequemen Sesseln nieder.

Der General wartete einen Moment und beschloss das Gespräch selbst auf den Punkt zu bringen. „Es geht vermutlich Major Sheppard, oder irre ich mich da?"

„Weniger über die Person des Majors als über gewisse Dinge, die im Zusammenhang mit ihm hier im Hintergrund abgelaufen sind. Ich hatte eigentlich selbst mit Colonel Sumner sprechen und ihm meine Entscheidung darlegen wollen, bevor er die Akte in die Finger bekommt und die negativen Vermerke dort sieht. Sie haben mir durch Ihr Verhalten einige unnötige Probleme bereitet", entgegnete Weir scharf. „Während ich den Mann als einen Zugewinn sehe, ist Sumner eher vom Gegenteil überzeugt. Er akzeptiert jetzt zwar meine Entscheidung, aber er ist nicht besonders glücklich damit. Und das könnte im Verlauf der Mission noch für Schwierigkeiten sorgen, falls er das an Sheppard auslässt." Sie klang recht wütend. „Wenn Sie Major Sheppard für geeigneter halten Mitglied in einem SG-Team zu sein, dann hätten Sie mich gar nicht erst darin unterstützen zu brauchen, um ihn zu überreden. Jetzt aber ist er mein Mann – und er bleibt es."

„Ich bekenne mich in allen Punkten für schuldig, muss aber auch zugeben, dass mir erst bei der Rückkehr nach Cheyenne Mountain klar geworden ist, was der Mann alles kann. Und da habe ich nochmals versucht, ihn für mich zu gewinnen." Jack setzte kurz eine verlegene Miene auf, dann wurde er ernst. „Auch wenn Sheppard vielleicht bei ihnen besser aufgehoben ist, wenn ich es mir recht überlege." Diese Gedanken waren ihm in den letzten Tagen auch selber schon gekommen, aber da hatte er sie nicht so recht wahr haben wollen. Auch wenn er viel von sich in Sheppard sah, so gab es doch auch Unterschiede zwischen ihnen, die nicht unerheblich war. Das SGC besaß aufgrund seiner besonderen Stellung eine wesentlich strengere Reglementierung als normale Armeebasen. Und im Grunde war es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis der eigenwillige Major anecken würde. Er wusste ja selbst, wie oft er mit sich gekämpft hatte, General Hammonds Entscheidungen zu akzeptieren. Und wollte er sich wirklich einen so anstrengenden Mann antun? Er war sich sicher nicht die Engelsgeduld zu haben, die sein ehemaliger Vorgesetzter bei ihm gezeigt hatte. Also war es vielleicht besser, wenn Dr. Weir sich mit ihm herum schlug.

Doch einen kleinen Schlag wollte er ihr noch versetzten. Sie hatte ihn durchschaut, ungeschoren sollte sie nicht davon kommen. „Allerdings sollten Sie nicht mit Daniels Teilnahme rechnen. Ich brauche Ihn hier, wie Sie wissen."

„Ich habe nie wirklich damit gerechnet, dass er uns nach Atlantis begleitet", sagte Elisabeth Weir ruhig. „Ich hätte mich zwar gefreut, wenn der führende Wissenschaftler mit den größten Kenntnissen über das Volk der Antiker mit uns gekommen wäre, aber ich verstehe Ihre Beweggründe nur zu genau. Er ist zu wichtig für den Schutz der Erde. So wie Sie."

Touché, Das war elegant gekontert! Jack O'Neill holte tief Luft und grinste dann wieder. „Also sind wir uns einig. Frieden?"

„Ich wüsste nicht, dass wir uns je gestritten hätten, nun da jeder das hat, was er will."


	11. Der Beginn eines neuen Lebens

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cheyenne Mountain und Atlantis  
Während der Verbindung der beiden Orte durch das Sternentor

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Der hochgewachsene dunkelhaarige Mann stand zögernd vor der wabernden blauen Fläche des Ereignishorizontes und schien nicht so recht zu wissen, was er davon halten sollte.

Jack O'Neill schmunzelte. So ging es wohl allen Frischlingen, die zum ersten Mal durch das Sternentor gingen. Und wer wusste schon, was der junge Leutnant Ford zu ihm gesagt hatte, bevor er mit einem Juchzer hinein gesprungen war.

Na endlich - Sheppard tat den entscheidenden Schritt und zögerte dabei wenigstens nicht so lange wie manch anderer.

„Da geht er hin." murmelte der General und warf einen kurzen Seitenblick auf den grollenden Daniel Jackson, der noch ein zweites Mal versucht hatte, die Erlaubnis zu erhalten, sich der Expedition anschließen zu dürfen. Und wieder hatte er klipp und klar „Nein!" gesagt. Zweimal.

Der Körper seines Freundes zitterte vor Anspannung, nun, da die Verbindung tatsächlich gelungen war und sich der Zielort als strukturell intakt erwiesen hatte. Auf der anderen Seite - nur einen Schritt und gleichzeitig Millionen von Lichtjahren entfernt lag ein Wunderwerk der Vergangenheit. Daniels Disneyland. Kein Wunder, dass der Archäologe aufgeregt wie ein kleiner Junge war, vor allem weil er nicht mit durfte, nun wo die Stadt ohne Probleme zu betreten und mit einem offenbar noch noch funktionierenden Lebenserhaltungssystem ausgestattet war, wenn auch ohne Licht.

Nein, das stimmte nicht ganz.

Plötzlich wurde das Bild das MALP überblendet und musste neu justiert werden.

„Sieh an, jemand hat endlich den Lichtschalter gefunden...", murmelte er. Und irgendwie konnte er sich vorstellen, wer das gewesen sein dürfte.

Das brachte seine Gedanken an den Ursprung zurück, während er beobachtete, wie sich nun auch der Rest der Expedition in Bewegung setzte. Aufgeregte junge Wissenschaftler und Techniker, ein paar Leute, die da und dort aushelfen würden.

Noch hatte er es nicht ganz aufgegeben, SG-1 einen vierten Mann zu verschaffen, auch wenn das noch ein wenig dauern konnte.

Seit er gestern Abend seine Niederlage gegenüber Elisabeth Weir eingestanden und Major Sheppard aufgegeben hatte, schwirrte bereits ein anderer Kandidat in seinem Kopf herum, den er in nächsten Tagen besuchen wollte, wenn es die Zeit zuließ.

Der Mann war der Anführer der F-302-Staffel gewesen, die ihnen zusammen mit der Prometheus genügend Schutz vor Anubis' Schiffen gegeben hatte, um in den Antiker-Stützpunkt unter dem Eis vorzudringen.

Nachdem der bei dem Abschuss fast sein Leben verloren hatte, verdiente er eine Belohnung, die über einen Orden hinaus ging. Denn der Kampfpilot hatte laut seinen Empfehlungen bereits mehrfach die Qualitäten gezeigt, die der Leiter eines SG-Teams brauchte.

Warum sollte er also nicht Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell für SG-1 gewinnen?

- - - - - -

John Sheppard hatte die letzte Möglichkeit verstreichen lassen, von der Reise zurück zu treten. Vielleicht gerade deswegen weil ihn Colonel Sumner so auffordernd angesehen hatte. Doch kümmerte ihn das?

Es gab Dinge, die änderten sich wohl nie: Vorgesetzte, die ihm gleich klar machten, wie sie ihn aufgrund seiner Akte einschätzten und eine Warnung aussprachen, Insubordination nicht dulden zu wollen, ehe sie ihn richtig kennengelernt hatten. Oder Kameraden, die sich von den Vorbehalten ihres Vorgesetzten mitreißen ließen.

Nun, damit würde er leben können, denn vermutlich würde er ohnehin nicht so viel mit Sumner und seinen Teams zu tun haben. Auf der anderen Seite würde er sich jedenfalls erst einmal im Dunstkreis von Dr. Weir aufhalten und nicht in der des Colonels. Und über den Rest konnte er sich später Gedanken machen.

Die Expeditionsleiterin gefiel ihm immer besser. Ihre Worte vor der versammelten Mannschaft hätten nicht besser gewählt sein können. Knisternd waren Mut und Begeisterung in ihrer Stimme von einem zum anderen übergesprungen und hatten selbst den etwas unruhigen und ängstlichen schottischen Arzt in seiner Nähe in ihren Bann geschlagen.

Noch mehr aber faszinierte John das Sternentor.

So unscheinbar es im Ruhezustand auch wirkte, fast wie die Kulisse eines Science Fiction Films aus Plastik oder Metall, so imposant wurde der dunke mit Zeichen geschmückte Ring, als er sich bewegte und die Chevrons einrastete, das Wurmloch entstand, als Dr. Weir und Colonel Sumner mit ein paar Marines hindurch gegangen war.

Und nun stand er selbst dicht vor dem wabernden und glucksenden Ereignishorizont. Der großen blauen Pfütze. Vermutlich war ihm deshalb die Frage aus dem Mund gerutscht, wie es wohl sein würde, hindurch zu gehen.

„Es tut höllisch weh!" erklärte Leutnant Aiden Ford todernst, dann aber lachte er und sprang mit einem Juchzer in den Ereignishorizont.

John ärgerte sich, dass er den Satz wirklich einen Moment geglaubt hatte und holte tief Luft. Dann kniff er die Augen zusammen und machte einen Schritt nach vorne.

Später wusste er nur noch, dass diese erste Reise durch das Wurmloch anders als alles war, was er je zuvor erlebt hatte und nicht in Worte fassbar oder in Bildern vorstellbar. Eine rasante Fahrt durch einen Tunnel aus wabernden Nebel in dem Sterne blitzten war vielleicht die Beschreibung, die den Empfindungen noch am nächsten kam.

Und dann war er auf der anderen Seite. Hier war es kühler als im Torraum des SGC und statt des metallischen Geruchs nahm er einen anderen war, den er nicht genau spezifizieren konnte. Vielleicht stammte er von den vertrockneten Pflanzen?

John atmete aus und erfasste mit einem Blick den großen Raum, der von einer zentralen Treppe beherrscht wurde, sah, wie sich in ihm Sumner und die Sicherheitsteams bewegen. Dr. Weir stand nur einige Schritte vor ihm.

Auch er machte einen Schritt nach vorne und hielt im nächsten Moment irritiert inne.

_Vrrrrusch._ Neben ihm flammte ein Licht auf.

John hob die P-90 um sein Gesicht zu verstecken und beschäftigt zu wirken. Er tat so, als sondiere er die Umgebung. Seine Gedanken jedoch rasten, als schon beim nächsten Schritt wieder ein Licht aufflammte und eine wahre Kettenreaktion auslöste, denn ohne dass er etwas tat sprangen noch mehr Lichter an.

Er kreiste um sich selber, blickte irritiert nach oben und zur Seite, während er von den Stiefel- bis zu den Haarspitzen ein freudiges Vibrieren und Summen in seinem Körper spürte. Das war mehr als irritierend. Merkte das denn kein anderer?

‚Was auch immer bist, ich bin nicht das, was du in mir sehen willst, klar? Bitte hör auf, hier alles Lichter anzuschalten und sonstigen Unsinn zu veranstalten', appellierte er verzweifelt an das, was, was die Stadt steuerte, doch entweder verstand es ihn nicht, oder ignorierte seine Proteste einfach. Schien nicht einzusehen, ihm diesen Gefallen zu tun.

Verzweifelt ging John weiter und versuchte das Beste daraus zu machen. Er hatte kaum den ersten Fuß auf die Treppe gesetzt, da ging es mit dem Leuchten und Summen weiter. Die Stufe wurde hell, weil in ihr eingesetzte Schriftzeichen aufzuleuchten begannen.

Hinter ihm erklang Dr. Weirs überraschte Stimme. Sie warf eine Frage in den Raum: „Wer ist dafür verantwortlich?" Im Hintergrund schien Sumner seine Leute danach zu fragen. John beschloss unauffällig zu bleiben und verzichtete darauf zuzugeben: ‚Das war ich. Dabei habe ich hier garantiert noch nichts angefasst.'

Aber betreten... Das reichte hier offensichtlich schon aus, um den Lichtzauber zu veranstalten. Wie er erwartet hatte, wurde auch die nächste Stufe hell. Und die nächste, und...

Es hörte erst auf, als er den ersten Treppenabsatz erreicht hatte. Dafür flammte ein Seitenlicht auf.

Und um nicht ganz dumm da zu stehen, weil sich Dr. McKay, der Chefwissenschaftler zu ihm gesellt hatte, raunte er diesem mit einem wachsamen Unterton in der Stimme die kluge Erkenntnis zu: „Die Lichter gehen von selbst an."

Vielleicht nahm man ihm das ab, und achtete nicht weiter darauf, wann sie eigentlich wirklich ansprangen.

So wie es aussah schien sich seine Hoffnung zu erfüllen, da vor allem die Leute in seiner Nähe von den neuen Eindrücken förmlich erschlagen wurden und ihre Gedanken überall und nicht auf ihn gerichtet hatten ...

John suchte sich einen Platz am Geländer der Empore, während McKay geschäftig hinter ihm herum wuselte und beobachtete wie auch der Rest der Expedition durch das Sternentor kam, während er selbst seine Empfindungen unter Kontrolle zu bekommen versuchte.

Auch wenn sich alles in ihm sträubte es zuzugeben, so konnte er, doch nicht leugnen, das Atlantis der erste Ort war, der an ihm nicht Misstrauen und Vorsicht, sondern ein Gefühl der Geborgenheit auslöste. Und das obwohl sich etwas frech in seinen Geist geschlichen hatte.

Kaum spürbar summte die Stadt in seinen Gedanken vor sich hin. Sie schien sich zu freuen und ihn willkommen zu heißen. Warum nur ihn? Oder meinte sie auch die anderen? Wie konnte er das heraus finden?

Er holte tief Luft und stützte die Hände auf seine P-90, nachdem er diese an seiner Überlebensweste festgehakt hatte. Indem er sich konzentrierte und sich einfach eine Frage bildlich vorstellte.

Am Rande seiner Wahrnehmung bekam er mit, dass der Strom der Wissenschaftler versiegte und Weir etwas in das Funkgerät sagte. Kurz bevor die Verbindung zur Erde erlosch, rollte noch ein Gegenstand durch das Wurmloch.

Unwillkürlich blickte er nach unten.

Inmitten des Gewimmels von Leuten und Ausrüstungsgegenständen wirkte Elisabeth Weir wie der Mittelpunkt des ganzen Geschehens. Auch wenn sie nicht minder aufgeregt war wie die anderen und wie ein reich beschenktes Kind strahlte, so war sie doch nicht unsicher oder ängstlich, sondern voller freudiger Erwartung. So als fühlte sie sich hier ebenfalls wohl.

Dann fingen ihre Augen die seinen ein.

Einen Moment lang schien sie tief in seine Seele zu blicken. John war es, als durchschaue und verstehe sie ihn zugleich. Sie war seine Vorgesetzte, aber gleichzeitig auch seine Verbündete. Und nicht zuletzt schien auch sie das Willkommen von Atlantis wahr zu nehmen.

John wich ihr nicht aus und nickte zustimmend, nachdem sie ihn offen anlächelte.

Atlantis setzte für einen Moment mit dem Summen aus, nur um dann wieder einzusetzen und so zufrieden zu schnurren wie eine Katze. Sie schien ihnen beiden zuzustimmen und mehr als glücklich zu sein. Wieder hatte er den Eindruck, als kenne sie ihn wirklich. Aber wie und warum, das verriet sie ihm immer noch nicht.

Nun, vielleicht war seine Reise an diesen Ort wirklich eine vom Schicksal vorgegebene Bestimmung. Und wenn nicht ... dann hatte er hier und jetzt die Möglichkeit, es heraus zu finden und sich dann Gedanken zu machen.

Jetzt aber...

Was tat der Kanadier eigentlich hinter ihm?

McKay und ein paar Techniker, die bereits nach oben gekommen waren, wuselten um die abgedeckten Tische oder Konsolen herum und wirkten sehr beschäftigt. Sie untersuchten begeistert die stummen und toten Pulte, die ihn ein wenig an Musikinstrumente erinnerten.

Was war das hier?

Vielleicht - nein mit Sicherheit - ein Kontrollraum?

Wofür das hier wohl alles war, und ob sich das irgendwie anschalten ließ?

Neugierig und mit langsamen Schritten begann er die Gerätschaften zu umrunden und interessiert in Augenschein zu nehmen ... nicht ahnend, dass er genau das tat, was Atlantis als nächstes von ihm erwartete – den Hauptrechner zu aktivieren und damit einen Prozess in Gang zu setzen, der vor zehntausend Jahren begonnen hatte ...


	12. Dunkles Zwischenspiel

Autor: Kris

Rating: PG-12

Inhalt: Gerade bei „Rising"/"Aufbruch in eine neue Welt" gibt es viele Lücken, die es auszufüllen lohnt. Diesmal will ich nicht zu viel verraten, denn dieses kleine Zwischenspiel erklärt sich durch Folge 1.5 „Unter Verdacht" (Suspicion) selbst. Denn war es wirklich nur ein dummer Zufall, dass die Wraith aufgetaucht sind? Oder...

Disclaimer: Stargate Atlantis und SG-1 und alle Stargate Charaktere sind Eigentum von MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions und dem SciFi Channel. Diese Fanfiction wurde lediglich zum Spaß geschrieben und nicht um damit Geld zu verdienen.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Planet Athos, Pegasus Galaxis  
Zwischen den Ruinen einer alten Stadt und dem Camp der Athosianer

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John Sheppard versuchte mit Teyla Emmagan, die sich wesentlich leichtfüßiger über den Waldboden bewegte als er, Schritt zu halten, und fragte sich, ob es taktisch klug gewesen war, ihrer Einladung zu folgen.

Denn aus eigener Erfahrung wusste er, dass er eben so gut in eine Falle laufen konnte. In Afghanistan hatten sie mehr als einmal Entwicklungshelfer und internationale Hilfstruppen aus der Bredouille holen müssen, in die diese sich durch ihre mangelnde Vorsicht und auch ein wenig Unvernunft und Naivität selbst manövriert hatten. Allerdings waren hier und heute einige Dinge anders.

‚John', ermahnte er sich selbst. ‚Dies ist kein Kriegsgebiet, sondern ein Planet in einer fernen Galaxis. Du musst alle Informationen sammeln, die du bekommen kannst, vor allem weil die Einheimischen hier in Angst vor etwas leben, das sie die Wraith nennen. Was auch immer das ist, es scheint hier Terror zu verbreiten. Und je eher ich darüber etwas erfahre, desto besser, denn die Informationen, die uns die Athosianer gegeben haben waren bisher mehr als dürftig.' Erst als er Teyla gegenüber zugegeben hatte, wie wenig sie eigentlich wusste, hatte sie sich erklärungsbereiter gezeigt.

John holte tief Luft, denn alles erschien ihm immer noch wie ein Traum

Noch vor einigen Stunden hatte er mit beiden Beinen fest auf der Erde gestanden und die zugegbenermaßen etwas metallisch schmeckende Luft eines militärischen Stützpunktes im Herzen der Vereinigten Staaten geatmet..

Dann war er durch ein Sternentor in eine Stadt getreten, die er bisher nur für einen Mythos gehalten hatte. Atlantis hatte sich als sehr existent und lebendig erwiesen - wenn er in sich lauschte, konnte er jetzt immer noch das Summen und Vibrieren spüren, das seinen Körper erfasst hatte, als er seinen Fuß auf den Boden der uralten Stadt gesetzt hatte - eines Ortes, der wie in den Legenden tief unter dem Meer lag, vor den Fluten nur durch einen Energieschild geschützt.

Doch die Freude der Expedition, die Stadt der Wunder unzerstört vorzufinden, war nicht lange ungetrübt gewesen. Einer der Ingenieure - Peter Grodin - und der Chefwissenschaftler Dr. Rodney McKay hatten heraus gefunden, dass die letzte Energiequelle bald leer sein würde. Und dann würde auch der Schutzschild endgültig zusammenbrechen und mit ihm die Fluten in die Stadt. Atlantis würde ein zweites Mal - und diesmal richtig - untergehen.

Um das zu vermeiden waren Colonel Sumner und einige seiner Leute auf gebrochen, um eine neue Energiequelle zu finden, ein neues ZPM. Ihre eigenen Kraftquellen reichten offenbar nicht aus, um den Schild aufrecht zu erhalten.

John seufzte.

Er war nicht auf Befehl Colonel Sumners hier, sondern weil ihn die Leiterin der Expedition Dr. Elisabeth Weir mitgeschickt hatte. Und deshalb hatte er sich auch das Recht herausgenommen, ein wenig freier zu handeln und nicht nur auf die Anweisungen seines vorgesetzten Offiziers zu warten. Nun, im Bezug auf die Athosianer hatte sein offenes und freundliches Auftreten geklappt, und das hatte auch der Colonel sehr schnell eingesehen und ihn gewähren lassen. Für einen kurzen Moment grinste John. Nun, vielleicht war doch noch nicht alles verloren, und der Mann würde ihn irgendwann auch trotz seiner dunklen Akte akzeptieren können.

Aber jetzt fragte er sich natürlich auch, ob sein zwangloses Geplauder wirklich das Eis gebrochen hatte und ihn nicht noch eine böse Überraschung erwarten würde. Andererseits - welchen Nutzen hatte Teyla Emmagan davon?

Ob Sumner und die anderen mittlerweile die alte Stadt in Augenschein genommen hatten, obwohl die Einheimischen, gewarnt hatten, das nicht zu tun, weil sonst die „Wraith" wieder kommen würden?

Andererseits verstand er den Colonel sehr gut. Die Stadt auf der anderen Seite des Gewässers zeugte von einer weitaus höher entwickelten Zivilisationsstufe, als die Athosianer sie einnahmen.

Andererseits war John aber auch aufgefallen, dass die Einheimischen nicht ganz so primitiv waren, wie der erste Eindruck vermitteln wollte. In den Zelten waren ihm Dinge aufgefallen, die wie in den Behausungen und Unterkünften der Afghanen einen krassen Gegensatz zu ihrem normalen Lebensstil geboten hatten. Hier waren es vielleicht keine Transistorradios und Kassettenrecorder, aber...

Hoppla!

John stolperte, da sich einer seiner Füße in einer tückischen Wurzel verfangen hatte. Mit einem leisen Fluch fing er sich ab und überspielte seine Verärgerung mit einem verlegenen jungenhaften Grinsen.

‚Achte besser auf den Weg, John! Sonst fällst du noch einmal richtig auf die Nase und das ist kein schöner Anblick. Du willst dich doch nicht in Gegenwart einer Frau blamieren?'

Teyla Emmagan blickte über die Schulter zurück. Auch wenn sie sonst eine Faser ihres gebräunten Gesichts verzog, so blitzten ihre Augen doch belustigt. Der dunkle Hautton harmonierte mit ihrer schulterlangen braunen Haarpracht.

„Wir sind fast da", erklärte die Athosianerin und führte ihn zu einem Steinwall, der ganz offenkundig nicht natürlichen Ursprungs war. Mit den Händen entfernte sie einige Ranken von einer Öffnung. John runzelte die Stirn. „Hier hinein?"

Teyla nickte und nahm eine Fackel an sich, die in einer Wandhalterung gesteckt hatte. „Hier habe ich oft als Kind gespielt", erklärte sie. „Und so habe ich eines Tages auch die Zeichnungen entdeckt."

„Einen Moment, soll ich..." John kramte nach seinem Feuerzeug, um für sie die Fackel zu entzünden, doch Teyla hielt bereits einen seltsamen Gegenstand in den Händen. „Auch wir beherrschen die Macht des Feuers schon seit langer Zeit."

Die Augen des Majors weiteten sich, als sich ein dünner Lichtstrahl zwischen den Gabeln des Gegenstandes bildete. Er ließ ganz schnell das Feuerzeug wieder in seiner Hosentasche verschwinden.

Verflucht noch einmal - ein Laser!

Nein, damit konnte er nicht mithalten, und Teyla schien es zu amüsieren, dass sie ihn so verblüfft hatte. Die Athosianer waren wirklich immer für Überraschungen gut und wer wusste schon, mit was sie noch aufwarten würden.

Aber nun zum Wesentlicheren.

Zu den Geheimnissen dieser künstlichen Unterwelt.

John biß sich auf die Lippen und schaltete das Licht seiner P-90 an, während Teyla schon einige Schritte voraus ging. Doch gerade als er den ersten Schritt in der Dunkelheit tun wollte, zuckte er zusammen.

Ein Blitzen am Boden war ihm ins Auge gestochen.

Misstrauisch blickte John nach unten und entdeckte - halb begraben im Staub einen länglichen Gegenstand.

Er beugte sich hinunter und nahm ihn genauer in Augenschein.

Das Gebilde bestand aus mehreren Teilen, aus verschiedenen Materialien. Besonders das runde Mittelstück fiel ihm ins Auge. Anders als der Rest bestand es aus Metall.

Ein Schmuckstück?

So sah es wohl aus.

John streckte die Hand aus und hob die Kette hoch. Dabei fiel der feinkörnige Sandstaub ab. „Teyla? Ich habe hier etwas gefunden."

Wieder erinnerte er sich daran in Afghanistan und an anderen Orten der Erde ähnliches gesehen zu haben. In dem Halsschmuck verband sich primitive Handwerkskunst mit etwas, das ganz woanders her stammen musste. Ganz offensichtlich bedienten sich die Athosianer der Hinterlassenschaften der einstigen Erbauer dieser Stadt...

Die Athosianerin kam näher. Ihre Augen weiteten sich. „Das habe ich vor vielen Jahren verloren. Wie haben Sie das gefunden..."

„Eine Reflexion des Lichts auf dem Metall hat mich darauf aufmerksam gemacht. Die Kette lag halb vergraben im Schmutz." John lächelte und hielt sie ihr hin. „Soll ich..."

„Gerne." Teyla drehte sich um, so dass er ihr den Schmuck anlegen konnte. Und dann wandten sie sich endlich den Zeichnungen zu, die die Wände des Raums bedeckten.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Im Sonnensystem des Planeten Athos in der Pegasus Galaxis  
Die Wraith

------------------------------------------------------------------------

In dem Moment in dem die schlanken langen Finger des hochgewachsenen Mannes die Scheibe berührten und eine chemische Reaktion zwischen dem Metall und der Haut statt fand, die schwache Impulse zwischen den anorganischen Molekülen schuf, aktivierte sich tief im Inneren des Gegenstandes ein Mechanismus, der einen schwachen Signalton aussandte, einen wellenförmigen Ruf, der keiner Worte bedurfte, um seine Nachricht zu übermitteln.

Doch das war nicht das einzige, was geschah...

In den Ruinen der Stadt aktivierte sich - begraben unter Jahrtausenden von Schmutz und Erde ein Empfänger, lautlos erwachte eine Energiezelle zum Leben und speiste das Gerät, als habe sie nur auf ein Zeichen für die Aktivierung gewartet. Die Kräfte setzten einen Sender in Gang, der nun weit über der menschlichen Hörschwelle seine Arbeit aufnahm.

Obwohl sie das Gerät fast streiften, bemerkten die Männer, die mit aufmerksamen Bewegungen durch die Trümmer wanderten nichts davon. Für sie war der würfelförmige Quader in der Mauer nur ein weiterer moosbewachsener Stein ohne Leben.

Die Soldaten, die noch vor wenigen Stunden die Luft einer ganz anderen Welt geatmet hatten, suchten in den Ruinen nach weit größerer Beute als dem kaum handgroßen Gegenstand, doch sie fanden weder einen Zugang zu einem der Gebäude, noch irgendwelche Dinge außer Stein und Staub.

Das schwache Signal aus dem Untergrund wurde stillschweigend verstärkt und zum Himmel hin abgestrahlt. Es drang ohne Probleme die Störungen der Atmosphäre und ließ sich auch von kosmischen Interferenzen nicht aufhalten.

Bis es sein Ziel schneller als erwartet fand.

Lautlos und schattenhaft glitt der Kreuzer durch das Sonnensystem. Seine kleine Besatzung war nur gekommen, um den Reifegrad der menschlichen Herde zu überprüfen. War genug Zeit vergangen und die Zahl der Menschen so weit angewachsen, um wieder Ernte zu halten? Denn die Nahrung, die sie noch in ihrem Mutterschiff lagerten ging inzwischen zur Neige und bedurfte dringend der Aufstockung.

Diese Frage war jedoch vergessen, als die Sensoren des Schiffes das Signal auffingen und es weiter leitete. Der Weißhaarige, der eigentlich die Sensoren hatte einschalten wollen, um die genaue Anzahl der Lebenszeichen hatte feststellen wollen, sah sich die Kontrollen genauer an als er dort Zeichenfolgen sah, die so lange nicht mehr aufgetaucht waren und überprüfte sie mit einem überraschten Fauchen auf eine Fehlfunktion, so als wolle er das, was er sah, nicht glauben.

Sein Erstaunen währte jedoch nicht lange. Sie verwandelte sich in kalte Entschlossenheit

„Wir brechen die Mission ab und kehren zurück zu den anderen. Die Hüterin muss umgehend erfahren, was wir hier gefunden haben."


	13. Das Erbe der Lantianer

------------------------------------------------------------------

Auf einem namenlosen Ringplaneten, Pegasus Galaxis  
In einem Wraith-Mutterschiff

-----------------------------------------------------------------

„Die Lantianer?" Die hochgewachsene Frau mit den langen roten Haaren fauchte den um zwei Fingerbreit kleineren Weißhaarigen an. „Diese feigen Kreaturen sollen zurück gekehrt sein? Zehntausend Jahre nachdem sie vor unserem Volk die Flucht ergriffen und sich seither nicht mehr gerührt haben?"

„Ja Herrin. Der Sender sandte ein klares und starkes Signal aus. So deutlich war es nie mehr, seit wir die letzten von ihnen töteten, sonst hätte ich euch nicht in Kenntnis davon gesetzt und wäre der Sache selbst nach gegangen."

„Und doch kann es falscher Alarm sein. Wir hatten schon einmal einen solchen Vorfall, wie du sehr genau weißt..." Die Hüterin knurrte. Ihre Augen funkelten, während sie den Weißhaarigen beäugte, der ihrem scharfen Blick einen Moment auswich, dann aber wieder zu ihr sah.

„Ja, meine Hüterin, das habe ich nicht vergessen. Aber ich bin mir sicher, diesmal folgen wir keiner falschen Spur."

Die Hüterin musterte ihn kalt.

„Dann wirst auch du das überprüfen. Drei Jäger, nicht mehr. Blockiert das Tor des Planeten und fangt alle Menschen ohne Ausnahme ein. Sollten sich wirklich Lantianer unter ihnen befinden, dann werden wir sie bekommen, und das Volk, das sie vor uns verborgen hat, erhält seine gerechte Strafe. Aber enttäusche mich nicht."

„Ja, meine Herrin!" Der Weißhaarige verschwand mit einem ergebenen Nicken, während die Hüterin nachdenklich zu einer Konsole ging und dort lange nicht mehr begutachtete Daten abrief und studierte. Obwohl sie selbst noch von gefangenen Lantianern gekostet hatte, hatte sie vom Krieg selbst nicht viel mitbekommen.

Denn damals war sie selbst noch sehr jung gewesen, gerade erst von den kriegführenden Königinnen geschaffen, um das ehrenhafte Amt der Wächterin und Hüterin zu übernehmen, während ein Großteil des Volkes die Jahre verschlief, um die Nahrungsvorräte zu schonen.

Denn zehntausend Jahre regelmäßiger Ernte hatte die Herde ausgedünnt, und nicht einmal die Hälfte der Zeit würde vergehen, bis ihre Nahrungsquellen endgültig versiegt waren, es sei denn, sie fanden zuvor andere reichhaltigere Weidegründe.

Ihre Nasenflügel bebten vor Erregung.

Die Menschen, die nicht die wahre Macht zwischen diesen Sternen anerkannten, verehrten die Feiglinge, die sie im Stich gelassen hatten als „Vorfahren" und träumten noch immer von deren Rückkehr und der Befreiung von ihnen, die sie die Wraith nannten.

Ja, sie hatte diese Hoffnung, die Träume oft genug in sich aufgenommen, während sie sich genährt hatte und dann in Verzweiflung verwandelt, wenn die Sterbenden in ihren letzten Augenblicken erkannt hatten, dass die, auf deren Rückkehr sie warteten, auch nur machtlose Feiglinge waren, die sich vor ihrer vermeintlichen Verantwortung gedrückt hatten.

Nun, auch diesmal würde sie die Flamme der Hoffnung im Keim ersticken.

Und vielleicht noch ein wenig mehr heraus holen können. Denn von irgend einem Ort, auf den das Volk bisher keinen Zugriff hatte, mussten diese angeblichen Lantianer ja stammen, und das konnte unmöglich, die im Meer versunkene letzte Zuflucht sein...

Und wenn doch...

Dann würde sie das auch herausfinden. Vorausgesetzt ihr Untergebener brachte ihr genau das mit, nach dem sie verlangt hatte...

- - - - - - -

Nur zwei der Jäger - einer davon angeschlagen - kehrten in das Mutterschiff zurück. Sie materialisierten ihre Beute, ehe sie ihre Plätze in den Landebuchten einnahmen. Was mit dem dritten geschehen war, wollten ihr die Piloten lieber persönlich übermitteln. Nun gut, wenn sie damit besser zurecht kamen...

Die Hüterin betrachtete ohne eine Miene zu verziehen die Menschen, die noch immer bewusstlos im Griff der gesichtslosen Soldaten hingen, während sie auf die Piloten der beiden Jäger wartete

Interessiert beobachtete sie die Fremdartigkeit einiger Waffen und Kleidung. Nur wenige Völker konnten Gewänder aus nicht natürlichen Materialien herstellen, keines aber so ausgefeilte und mächtige Waffen. Interessant und vielversprechend...

Erst dann trat sie näher an die Gefangenen heran und witterte. Der Duft der Menschenleiber kitzelte ihre Nase und erinnerte sie daran, dass sie bald wieder Nahrung brauchte.

Aber alles zu seiner Zeit.

Sie genoss es die Ausdünstungen von Angst und Furcht zu spüren. Diese Empfindungen regten normalerweise die Lebensgeister der Menschen noch einmal an. Doch wer von ihnen trug das lantianische Blut in sich, das den Sender aktiviert hatte?

Einige der Bewusstlosen unterschieden sich zwar von den anderen - nicht nur äußerlich, sondern auch durch einen ungewöhnlich starken Lebensfunken. Ah... ja, sich an ihnen zu nähren würde ein Fest sein...

Aber keiner war ein Lantianer oder ein direkter Nachfahre der verfluchten Rasse.

Wie traurig.

Dann wandte sie sich mit einem lauten Fauchen um, denn ihr Untergebener hatte es gewagt, sich ihr lautlos von hinten zu nähern. Er wirkte angespannt und nervös. „Herrin, sie setzten uns größeren Widerstand entgegen als gedacht. Ich weiß nicht, was sie verwendeten, aber es gelang ihnen einen der Jäger..."

Sie gebot ihm mit einer barschen Geste zu schweigen. „Ich sehe, dass die Waffen, die einige der Männer tragen weiter entwickelt sind, als gedacht. Wir werden die untersuchen ... und diese da später verhören. Doch nun bringt sie erst einmal in die Zelle."

Sie ließ den Weißhaarigen dabei nicht aus den Augen. Als die Soldaten mit den Gefangenen verschwunden waren, drehte sie sich ganz zu ihm hin und zwang ihn mit ihrer überwältigenden Geisteskraft in die Knie.

Sie ließ ihren Zorn in seinen Geist fluten. "Doch nun zu dir... Du hast mir zwar interessante Gefangene gebracht, neben willkommener Nahrung - aber keinen Lantianer..."

„Herrin, ich..."

„Keiner der Gefangenen trägt den unverwechselbaren Duft dieses Volkes." Sie betrachtete den Knieenden kalt „Du hast versagt."

Er fauchte schwächlich, versuchte jedoch nicht weiter, sich zu verteidigen. In seinem Geist las sie Furcht vor dem Kommenden, aber auch Resignation. Doch zuvor drang sie tief in seinen Geist ein und entriss ihm seine Beobachtungen und Erkenntnisse.

Dann begann seine Bestrafung. Es war kein Genuss, das einem Angehörigen des Volkes anzutun, aber manchmal bitter notwendig, um die Weißhaarigen in ihre Schranken zu verweisen. Denn es kam immer wieder vor, dass der ein oder andere von ihnen zu eigenmächtig handelte. Und das war nicht im Sinne der Königinnen und ihrer Völker. Das Kollektiv führten die Frauen an, und nicht die Drohnen.

Als sie mit ihm fertig war, wandte sie sich von dem schwach zuckenden Bündel auf dem Boden ab. Er verdankte nur dem Umstand sein Leben, dass einige der Gefangenen mehr als interessant waren.

Doch das alles hatte Kraft gekostet und sie würde sich erst einmal vernünftig stärken müssen. Sie würde den Soldaten befehlen, einen der schwächeren Gefangenen zu ihm zu bringen. Vielleicht den bartlosen jungen Mann. Ja, der würde ein angenehmer Appetitanreger sein, bevor sie sich dann den wirklich angenehmen Gerichten zuwenden würde...

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Einen Tag später

- - - - - - - - - - - -

„Bringt ihn zu mir!" fauchte die Hüterin in einer Mischung aus Wut und Erstaunen. Diese neu aufgetauchte Menschenvolk versetzte sie immer noch mehr in Erstaunen. Aber vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass sie die Macht ihres Volkes noch nie zu spüren bekommen hatten, ja sie nicht einmal wirklich kannten.

Nun, das würde ich ändern.

Kein Bewohner dieser Sterne würde es wagen, in die ureigene Domäne der Herren einzudringen. Diese Fremden taten es ohne zu zögern. Also war nicht nur ihr Lebenswille stark - sondern auch auch ihr Zusammenhalt.

Die Hüterin ließ noch einmal den Rausch der neuen Erkenntnisse über sich fluten und erfreute sich daran. Sie hatte das Wissen erst kurz zuvor dem Geist des Mannes entrissen, der nun als verschrumpelte Hülle vor ihr lag.

Und neben vielen verwirrenden Dingen, einer Technik und Denkweise, die mehr als fremd, und vielleicht sogar verrückt war, hatte sie auch anderes erfahren, etwas, was sie mit großer Zufriedenheit erfüllte.

Die Fremden kamen von einem Planeten, nein, einer Galaxis voller Menschen. Voller reicher Weidegründe, die auch in zehntausend Jahren nicht versiegt sein würden. Nicht nur Hunderte oder Tausende, sondern Millionen und Abermilliarden erwarteten sie dort..

Und das alles lag in Griffweite, wenn sie nur noch einmal die Gelegenheit bekam, einen dieser Menschen zu verhören. Vielleicht setzte sie das Verhör gleich mit dem Mann fort, den der Soldat in den Raum schleppte und nun unsanft auf den Tisch niederdrückte.

Er verdiente ohnehin Bestrafung. Denn er hatte sie nicht nur mit seiner Schusswaffe verletzt, sondern auch noch gewagt, ihr Mahl zu stören.

Sie trat näher heran. Augen von einer seltsamen Mischtonfarbe, die zuvor noch nie gesehen hatte, blickten sie trotzig an. Und doch konnte sie die Angst in den Ausdünstungen Ausdünstungen des Menschen riechen. Er wusste sehr wohl, was ihn erwartete und doch war er nicht bereit, seiner Angst nachzugeben.

Stärke oder Schwäche? Oder ein bemerkenswerter Zug, der diese neuen Menschen aus einer anderen Sternenwelt um so delikater machte?

„Oh, wie geht es Ihrer Hand?"

Sie musste unwillkürlich über seine Frage lächeln. Unverfroren war er also auch noch. Schade, dass er sterben würde. Oder vielleicht doch nicht...

Sie heilte das Loch mit einer nur geringen Kraftanstrengung und wandte sich ihm dann zu. „Schon viel besser."

„Das tut mir aber leid!"

Erneut ergötzte sie sich an dieser köstlichen Mischung aus Willensstärke und Angst. Doch dann stutzte sie plötzlich. Etwas lag in dem Duft, den er ausströmte, was sie so schon lange nicht mehr wahr genommen hatte.

Süß wie das Blut der Menschen und doch mit einem Hauch angereichert, den sie nun wiedererkannte. Konnte es sein, dass ihr Untergebener doch recht gehabt hatte mit seinem Lantianer?

Ihre Augen bemerkten eine eckige Ausbeulung in seiner Jacke. Sofort griff sie danach und zog ein Gerät aus der Tasche, das sie ebenfalls vor zehntausend Jahren zuletzt gesehen hatte.

„Wie bist du daran gekommen?" fragt sie scharf.

„Ich erinnere mich nicht mehr!" Der Mensch stöhnte, als der Soldat grob seinen Kopf auf den Tisch zurück drückte.

Oh doch - und wie er es wusste. Auch wenn sein Blut vielleicht nicht rein, und mit dem der Menschen durchsetzt war, so trug er doch genug von dem Erbe der Lantianer in sich, um mit ihren Geräten umzugehen, um hierhin zu kommen. Das erklärte auch die Energiesignaturen, die sie erst vor kurzem am Tor im Orbit empfangen hatten.

Die Lantianer waren zurück gekehrt.

Wenn vielleicht auch anders als erwartet. Doch das genaue Wissen über die Umstände würde sie sich nun einfach von ihrem Gefangenen holen, der unter dem Griff des Gefangenen japste und sie noch immer mit verschleiertem Blick im Auge behielt.

Sie hob die nun wieder vollständig geheilte Hand. Warum sich länger mit Geplänkel aufhalten, wenn die Antworten so nah lagen. Gleich würde sie ihn berühren und sein Leben, seine Erinnerungen und sein Wissen in sich aufnahmen?

Doch da zerfetzten kleine Explosionen die Luft um sie und den Körper des Soldaten, der den Menschen noch immer fest hielt. Die Hüterin schrie voller Wut, als ihr Diener getroffen zur Seite kippte und reglos liegen blieb und der Gefangene so vom Tisch rollte, das dieser sich nun genau zwischen ihnen befand.

An der Tür war ja noch einer von diesen lästigen kleinen Fremden! Und in seinen Händen hielt er eine Waffe, deren Wirkung sie nun mit eigenen Augen miterlebte.

Die Hüterin erkannte in einem Moment der Klarheit, dass sie diese Menschen aus einer fremden Galaxis mehr als unterschätzt hatte. Im Gegensatz zu ihrer Herde hier hatten sie sich frei im Geist und in ihrer Aggressivität entwickeln können.

Auch wenn sie vielleicht nicht das Wissen der Lantianier besaßen, so waren ihre Waffen doch die am höchsten entwickelten, die sie seit Jahrtausenden gesehen hatte. Und sie wussten damit gut umzugehen.

Als auch noch Explosionen das Mutterschiff erschütterten, wusste sie, dass sie diesen Fehler nur auf eine Weise wieder gut machen konnte: Es war an der Zeit ihre Aufgabe zu erfüllen.

Sie stieß den ultimativen Weckruf aus.

Die Erwachenden ihres Mutterschiffes verbanden sich instinktiv zu einem Kollektiv, das den Ruf hinaus zu den Sternen trug, zu den Königinnen und ihren Untergebenen. Der gemeinsame Geist der Wraith war stark und er überbrückte auch die große Leere zwischen den Planeten und den Monden, auf denen sie ruhten.

Die Hüterin verstärkte den Ruf. Ihr Geist lenkte die Seelen ihres Kollektivs, während sie all das, was sie erfahren hatte weiter gab und mit dem Rest ihres Volkes teilte:

_ Das Erbe der Lantianer ist erwacht. Erstickt die Flamme der Hoffnung, ehe sie sich als Brand über die Galaxis verbreiten kann._

_Und folgt ihren Spuren in neue reiche Weidegründe, in der ihr in den nächsten Jahrtausenden genug Nahrung für alle finden werdet. Planeten mit Millionen und Millarden von Leben. Ihr werdet ein Festmahl von nie zuvor gesehener Größe halten können._

_Der Schlüssel ist die alte Stadt der Lantianer._

_Doch unterschätzt das Volk nicht, das sich ihrer bemächtigt hat. Es ist ungewöhnlich aggressiv, vor allem, wenn es in die Enge getrieben wird und benutzt Waffen, die in ihrer Entwicklung weit über denen liegen, mit denen euch andere Völker empfangen. Und einige von ihnen tragen das Blut ihrer Feinde ungewöhnlich stark in sich._

_Aber das soll euch nicht schrecken. Die Beute macht jeden Preis wett._

_Jeden... _

Doch dann löste ein ein tiefer, nicht enden wollender Schmerz ihr Bewusstsein aus dem Verbund und sie fand sich auf dem Boden liegend wieder, ihr Körper durchbohrt vom spitzen Dorn einer Betäubungswaffe. Sie roch den Mann, der sich über sie beugte, mehr als sie ihn sah und hörte seine keuchende Stimme „Also gut, das sollte dich töten!"

Ja, vielleicht würde sie sterben, weil das Metall lebenswichtige Organe zerstörte, aber das würde sie hinnehmen können, denn sie hatte ihre Aufgabe erfüllt.

Armseliger junger Möchtegern-Lantianer.

Er verstand so wenig, und hatte doch so viel angerichtet. Vielleicht sollte sie ihn mit diesem Wissen zurück lassen?

Und so nahm sie alle Kraft zusammen und sah ihn an.

„Du weißt nicht, was du getan hast, Mensch...", zischte sie und verzog die Lippen, als sie merkte, dass sie seine Aufmerksamkeit gewonnen hatte. „Wir sind nur die Beschützer und Hüter der anderen. Wenn ich sterbe, dann werden die anderen erwachen..." Ja, er verstand genau, was sie ihm damit sagen wollte und fügte triumphierend einen letzten Satz hinzu. „Alle von uns."

Dann holte sie noch ein letztes Mal Luft und weidete sich genüßlich an dem Entsetzen in seinen Augen, an der Schuld, die sie mit ihren Worten in ihn gepflanzt hatte.

So fiel es ihr leicht los zu lassen und sich der ewigen Dunkelheit zu ergeben. Denn ihr Volk würde es schon richten. Dessen war sie sich sicher. Und das würde ihre Rache an dem Mann sein, der das Erbe der Lantianer so stark in sich trug, das sie es noch immer riechen konnte...

----------------------------------------------

Auf Atlantis, John Sheppards Quartier  
Drei Monate später

-----------------------------------------------

_Du weißt nicht, was du getan hast, Mensch. Sie werden erwachen. Alle von ihnen. Und es ist deine Schuld. Alles ist deine Schuld. Von Anfang an._

Die Worte - kaum verständlich gezischt - hallten noch immer durch seinen Geist, als John Sheppard schweißgebadet aus dem Schlag erwachte. Heftig atmend saß er aufrecht im Bett und starrte blicklos auf die Wand, auf die die Sichtblenden der Fenster Muster malten.

Erschöpft rieb er sich die Augen.

‚Eigentlich müsste ich das endlich gewöhnt sein nach all den Monaten', dachte er resigniert und stützte den Kopf in die Hände. Doch diesmal war der Traum anders gewesen als sonst. Er hatte nicht das gesehen,w as ihn sonst immer ...

John verdrängte die Bilder, die sich vor sein geistiges Auge schoben und ließ den Traum - so weit er sich an ihn erinnerte, noch einmal Revue passieren.

Er hatte sich noch einmal der rothaarigen Wraith gegenüber gesehen und die Augenblicke danach erlebt. Doch warum hatte die Kreatur diesmal Teylas Halsband getragen? Wieso hatte der Traum in den Katakomben mit den Felszeichnungen begonnen? Und dem...

‚_Ich habe es gefunden!'_

Das waren die Worte, mit denen er Teyla gegenüber Elisabeth entlastet hatte, nachdem Sergeant Bates die persönlichen Habseligkeiten der Athosianerin konfisziert hatte, um sie von McKay untersuchen zu lassen. Nachdem sie bei mehr als der Hälfte ihrer Außenweltmissionen von Wraith angegriffen worden waren, hatte der Verdacht nahe gelegen, dass einer von ihnen ein Verräter war - vornehmlich ein Athosianer.

Und das hatte Misstrauen erweckt, einen Keil zwischen die Mitglieder der Expedition und Teylas Volk getrieben, der so leicht nicht mehr zu entfernen sein würde. Die Herzlichkeit und das Vertrauen, das sie in den letzten Monaten geteilt hatten, würde so nicht wiederkehren

McKay hatte schließlich den wahren Schuldigen gefunden. Denn das zentrale Schmuckstück der Kette hatte sich als ein Sender entpuppt, der durch eine ganz bestimmte Berührung aktiviert worden war.

Die stärksten Feinde der Wraith waren immer die Bewohner von Atlantis gewesen, und nur die Tatsache, dass sie ihnen zahlenmäßig weit unterlegen waren, hatte die Lebenskraft-Vampire schließlich siegen lassen. Dennoch war es nur logisch, dass sie daran interessiert waren, die mächtigen Gegenspieler, wann immer einer aufgetaucht war, auszuschalten.

Plötzlich fuhr ein eisiger Schauer durch Johns Körper und die Muskeln verkrampften sich. „Oh, nein!"

Die Erkenntnis, das die Wraith nicht zufällig aufgetaucht waren, ließ ihn den Atem anhalten. Er hatte den Sender aktiviert und sie nach Athos gelockt. Und damit eine Kette von Ereignissen los getreten, die sie in diese Lage gebracht hatten...

Jetzt verstand John um so mehr, warum er sich über die Rettung der noch lebenden Gefangenen nicht wirklich hatte freuen können. Nicht allein die letzten Worte der Hüterin der Wraith nagten damals an ihm, vielleicht hatte er auch schon damals eine Ahnung von dem gehabt, was er nun wusste.

Er verbarg das Gesicht in den Händen und verfluchte das Gen der Antiker in seinem Körper. Verdammte auch das Schicksal, das ihn genötigt hatte, an diesen Ort zu kommen. Wozu? Um alles schlimmer zu machen?

Er haderte mit sich und spürte den Druck, der auf seiner Seele lastete, so das es ihm schwer fiel, Atem zu holen. Doch dann bekam er sich endlich wieder unter Kontrolle.

Nein. er durfte sich nicht von seinen Schuldgefühlen zerfressen lassen und alles auf sich nehmen. Damit war weder ihm, noch den ihm anvertrauten Menschen gedient.

Er musste lernen, mit all dem, was er erfahren hatte, zu leben und sie in Stärke zu verwandeln, denn sonst würden die Wraith das bekommen, nach dem sie verlangten. Wie ihm der Gefangene so schön deutlich gemacht hatte. Nein. Derjenige, der am Ende als letzter lachen würde, das würde er sein. Daran würde er arbeiten, und das würde er durchsetzen. Und wenn es das letzte wäre, was er täte...


End file.
